How Low Can You Go?
by EddieCullenKins
Summary: AH/OOC Friends with benefits are always good. No strings, no feelings, no fights....right? It's a bit different when you're cheating on you're best friend and girlfriend to get the satisfaction. ExB and lemons abound!
1. Unsuspecting

**:)**

**Mkay. **

**Reviews=:3ing 4 u. :)**

**In other words, kissing for you. Love love love!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's Point of View**

_6 Months Earlier_

"Yo, Virgin!" Alice cried from across the lunch hall. I absolutely repelled that nickname. Even though I definitely lived up to it, it was the most embarrassing thing when someone actually reffered to me as such.

Heads would turn and I would glare angrily at whoever called me by that _adorable_nickname, getting them prepared for a helluva ride. I pulled my hoodie over my head and walked over to my best friend with shame, and she smiled at me.

"Jeeze, Alice. You really have to shout that across the room?" I demanded.

"What else would I call you? _Bella?_" she scoffed. "I don't think so." We went and sat at our regular table for four next to the window, and as I saw Jasper Whitlock passing by Alice blushed and stared at him with a lust filled expression.

"If you ever call me by that name again I swear I'll call you Mrs. Whitlock . So help me God, I will." I threatened.

"So be it." She knew I would never dare to do such a thing. She may only be 4 ft. 11, but man can she defend herself.

She cried out in excitement suddenly, and I stared at her with wide eyes.

"What are you so hyped about?" I laughed. She was always hyped, but this was completely new. She never started squealing for no reason at the lunch table with people staring at her, only when Jasper walked by and she would do so in silence.

"Virgin, have you been listening at all to what I've been speaking about for the past...hm, I don't know, month or so?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. "My step-brothers are moving here today! How could you forget that?"

I skimmed through my memories, then recalled a conversation about them. They're names had both started with E's and their last names were Cullen, but everything else about them was blank. I knew she had probably said more, but that was all that had registered in my thoughts.

"Oh. The Cullen clan." I snickered, twisting an apple around in my hand. I heard someone approach our table, and assumed it was Rosalie.

Of course it was. Alice greeted her with her always optimistic enthusiasm, and Rose replied with her always monotone yet beautiful pitch. She was examining her reflection in a mirror when something amazing happened; Alice mentioned her brothers, and all of a sudden the mirror was out of her hands and she was leaning over the table, digging for any information Alice had to give.

"...Edward Cullen. Kind of an old fashioned name, don't you think?" Rosalie giggled, and they absorbed themselves in the conversation while I examined my bulge reflection. I looked plain as usual, and yet I felt piercing stares like daggers in the back of my neck. I wondered why boys were staring at me; it's not like I was a turn-on, exactly.

And why was I looking at my reflection in a fucking apple? I anyway couldn't see myself very good at all, so I took a fierce bite in to the red delicacy.

"So, Alice, when will they be coming to the school?" I asked, bored out of my mind. I couldn't wait for something to happen--finally--in this boring town. It was my own living hell, and I surely wouldn't make it if I didn't have my best friends.

I would have jumped in front of a train by now, or at the very least jumped _on_ the train and gotten the hell out of here.

But I didn't have a choice. When highschool was done next year, I was free to go to college and live what I like to call a life of my own.

"Tomorrow, actually. So, we'll need to switch tables since we'll be 5 people at the table." she winked at me. "Maybe one of them will catch one of you smexy ladies eyes." We all started to laugh, then got up out of our chairs and headed on to our lessons. This was going to be a long day.

That night I couldn't sleep. I felt some unknown anticipation growing in my stomach. I tossed and turned around the bed, trying to get the uncomfortable yet satisfying feeling out of there.

"Come on, God damn it," I growled to myself. "Let me sleep." And to my very delight, a sudden fog of drowsiness crept up on me. I'm not sure what it was or if it was healthy, but it sure as hell did let me sleep so I didn't object.

On the morning, or three hours later might I say, I threw my clothes on quickly and stormed out the door.  
"Where are you--" Charlie started asking, but I interrupted him.

"School." I said swiftly, then slammed the door shut. I jumped in to my rusty old pickup and drove as fast as it let me.

P.E was usually hell, but this time nothing could compare. The involuntary reaction that had attacked me recently when the news of something actually worth hearing about hit me, I was quite literally shaking.

Everything seemed to be going much slower. Well, this hour was like living through some type of torture. And the worst part was, we actually had to _do_ stuff. Like, skip rope and climb jungle bars or some shit like that.

I always fell on either, so whichever option fit well. This particular lesson was football, and an accident was bound to happen. All those feet tangled together, all aiming for the same thing....

I shuddered at the very thought. Best to pretend I was playing and stand at the sidelines. But that trick was old, and the coach knew me well enough to see and understand when I was using it.

"Swan, get you're ass in there." he ordered, blowing his whistle. I groaned angrily yet silently so she didn't hear me; as much as I hated sports, I didn't want to seem like a spoiled bitch stomping her feet whenever Daddy didn't get her whatever she wished for.

I hated the him, although it was partly not his fault. I would have hated him because he taught this horrible demon spawn which took it's identity as a lesson for kids. But he was so...you know. _Coachy. _The sterotypes.

But, I tried, tangling my feet together, aiming at the same thing as everyone else...and there was the accident bound to happen. I tripped over someones leg, falling face flat on on the floor, being completely ignored. Again.

My face was aching, and as I pulled myself off the ground I felt someone's warm arms grab the back of mine, supporting me.

I turned around, only to see an unfamiliar and beautiful face with messy bronze sex hair. It looked perfect on him, and only made his appearance more devouring, especially since it seemed to be totally natural. His eyes were a piercing deep green, and they examined me with worry.

"Jesus Christ, are you okay?" he asked me, his palm reaching to my face and carressing it, and he blushed faintly when he realised what he was doing. When he pulled back there was a spot of red on it, and he examined it thoughtfully before turning his attention back to me. I understood now that he was expecting a reply.  
"Yeah, yeah, it's just a bit of blood." I said dozily, bringing my own hand to my face and wiping off the fluid.

"We need to get you fixed up. You look like hell." he worried, putting his hand lightly on my back.  
"Thanks." I spat, and he laughed. When we reached a bathroom he quickly blasted the cold water on to a paper towel, and dabbed lightly on my face.

"You know, I _can_ do this myself. I'm not four after all, kid."  
"I'm as old as you, possibly older. Why are you calling me _'kid'?_" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he took a new piece of paper. I shrugged at him.

"Scratch that. I should have called you a social retard, and since you're new here that makes you socially retarded, at least here. "

He took in my words thoughtfully, until a smug smile crossed his lips.  
"I doubt it." When he was done he dried my face off and then we walked out, heading back to gym.

The lesson was almost over and I sat alone on a bench while he sat on his own across the room, shooting me playful grins. I watched as the other girls in the room ogled him and saw him roll his eyes.

I understood what he meant when I implied he was going to be "socially retarded" here--girls apparently seemed to love him. When Coach excused us from the lesson he waved to me as he walked in to the men's locker room.

Jessica, the most irritating creature on the surface of earth, apparently misunderstood and though he was waving to her. She bounced quickly up to him and tried to make conversation, but failed miserably by the look of sex-hair's expression. Annoyed and irritated.

I took a quick shower then started heading to the next building for my lesson. As I walked in to my double-period geography class, I felt a sudden wave of relief as I realised the urgency and excitement that had been rising had fallen and was erased completely.

I felt perfectly content, because sex-hair boy had replaced it with something entirely different.

He had filled me with a satisfying acquaintance which would one day tip over and become friendship.

He had filled me with a strange will to smile at his grinning face, or his whole body which glowed with an aura of happiness.

He had filled me with a sibling-like playfulness and urge to tease I had only felt with Alice and Rosalie before.

The problem was, he had also filled me with other things.

An urge to tease--_not_ in a playful way.

An urge to tease which would end up with his pants strained and a delicate line of sweat across his forehead.  
He had filled me with a million other things, too, which I had never felt before.

Sexual feelings.

Sexual repression.

Sexual frustration.

Sexual lust.

Unadultred lust.

Unadultred feelings.

An odd wanting to have a bed near.

An odd wanting to have a couch near.

An odd wanting to have a table steady enough near.

And, fuck it--and odd wanting to have anything that worked to have wild and rough sex on.

I laughed bitterly in my mind at myself. I felt incredibly guilty at the same time I swam in a pool of naughty feelings, since although I wanted all these things I had never asked for before--especially not from a stranger who I had met for a couple of minutes while he wiped blood off my face--I had no feelings for him emotionally.

I liked him. He was nice. But I didn't want him to be _mine_. I wanted to use him for hours, then walk out like nothing had happened before.  
Friends with benefits.

The lesson carried on dully until the bell finally rang and I was released from hell to get to lunch. I looked around the room, remembering Alice saying that we would have to switch tables today.

"Yo! Virgin!" she cried from across the lunch hall. Bless her soul. I heard muffled laughter come from everywhere around the room and felt the stares. I straightened my back, and decided to do something I would probably regret later.

"Coming, Mrs. Whitlock!" I called back, and her face reddened and she giggled nervously. When I sat down with my tray she glared at me.  
"Dead." she promised, but automatically lightened up. "Are you excited?" I nodded.

"Sure. Honestly I couldn't sleep last night wondering how you're brothers are." She smiled eagerly, then clapped her hands together. I heard the chair next to me being pulled, and assumed it was Rosalie. Again. It was.

"What are you clapping about?" Rosalie asked Alice, pulling out her lipgloss and mirror. I suddenly saw Alice gape and blush, so I turned around to see what was going on. I myself was forced to gape at the sight.

I saw Jasper Whitlock standing at the entrance, laughing and conversing with a brawny teenage boy next to him. He had short, dark hair and green eyes, and he looked pretty tall. Six foot five, I would imagine.

But that wasn't what made me probably look like a complete moron. Behind them both was standing a boy with--damp after showering--copper hair, his eyes searching the room for something. Alice started waving frantically at them to come here, and I smacked her hand down.

"And just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" I hissed.

"I'm calling my brothers over here. Do you have a problem with that?"

_Ugh._

I felt like a retard now. Two boys coincidentally joined the school the day that Alice's brothers were to come.  
My friend slash wannabe fuck friend was her step brother. Not good.

"Eh. No." I muttered as she glowered at me.

"You'd better not. J-a-z-z is with them, Virgin." she reminded me, watching me warily.

"Who's Virgin?" a familiar voice asked, clearly amused. I looked up to see sex-hair grinning at me. All three boys took a seat, and Alice was looking completely natural. Odd,  
since Jasper was sitting right in front of her.

"I hope you don't mind Jazzy boy here sitting with us." the dark haired boy said, smiling at us. "He's a cool dude, so it'll be alright."

"Pleasure to uh...to meet you." Jasper smiled shyly as he took Alice hand, and their fingers entwined longer than necessary.

I kicked gently on sex-hair's chair to get his attention, and his head shot up to me. I cleared my throat slightly, signaling that he was up.

"Alice, why don't you introduce us?" he asked, and I smiled thankfully at him. But Alice on the other hand was shooting death glares at sex-hair, but he was completely oblivious to them.

"Em n' Ed, these are my best friends Rose," Alice said impolitely, not bothering to wait while her brother's shook hands with her friend. "And Bella, aka Virgin." She narrowed her eyes at me and grinned evilly, and I understood now that this was all part of her plan.

"Virgin and Rose, these are my brothers, Edward and Emmett." she introduced, motioning who was who with her hands. Edward was grinning at me, surely thinking of the reasons behind my sweet pet name.

"Yeah, well, _Virgin_ and I met each other at gym today. Alas, the scrapes on thou face." he laughed. "So, why don't you tell me, Alice. Why ever did you nickname sweetest Bella here for Virgin?" He was batting his lashes, and at that moment I understood he was just as evil as her. She played along, grinning wide.

"Well, Edward, Virgin here has not yet had sexual intercourse, doesn't drink, smoke, gamble and is very innocent. Alas, thou nickname." They both giggled, and I wondered how Alice could be so comfortable talking about sex around her brothers and Jasper.

Evidently, she had forgotten that he was here, and when she heard his laugh she blushed slightly.

"I see." Edward mumbled thoughtfully, and then went deep in to thought. "Hm, you're 18, aren't you? You should definitely get working on that."

Everyone at the table laughed, but I felt the heat creeping up on my face. I honestly wasn't one to blush, but my mind was playing tricks on me; I had heard a hidden message behind his light words.

Rosalie was staring dreamily at Edward, and was glad that for once it wasn't her reflection.

He was giving her some attention back, and I flinched when I saw Rosalie's arm traveling under the table to his lap and his sudden stiffening.

"Eh, Rosalie? Not to be mean or anything, but if you plan on touching someone's crotch at lunch, it'd always be best if you did it discreetly. You know, so people don't lose their appetite." I laughed, and Emmett's milk started pouring out of his nose.

Alice stared at me in wide-eyed shock, then started laughing frantically.

"My...thoughts...exactly!" she cried out in between her stifled laughter. Rose and Edward were both blushing furiously, but eventually they joined in on the laughter. I quite literally saw the romantic sparks flying between them and was very happy that my best friend was finally finding someone she thought was prettier than herself.

Soon enough though, Edward turned to me and Rose started talking to Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

"Nice getting felt up on you're first day?" I whispered to him seriously. I would kill to get felt up right now, and who gives a fuck if it's Rosalie? Anything to relieve the horrible feeling growing inside.

Shit. I was going lesbian now because of him. He just laughed at me, thinking I was joking.

"Definitely." he chuckled. "It's quite a nice welcoming." I rolled my eyes at him, but inside I was battling not to attack him and take him there.  
"And especially from a beautiful girl like Rose." I agreed.

"Yeah, she's something alright. Usually girls would love to touch my crotch, but I've never been so hyped about it. But _sometimes_ it's different." he said, and I swore that this time there was a hidden meaning behind it.

"No need to go all Kanye on me." I laughed. "And why the hell would you _not_ want a girl to touch you're crotch?" He was 18, for God's sake.

Wasn't that what his world revolved around?

"I'm used to it." he shrugged. "Did you see that girl at P.E, Jessica?" I nodded. "I get that _all the time_ and I sure as hell don't want that touching me there. That's my sacred place." he laughed. I giggled with him, embarrassed and wondering why I was talking about this around a total stranger.

"Rosalie is a good girl. Take care of her, or you won't have a sacred place. I'll chop it off." I threatened.

"Eh, excuse me but I don't take threats kindly. Especially not directed towards my dick." he said too loudly, and everyone turned to us, wondering what the hell that could have meant.

"Edward!" Alice screeched. "Please!"

The following three weeks or so were pretty vanilla. Lot's of love, which I couldn't stand, because for every day I saw it I would become more and more sexually frustrated, and I had achieved orgasm once when I masturbated on accident when I was 9.

This was hell, and I think God must be very bored for wanting to fuck with my life like this.

Rosalie had asked Edward out on a date that first week, and he had said yes. On their second date, Jasper and Alice doubled up with them.

I had befriended Emmett pretty good, and Edward even better.

We had started to bond on our biology lessons when we didn't give a damn about what the teacher was lecturing about, so sometimes we'd have a few good rounds of thumb war, foot fights and so on. Sometimes we'd just talk about random crap, too. It was nice.

Jasper was still a bit distant since Alice wouldn't leave him alone for more than two minutes. It was hard to cram in two life stories in as many minutes, but we tried.

It was a strange conversation.

Already on the second week, they were officially an item and Alice wouldn't leave him even two minutes any more.

The third week, Rosalie had asked Edward to go steady and surprise, surprise, they were suddenly steady goers.

They didn't spend nearly as much time as Jasper and Alice would; I think that they were more for the label than the love. They still liked each other, of course, and gave little pecks when they saw each other, but there wasn't too much emotion in their actions.

One day I came to our now regular table, sitting down and feeling miserable. I had my graded algebra paper in hand, groaning every time I dared to take a glance at it.  
"Virgin, what's up?" Emmett asked. Lucky me, nobody at the table knew me as Bella.

Everyone was happy with calling me Virgin, and I had to roll with it. They'd only call me by my preferred name when something serious was going on, so...never.

"I got a D in algebra." I said glumly, and buried my face in my arms. "Shit. This is my third one of this semester. Charlie is going to be stoked."

Suddenly Emmett's face lit up.

"Hey, Edward. I've got an idea. Remember that time you tutored me in algebra? It's Virgin's turn." Emmett said evilly, and everyone glanced at me. "He's good, but he's rough."  
_Ugh._ Hidden meaning again. I had been hearing way too many of those the past three weeks.

I looked at Edward to see if he was up for it, and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"If Virgin wants to, I'd be more than willing." he grinned.

_Hidden message? _**No.**

"Sure. If you can keep up with me." I said, flashing a daring smile.

"It's on." I saw Rosalie staring a little bit angrily at me, and obviously Edward did too.

"She's you're friend. She's _my_ friend." he reassured, and it sounded as if he could read her mind. He took her hand and kissed it once, and she swooned over him. I rolled my eyes.  
"No, I know. It's just that I'll miss you." she said sheepishly, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I'll miss you, too." I looked around the table, and everybody-including me-was wearing a disgusted grimace. But, to keep they're minds off the scene, Jasper and Alice started kissing each other too.

I felt bad for myself and Emmett. We exchanged a knowing look, and brought our hands to the middle of the table to begin our thumb war.

After school I was to go over to Alice's house, only for the first time I was going to be seeing someone other than her. I was going over to _Edward's_ house.

Emmett would be at his soccer practice until five and be home about a half an hour later, and Alice would be at her arts and craft until five as well. Edward's parents would be working until late, as I heard they always did.

A very busy family. It seemed as though Edward was the only one who's week wasn't filled with activities, but it's best that way. We could work undisturbed.

Right before I got in to my truck, Edward stopped me.

"Hey, Virgin," he greeted. "Be at the house at 15:30. I need to take a shower first." he said, smiling smugly.

"Right. 15:30." I agreed, getting in to my car. "See you then."

"I'll be in my room. Go upstairs, I'll unlock the front door."

"M'kay."

I drove quickly to my house--well, as quick as possible with my Chevy--so that I myself would have time to shower. I hadn't been over at Alice's place in a while, so just in case it took longer than what I thought I started driving at 15:15. I sang along to "Shake It", which I had truly hated the first time I heard it, but once every radio station forced the lyrics and beat in to my head, I gave up and decided to like it.

When I pulled up in their driveway, the front door was unlocked, just as promised. I held all my folders in my arms as I went up the stairs, and checked my watch.

_15:20._

Wow. They lived closer than what I thought. So, I was 10 minutes early.

It wasn't like the end of the world. I walked through the corridor, wondering which room was his. I saw a messy room, with posters of baseball, football and every other sport on the walls of a messy room.

Edward was a neat freak, so this had to be Emmett's room.

When I finally reached the only door that could possibly be his, and tapped lightly on the door before pushing it open.

"Edward?" I called when I stepped in to the room, and dropped my folders to the ground at the sight unveiling before me.

_Edward. Wet. Naked. Sexy. Sexy. Sexy._

_Scratch that. One word;_

_Holymotherfuckingshitedwardisfuckingsexynaked._

I stood there gaping at him, but he hadn't even noticed I had entered. He was looking in his closet, probably searching for clothes.

_Fuck him_, my pathetically virgin sex was screaming at me. _Fuck him now!_

_It's not exactly up to you only_, Bella, my more sensible side was telling me. _But fuck, you aren't going to let that shit go are you?_

Jesus Christ. Even my smart side was telling me to get layed. He turned around, and when he looked at me he covered himself up with his hands.

Unfortunately for him, he was to big to be shielded completely. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

"_Fuck._" I whispered aloud, my mouth not even bothering ask my mind for permission.

When he saw my reaction he seemed to grow slightly more confident.

My theory was proven when he took his hands off his crotch and pushed me up against the wall and crushed his lips on mine, starting to undress me.

"We have to get this out of the way. I've had enough. A one time thing, and then we're done." he assured me as I unbuttoned my jeans.

He locked the door quickly before I pushed him down on the floor. I sat down on his lap and pushed him inside me, not remembering how very virgin I was.

It stung a little bit and he seemed to remember as well, going very slow at first. When it became comfortable I looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Now." I commanded, and he thrust hard in to me. I moaned loudly, and he pulled almost all the way out and thrust harder again. I dug my nails in to his back, panting heavily as he continued sliding in and out of me, my climax building.

He sank his teeth in to my shoulder and his pace increased. He was coming closer. Suddenly he stood up, not stopping or slowing his tempo and pushed me up against the wall. It was so much easier to get deeper here, and he hit a spot I had no idea could be so sensual.

Finally I felt the pleasure coming closer and closer, and when it arrived I moaned and cried out his name until his and my own wave of orgasm had subsided completely.

He sighed contently as he set me down from the wall, only to have to pick me up again since my knees were so wobbly I still couldn't stand on them. He chuckled slightly, and I saw that he was shaking as well.

"Jesus," I breathed. "That should have either happened earlier or not happened at all. My first fuck and I came. On a wall."

He snickered and fell on to his bed as I started putting my clothes on. I looked at my watch again.

_17:27._

"Edward, put some clothes on, pretend to study and unlock the door!" I said, panicking.

He shot up from the bed and threw his clothes on, and I picked up the files I had dropped two hours ago.

_How could that have been two hours?_ I got on the floor and on my stomach, and he scribbled a bunch of crap I should have learnt while with him. And in perfect timing the front door downstairs opened.

"Hello?" I heard Alice call.

"Up here, Alice." Edward shouted down at her, and her light footsteps started bouncing up the stairs. I jumped a little when she slammed the door open, and she looked down at us.

"What are you guys up to?" Alice asked.

_Hidden message?_ **I hoped not.**

"Algerbra. Very fun." I said, rolling my eyes. "We were just finishing up."

"What happened to you're hair, Virgin? You've got sex-hair." she snickered, as if it were impossible that I had just gotten screwed by her step-brother.

That sounded very bad. I fumbled for an excuse.

"Edward would punish me whenever I got an answer wrong." I giggled, then listened to how that sounded even worse. Edward did too, and I watched as he pursed his lips in an attempt not to laugh.

"I punished her hard." he laughed, and I shot a glare at him as I started to get up.

"Not so hard." I shot back, and he was the one to glare at me now.

Alice was looking at us with a slightly terrified expression, but she could never come to the conclusion that I had just been fucked. Right?

"Virgin," Edward started. I saw him smile slightly as he said the nickname I definetly did not live up to anymore. "Same time tomorrow?" I nodded my head weakly at him.

_Hidden message?_ **Maybe.**

"See you tomorrow, guys." I said, hugging Alice. When I started driving back to my house I was angry, happy and no longer sexually frustrated.

Why?

Because Virgin just got layed. That's why.

* * *

**Virgin ain't a virgin no more. ;)**

**Reviews are kisses and love! LOVE LOVE LOVE!**

**The world needs love. :)**

**And I need you...?**


	2. Damn Those Hands

**Yaya! ^_^**

**I got 4 reviews last time, and guess what? **

**Positiveness!!! -happy dance- ******

**I love love love love _love _reviews!!! So thankies for those. ^_^ **

**P.S **

**Did I mention I love reviews??**

* * *

_Today _

I searched through the wooden piece of crap my father would call a drawer for a piece of cloth he would call a shirt.

I took the first tee I saw, pulled it over my head and hurried in to my car. I was running very late, since my mind had been daydreaming about what was to come this afternoon.  
On Monday's, Thursday's and Friday's--and whatever other chance I got--I would head over to Edward's place and he would _tutor_ me.

_Tutor_ is code word for _fuck._

And it's Thursday today. Yay.

It was a very, very guilty pleasure. So guiltily pleasuring that I was screwing my loyal best friend Rosalie's boyfriend...over and over again.

So guiltily pleasuring I had to use a word even guiltier than guilty.

I was a horrible person. But my body had needs which couldn't be met by anyone else. Trust me, I tried.

I tried with Mike.

Tyler.

Eric.

Ben. Well, while he was single. It was enough with cheating on one of my friends.

Every available boy in this highschool. I did certainly not live up to my nickname Virgin as I had only six months ago, and I damned Edward Cullen for this terrible yet glorious outcome.

I couldn't help myself. After that first time, the walls (which were anyway very, very thin and unstable walls, might I add) had come down. Fast.

It had taken us three weeks. And bam. We had promised that it was a one time thing. But the next day, it happened again.

And again. And again. We finally decided that our tutoring session would be used to do everything but study, and we had until about 17:30 do to so.

It was _awesome._

I got out of my truck, nearly falling face flat on the ground when I felt a pair of hands grasp my waist.

Damn those magical hands. He looked at me with a smirk, and I grinned back at him.

"Eh, what are you doing here?" I asked Edward. It wasn't normal that he came and greeted me by my car, since we were just friends at school.

"I'm saving you from ruining you're face--yet again." he said with an eyeroll. "We wouldn't want that, now would we, Virgin?"

He found my petname very amusing nowadays, not just because we had sex pretty much every day of the week, but he knew about my desperate attempts to stop this madness.

"No, we wouldn't." I agreed sharply, and suddenly Alice came running up to us. She gave Edward an odd look, then slapped him on the shoulder.  
"Alice!" he shouted. "What the fuck?"

"For existing." she mumbled before turning to me with a giddy expression on her face. "So Virgin, guess what?"

"What?" I answered in the same joy filled tone as we all three started walking in to the school building. She shot Edward that strange look again, before opening her mouth.  
"Close you're ears, brother. You don't want to hear this." she giggled, and he glared at the ground.

"Fucking Jasper." he muttered, but then got the "far-away" face, trying to shut out whatever Alice was about to tell me.  
"Yesterday, me and Jazz bumped uglies!" she squealed, but then Edward turned to her, fuming with anger.

"Fuck! I'm still standing here!" he yelled.

"Go away then!" she retorted, turning to me again.

"You _"bumped uglies"_?" I laughed, cocking an eyebrow. "Jesus. Wasn't it romantic or anything? I mean, you've been dating for six months." The normal time period before you had sex when you're in you're senior year of high school. Actually, it's honestly still way early.

"Nope. Hardcore." she said proudly, and Edward put his hands to his ears and groaned loudly.

"Shut the fuck up! _I'll_ be the one fucking Jasper if you keep talking like that!" he threatened. We both raised our eyebrows at him.

"What are you, gay?" I asked, and he got a dark look in his eyes.

It was the same look he got when he was aroused or when he planned to do something evil.  
"Nope." he grinned. "I have a girlfriend. I'd be willing to bet that I could have two, actually."

I glowered at him discretely.

"Whether or not you can have two girls at a time doesn't have anything to do with you're queerness, Eddieboy." I said quickly, smiling smugly. "Now, Alice. Details?"

He started stomping his feet loudly and _"la-la-la-ing"_ when Alice gave me the dirty laundry, and I smiled knowingly at him.

"Doesn't Rosalie give you enough huzzah in the sack, Edward?" I snickered, and Alice was the one to cover her ears this time, and Edward laughed with me.

"She gives me plenty." he said with a wink. Funny. Rosalie and Edward had only come to second base.  
"Wait a minute--you've..._had_ her?" Alice asked reluctantly, crossing her arms. "Rose never said anything about that. And I know everything." I pursed my lips. She was so....

"Wrong. You know _much_ too little." Edward disagreed with a smug smile.

And, speak of the devil, I saw three figures I recognized well by this stage.

"Jasper!" Alice cried, running up to him and shoving her tongue down his throat as Edward did the same to Rosalie. I'd be getting plenty of that tonight, I thought evilly.

_Jesus Christ, what was wrong with me?_

I glanced at Emmett, who was looking disgusted and bored. When he saw me his face lit up, and we exchanged faces we both knew all too well.

"Emmett!" I shouted, and ran up to him, jumping in to his arms as he started running around and crashing in to every happy couple. We called this the "love-copter".

"Jesus, just because you guys ain't getting any doesn't mean you have to ruin our fun." Rosalie spat. Emmett let go of me, and we both stared at our feet, thinking of what to say.

"Shut up." I finally muttered, and everyone started laughing, Edward wrapping his arms around Rose and Jasper around Alice.

I wrapped my own around Emmett's waist, huffing and pouting. He put his arm around my neck and started giving me a nudgie, while I tried getting out of his grip, pounding angrily on his chest.

"Let go of me, bastard!" I screamed, and he laughed at my desperate attempts to go free. When he finally let go Jasper came up to me, welcoming me in his other arm.

"There's plenty of room for you here, Virgin." he comforted with a laugh, and I buried my face in his shoulder, trying to ignore the stares I felt coming from Edward.

I knew his body so physically well now I could tell when it was him staring at me. It was pathetic.

I was so happy Jasper had warmed up to me. Otherwise I would have to confront Edward and his "come hither".

He was incredibly competitive, and apparently if both of the other boys had held me, Edward would have to do so as well.

I rolled my eyes at him. He fucks me--repeatedly, not to mention-- and now all he wants to do is drape his arm over my shoulder?

Moron.

But of course God stepped in to the picture _yet again_, and as always, I assumed he was bored so that meant my first lesson was english literature.

The same lesson Edward had.

In my whole schedule, I had about five periods with him.

_Ha-ha._ Very funny.

When I walked to my seat he stalked me, and once we both sat down he pulled out his notebook and ripped a page out of it.  
He scribbled something quickly on to it, then shoved it fiercely to me.

_Why did u go to Jazz? U made me lonely. :(_

I laughed soundlessly. My message took a lot longer time to write than his, even though it was about a letter or two longer than what he had written.

_I'm sure I did.  
One girl doesn't seem to be enuff in any case??_

He looked up from the paper and smirked at me, then shook his head slightly.  
He wrote something on the paper again and then pushed it much more gently to me.

_Are you coming to my house today? It's been two days. I'm getting tired of all this work by myself.  
I have to use my hand and my imagination?!_

I wrinkled my face in disgust, and hoped that the teacher wouldn't walk by and take the paper. How embarrassing would that be?

I'm starting to think God just has something against me, because suddenly I heard footsteps approaching from behind me. I took the paper and hid it quickly under the desk, the teacher wouldn't see it.

I looked at Edward, who was smiling confidently.

_What was wrong with this guy?_He had just written the negatives about masturbation and the professor was about to read it, and he was fucking _smiling_?

"So, passing notes are you?" Mr. Danes confronted, and I shook my head.

"No, Sir." Edward's smooth voice interrupted. "Just some notes of this lesson." He handed Mr. Danes a note with a bunch of stupid and complicated words, and the teacher took it angrily.

I heard him mutter some profanities under his breath as he read it, and surely enough he walked away.

I glared at Edward, who was glowing with satisfaction. Balling my hand up in a fist, I punched his shoulder as hard as I could. He wouldn't budge, and it just left me with a broken hand.

"Ouch! You dumb jackass!" I whispered furiously, and his grin stretched wider.

"What was that for? I just saved us."

"You don't write about that shit on a piece of paper! Someone will see it!" I cried angrily.

"Whoops." he laughed.

Suddenly the bell rang and we shot up and out of our seats, only to be disturbed by a nasal voice I hated by this point.

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan, one moment please?" We glanced nervously at each other, and a daring wave of _"ooh's"_ spread across the room before everyone filed out.

"I told you Sir, we weren't passing notes." Edward assured, sounding slightly annoyed. He ran a hand through his hair, standing slumped on his right leg.

"No, I know. But you _were_talking, so that equals in detention. Plus, I need to ask you for a favor." Mr. Danes said matter-of-factly, and I groaned loudly. "Go to the garage and pick up the new poetry books, please. They should be by the private elevator for the teachers. But you take the stairs."

He looked at us meaningfully, and just because he was an asshole I flipped him the bird behind my back as we started walking away.

"Old man." Edward grumbled under his breath. "Who puts fucking poetry books in a garage?"

I laughed at his misery, and as we walked along the school hall I saw the Incredible Four in the distance. Edward stopped quickly to give Rosalie a kiss and we continued walking.

"Where are you going?" she called out to us, with a confused and slightly mad face.

"Garage." he answered dully, then blew her another kiss and we both sprinted in to a jog.

The stairwell smelled like piss, and I guessed it would take us around five minutes to get down the 15 flights of stairs. I bet it would have taken have that time in even that slow-ass box the school called an elevator. Fucking idiot Mr. Danes.

But, we finally did make it and I was incredibly thankful when we reached the completely empty garage.

We half-ran to the books, and he carried both the heavy boxes in his hand. I saw he was struggling, so I offered to help. He shook his head quickly, then turned to me with a tortured expression.

"I'm a man. I'll do it myself." he managed to choke out, walking like a turtle back to the staircase.

I rolled my eyes at him. Men and their pride.

He was carrying _poetry books_in his arms. I think that is honestly slightly embarrassing.

When he dropped the boxes he groaned when he looked at the staircase, and I looked at him, feeling the evil spread inside my body.

"We'll break in to the elevator. There's no way you're carrying all of this up fifteen flights of stairs. No way." I said defensively, then took one of the boxes and started walking back to the elevator, not bothering to wait for his response. I heard him pick up the other box, and his heavy footsteps.

When we had finally gotten back to the "private elevator", I looked at Edward questioningly.

"Well?" He glared slightly at me, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"This was you're idea!" he burst out, and I had to laugh at his face.

He eventually stopped pouting and laughed along with me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.  
"Okay, Virgin. How would you feel if I told you I had a pocket knife?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Confused. And afraid." I said, backing out of his grip as he laughed at me. "Confused because a pocket knife won't do shit, and afraid because you have a one."

He scoffed at me, then pulled out a wooden red case and flipped the knife out.

"Oh, please." he huffed, and then bent on to his knees and stuck the knife through the little crack at the closed doors, and once they opened wide enough he let go of it quickly, then stuck his fingers through and the doors opened wide.

He was obviously pleased with himself as he motioned his hand in to the small little area. "Madame." he said politely, and I held the doors open while he carried the boxes in.

The elevator was warm and tight, and it definetly did not help that the boxes were there. It said on a sticker near the buttons that it was only made for two people, but the boxes were taking up the space the second person was supposed to stand, so Edward's body was pressed hard up against mine.

He laughed nervously, and I tried to do so too, but lost all ability to think when I felt his hardness press up against my thigh.

This man was always ready for action, huh?

I imagined what it would be like if he took me here, right now.

_His hand opened the button of my jeans, and he pressed the emergency stop button and stared straight in to my eyes. He tugged lightly on my pants, and the fell down to the floor. I stepped out of them and stood there, almost completely naked._

__

His hand ghosted up my thigh, and I panted heavily as he made it to the lace covering the area he wanted the most. I felt him grasp tightly on the thin satin, then pull once roughly and retrieve his hand, stuffing the fabric quickly in to his jacket pocket.

He crushed his lips on mine, his tongue entering my mouth without permission, but I didn't fucking care.

I wanted him in me, perhaps one way more than any other, but this would do. For now.

He cupped my breasts with his hands while he explored my mouth, then disconnected our lips for the shortest amount of time to pull my shirt over my head. He pulled his own jeans off, and pushed me up against the wall and put the tip of his...

My bubble of fantasy burst when I caught myself breathing heavily as his groin started coming closer to mine, and I saw that he was doing it with purpose.

Suddenly he looked straight in to my eyes. His own were burning with lust, and I was in such an unhealthy state of mind that I couldn't say anything when he pushed the emergency stop button, his gaze never leaving mine.

He pushed me to the wall so that his body was even closer, then shoved his tongue down my throat. I was gasping for air once his lips left mine. He pushed me up against the wall, and I looked at him, aroused and shocked.

"Edward, we can't do this..." I managed to breathe, and he looked up at me, his eyes still burning green.

"Can't we?" he finally choked out, his hands traveling slowly across my body. "Take you're--"

He was interrupted by the elevator phone ringing, and he let me down with a growl before turning to answer it. "Yes? No no, we're okay. Eh, I'm not sure. It stopped on it's own...Alright. Thank you." he hissed, and then the elevator started with a quick bounce.

"How are we going to explain what we were doing in here?" I asked, my breath still heavy.

"We got permission, of course." he said smoothly with an angelic smile, and if I hadn't known the truth I would have believed him.

We stepped out of the elevator, and with a sigh Edward grabbed my arm and started heading to the outdoor car parking lot. I jerked to a stop, glaring at him.

"Eh, where are you going?" I demanded, trying to wriggle out of his grip.  
"You didn't think I'd leave it at this, did you? We're cutting class and getting in my car." My heart, which had finally gone down to a normal rate started pounding hard.

"What if someone sees us?" I asked, my voice shaky. He rolled his eyes at me.  
"I'm driving to the woods first, obviously." he said, then took my hand again and started pulling me.

"Rosalie?"  
"We'll be back by then," he assured, and that was all for me. I didn't need any more convincing.

"What will we be doing on our tutouring lesson then, Edward?" I asked as he opened the passenger door for me. Once I had gotten in he jumped in the driver's seat, and before pulling out on to the road he looked at me smugly.

"Round four, obviously." he laughed, and then sped quickly down the road.

When we reached a secluded area hidden by thousands of trees, he stopped the car and stared in to my eyes before jumping over to my side and dropping my seat. I gasped, and he rolled his eyes at me before lifting the seat a little bit.

I was breathing embarrassingly loud, anxious and eagerly anticipating what was about to happen. He knelt on the area before my legs, grazing his hands slowly from my ankles, and when he finally reached my center he licked his lips once and unbuttoned my jeans expertly with his thumb.

"Wait." I managed to breath, and he looked up at me, confused.

"What?" he almost hissed, and I knew it was because he was incredibly sexually frustrated.  
"Touch yourself." I commanded, and now his gaze was almost angry.

"_What?!_ That's insane." he growled, then continued pulling my pants down. I took both of his hands quickly once they were off, and looked him in the eyes.

"Please." I begged, and I saw the internal battle going on in his eyes.  
"Bella," he whined.

"Edward." I fought back sternly. He shook his head, denying my request.  
"Bella, I'm so fucking hard for you. You're here. Why jerk off?" he demanded, and I smiled smugly, knowing the power I had over him.

I said nothing as I pushed him off me and back to his own seat. He looked as if he could kill me right then and there.

I leaned over to his head, and started sucking gently on his earlobe. I earned a moan from him, then worked my hands lower down.

He gasped when I loosened the button of his pants and pulled everything down, releasing his throbbing erection. I cupped my hand around it, and I would have laughed at his face at any other circumstance; his jaw was dropped, his eyes wide and his eyebrows curved in a very odd way. Both his hands were up, and it looked as if he were an overly-excited seven year old waiting to answer a question the teacher had just asked.

I started going up and down slowly, and his face was gradually becoming more relaxed, his arms going down from over his head. He squeezed my shoulder tightly, and it hurt so good to know that the pain was coming from his pleasure.

"Fuck, yes, Virgin," he grunted as I started to move my hand quicker on him. He was moving his upper body around a lot, his other hand searching for something to hold on to while his eyes were shut tight. "You have no idea...how...ugh..." he breathed, not bothering to end his sentence.

" 'I have no idea how' what, Edward?" I asked him, a trace of humour in voice. All I got in response was a groan and a word resembling "yes", so I started to pump slower. "Say it Edward. Or I'll stop." He moaned in protest, opening his mouth and trying to find words.

"Good...how good...it..." he said slowly, and his face showed that he was about to make a mess in the car, so I removed my hands and wrapped my lips around him, trying to take his full girth in my mouth as he came in several long spurts, crying my name.

When he was finished, he sighed contently, a large grin stretching his face. He cleared his throat, then turned to me, looking me straight in the eye. "What I was trying to say was you have no idea how good that feels." he laughed, and I giggled with him.

"Yes, I understood that." I snorted, but my voice sounded impatient and strained. Watching him ride out his orgasm had gotten me more turned on than what I had ever been in my whole life. "You're orgasm face is incredible." I managed to laugh, but it sounded strained again.

He looked at me through narrowed eyes before pushing me over in to my seat again, then sliding down from his own seat and sitting in the small space in front of me.

"May I continue now, or will you insist on me masturbating in front of you again?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he sucked and licked my neck lightly.

"Go right ahead." I said sarcastically as he started tugging on my panties, and I bucked up so that he could pull them down.

He placed his hands on my hips before they finally reached my core, and I started panting heavily. He didn't climb over me as I had expected. He just stayed there, staring down at my crotch, occasionally licking his lips. Suddenly he lifted his hand, examining it.

"Have you noticed," he started matter-of-factly. "That I have quite long fingers? They come in handy when I play the piano." He cast a smug look at me, and I shot a questioning look at him. "They come in handy for other things too, I've noticed."

_Wait a second.  
He wasn't going to--_  
I felt his finger slip in me, and I groaned, throwing my head back in ecstacy. He hadn't done this before to me. Nobody had done this to me before. Ever. I groaned as he dipped another finger inside me, pumping slowly.

"How does that feel?" he asked me, and I nodded and moaned to show my approval. "I asked you how it feels, Bella. Now tell me." he ordered, and I understood that this was his payback.

It felt so good, and I didn't understand how amazing just his fingers could feel inside me. I would surely die if he pulled out.

"That's what I thought," he said smugly. Had I just spoken that out loud?

The familiar pleasure building up inside me changed suddenly a place I hadn't known existed was discovered. I screamed out loud when he hit it, and not only did I feel the pleasure in my abdomen now, but in my back.

My fucking _back_. It paralyzed me, and as I came my whole body was shaking and trembling. It was possibly one of the strongest orgasms I had had in my entire life. When I was finished, he pulled his pants back up and so did I, and he jumped smoothly back in to the drivers seat and started the engine.

He looked as if he were about to burst with satisfaction, and when he looked me in my eye something I had never seen was in them. It was playful and tender, matching the sincerity of his heart-stopping smile.

_Hm. Heart-stopping?_

He escorted me out of the car, and while we walked back in to the building to the halls which were now full, he examined me with a strange look.  
"What?" I asked him, and he smiled a crooked grin.

"You look freshly fucked." he laughed, and I glared at him.  
"Well, I'm _not_." I growled and he cocked his head slightly.

"You're finger fucked." he snickered, and I gaped at him, punching him hard on the shoulder.

"No, I am _not_! Fucking jerk-off." I muttered, regretting it instantly. He was opening his mouth to say something, but I pressed my hand over his mouth before he could. Of course, he licked my hand and I shot it away from him, leaving him chuckling at my reaction.

"You know, I've had my tongue in other places of yours. I don't understand what you have against me licking you're hand all of a sudden."

I narrowed my eyes at him, staring him down as hard as I could. I was still coming down from my high though, so unfortunately for me I imagined that my gaze still had a hint of amazement and "Cloud 9" in it.

"Ha-_ha_. Very funny." I mumbled sarcastically, and lucky me our friends arrived then.

"You look like shit, Bella," was the first thing Alice said when she came, and I laughed nervously.  
"Thanks." I giggled, starting to walk to the parking lot.

"Do you guys _have_to have you're tutouring session today?" Rosalie huffed, and I exchanged a glance with Edward. "I was hoping me and my baby could do something tonight."

She embraced Edward and leaned in to his neck, starting to kiss and suck his earlobe.

An animalistic feeling of anger, jealousy and possessiveness flared up inside me, and I wanted to kick Rosalie's ass right there, even though I was the one stealing her man.

That was _my_ fucking earlobe she was sucking! _My_ fucking earlobe I made Edward cum with! _My_ fucking earlobe I made him moan with!

The sound of pleasure coming out of his chest made me angrier than what I had ever been before. I needed to mark him. Now.

"Yeah, Rose. My grades are still horrible." I said, my voice a bit sharper than necessary. I looked at Edward meaningfully, urging him to help me out.

"Of course we need too, baby." he said sweetly, and this time _he_ took her earlobe.

That made me so _fucking _mad. "Every session is valuable."

She pouted, and then Jasper suddenly squeezed in between the two.

"Tomorrow night, guys, we'll be hitting Jessica's party. Are you in? You and you're _baby_ can spend more time together, that way." he said sourly, and Edward shrugged.

"Sure." Everyone started mumbling optimistic things, and when asked I said a short yes to the invitation.

I said a quick goodbye to everyone, then hopped in to Edward's Volvo. He sensed my anger and drove quickly to the house, and I knew exactly what he was thinking.

_Let's see if angry sex really is the best._

* * *

**;)**


	3. Cheesy Dreaming

**Wowie wowa! I have _17 _reviews now. Do you know what that means!? That means that I got... -counts on fingers- 13 reviews for the last chapter! _13._Yay! ^_^**

**And to sillyaddict13 (who I definetly hope is reading this .)-- good choice in music! Thumbs up to you. :P**

**4 more things you might want to know:**

**Next chapter will be the first EPOV. ^_^**

**The smut in this chapter is unfortunately not very vivid, because I am so tired. It's 04:44 AM and I am just...argh. And I still have to edit!? Bullcrap. So that explains grammerr errerz. :)**

**They use condoms. The use pills. They use whatever the fuck you need for safe sex and minus STDs. I just don't bother to type "he pulled the condom out of the wrapper", or whatever the fuck. It just sounds wrong. XD**

**And....reviews are love! Gimme some of that, and I'll give you some of it back! Gracias! :3**

**P.S**

**You have no idea how fucking pissed I am right now! x_x I've edited this thing 3 times and it's still all fucked up! ARGH!**

* * *

The tension in the car was presumable now, and the waves of anger weren't only rolling off me anymore.

Edward was confused why I was acting like this, and I had felt the shift of mood as it went from questioning to annoyed to furious. When he pulled up at his house, he took me in his arms roughly and raced up the stairs to his house. And no, not the way you take a stray dog in you're arms and love it.

This was rough. This was angry. And more importantly, he was quite literally taking me in his arms.

He quickly made it to his room, and slammed the door hard behind him.

I glared at him, and out of nowhere he pushed me up against the wall, putting one hand on either side of my head. I wasn't fooled, though; his eyes were dark and his lips red and swollen with arousal.

"What the fuck is you're problem?" he demanded, and for a second I lost track of time and space as his cool breath washed over me. I sighed, but when I opened my eyes the fury reigned over me once more.

"Nothing!" I shouted, and took the collar of his shirt and pushed him on to his bed, laying on top of him and crushing my lips against him. He responded eagerly at first, before he flipped us over and suddenly he was on top of me.

"Tell me, Bella," he said seriously. "Now."  
"Fuck you." I spat, surprising myself by taking all my anger out on him.

He put more of his weight on top of me and smiled. Fucking bastard.

"You're in no place to be rude to me, Virgin. Fucking tell me _now_."

I groaned as his weight pressed nearly all the air out of me, and he lifted himself slightly so that I could breathe more.

"Rosalie is all....over you!" I screamed hysterically, and his expression went from smug anger to confused.  
"Virgin, she's my girlfriend." he said softly as he sat me up and pushed me further in to the corner of his bed. "Of course she's _'all over me'_."

His hand was lingering at the hem of my shirt, and all I could do was glare angrily at him as I tried to think of something logical to say.

"Well, fucking loyal boyfriend you are." I growled, and the color of his eyes shifted so dark that I could barely see that twinkle of light which screamed "take me now". I realised that he had slightly torn the bottom of my t-shirt, but why the fuck would I care? Rough pleasure was about to come right this way.

He buried his hands in my hair and pressed his lips hard on mine, slipping his tongue quickly inside my mouth while pulling my shirt over my head.

We were both panting heavily as he worked to unbutton my pants as I did the same with him.

Wow. This was so..._sick.  
Sickly gratifying._

"Lay down." he commanded once we were both naked, and his voice was so furious that 99.9 percent of me was doing it because I wanted him, and 0.1 percent did it because I was absolutely terrified. He was in control now, as his lips pushed to mine, biting and sucking on the bottom.

I moaned in to his mouth, and suddenly he moved away and sat up. His body hovered over mine, and then he lifted my right leg over his shoulder as he pushed in to me, leaving me gasping and him grunting.

No time was wasted by going slow; the pace was as fast as it would get, and he didn't stop as he lifted us in to a sitting position, wrapping my legs around his waist. His face was just an inch away from mine, and as he panted heavily the scent of his delicious smell repeatedly washed over my face.

"You think you're any better?" he whispered roughly, as he buried his face in my neck. "She's you're friend...but you feel so good." He had switched the negative on to his side.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could choke out, and I whimpered when I felt his teeth sink in to the skin where my neck met my shoulder delicately, sucking and nipping.

"Never be." he hissed, thrusting harder. "Never be sorry for this."

Man, this guy was the King of double standards, but fuck, he was _incredible._

I accidentally scratched him across his cheek, but he seemed to gain more pleasure than pain out of it.

His groaning became louder, and finally his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cried out in ecstacy at the same time as I did.

When our breathing had returned to normal, he slid out of me, but I stayed laying on his chest as he pulled us down on the bed. He squirmed a little bit as he tried to get the blanket over us both, but eventually did and looked up at me with a soft grin.

"Angry sex _is_ the best," he laughed, and I chuckled with him--until I saw the small amount of blood running down his cheek.

"Oh no!" I cried out, taking the blanket and wiping off the small amount of liquid escaping. It only needed to be dried once because it was just a scratch, but I felt horrible. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I kept mumbling over and over against his cheek as I continued throwing small kisses where he was hurt.

He giggled sweetly at me, tracing patterns with his fingers up and down my back.

"Shh, angel." he soothed. "It's just a scratch." I ignored his attempt to cool me down, continuing to throw apologetic kisses across his face. Eventually the pecks started to slow down nonetheless, as I felt a very pleasant drowziness creep up on me, and I lay my head down and started kissing his bare chest instead.

* * *

I opened my eyes, not taking the unfamiliar darkness very kindly.

There was a purplish haze outside the glass, and gasped loudly when I remembered that I didn't _have_ a whole wall dedicated to a gigantic window.

I flung up, and felt Edward jump a little under me.  
"Ah!" he cried as I turned on the light.

"Shit, Edward!" I yelled, flinging clothes quickly across the room, a failed attempt to put them on my body. He looked just as disoriented as me, and when he looked at the little nightstand next to him his jaw dropped, and a hand shot up to his mouth.

"What time is it?!" I screeched, and he looked at me, eyes wide.

"03:18."

Oh holy Mother of fucking _Christ_, I need a new religion. God seems incredibly pissed at me.

"Crap! Charlie is going to be so...fuck!" I yelled, and hurried over to him so that I could give him a quick kiss on the lips before I rushed out the room. "See you at school!" My voice was still distressed as I walked as quietly as I could out the door, but when I walked out on to the porch, I realised my car wasn't there.

Who would want to steal that piece of crap?

Oh. Holy. Crap.

_Nooooo._

I had taken the car with Edward to his house, so mine was still at school. I ran back in to his room, not even bothering to be careful. I ended up being loud and noisy either way, and he seemed unsurprised when I burst back in the door.

He must have remembered before me, because he was now fully dressed and holding car keys in his hands.

"Let's roll." he whispered, taking my hand gently. Luckily nobody had heard me running around the whole building like the stupid klutz I was, but Edward apparent had since he stopped me before I could go hurricane across his house again.

It felt like forever before we got to his car, but we eventually did reach it.

I sat down, clasping my seat belt quickly over my body before commanding hime to drive like he's never driven before.

We got there in less than 3 minutes, and to my surprise he leaned in to give me a passionate kiss before looking me in the eye, with the same tender and playful expression as he had in the forest.

_What does that mean?_ I hadn't noticed that I was still in the car before he laughed impatiently.

"You should really get inside Virgin, before my parents call the cops." he chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised if they already called my dad." I snorted. "G'night, Sex-Hair."

I climbed out of the car and watched him drive away, an unfamiliar weakness spreading in my legs.

I had to remind myself that it was three in the morning and force myself to get up and in to the house. Charlie wasn't sitting up and waiting for me, so I went in to his room.

Fast asleep.

Nudging him slightly, his snoring was abruptly stopped and he looked up to me, confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, turning on the bedside light, providing a faint yellow glow.

"It's three A.M, dad." I told him. He nodded his head suspiciously, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Yes, _I know that._" he said a bit sourly. "So why aren't you with Alice? She called me a couple of hours ago asking if you could sleep over. Remember?" he said slowly, as if he were speaking to a child.

Oh shit. Alice knew.

"Uh, yeah, dad. I forgot. Sorry." I finally said, and he looked at me as if I were crazy.  
"Does she know you're here?"

Oh shit. Again.

"Um, yeah...she was trying to stop me from leaving. I must have just totally spaced."

Fuck. This wasn't going good.

"Eh...okay...goodnight, Bells." he said, pulling the blanket over his head.

Responsible father my ass. And he's the chief of police?

"Night, Dad." I said as I shut the door to his room.

I didn't have the patience to take any of my clothes off before I went to bed, so I collapsed on to it with a loud thud, not bothering to get under the blanket or even rest my head on the pillow.

_"Edward!" I cried, my voice full with relief. I was running across a big field of flowers to him, and he was running towards me too._

Ugh. This was unpleasantly different. The only thing missing was the "I believe I can fly" music in the background and this would all be perfect.

_"Baby," he breathed as we looked each other in the eye, taking my hands and twining them with his own.  
"I missed you." I whispered, and his whole face lit up in a heart breaking smile._

_  
"I missed you too, my angel." he laughed, then cupped my face in his hands and kissed me tenderly. "I love you."  
"Forever and ever." I said softly, then returned to kissing his soft, angelic lips...._

"Agh!" I caught myself screaming and drenched in sweat as I was quickly pushed back in to the real world.

What the fuck was that?

I got up and headed towards the bathroom, in a bad need of a cold shower, but when I accidentally looked at the nightstand where my alarm clock was, I just rushed out the front door and in to my car.

I thanked Superman for making me fall asleep with my clothes on, because this perfect _coincidence_ was not a work of God. God was never nice to me. It could only have been Superman who was behind this.

_Bella, this is _not_ the time!_

It was already 07:57 when I got in the car, and my algebra class started at 08:00.

God was behind _that_ one.

_Bella! Not now!_

I finally reached the school at ten past eight, which was better than nothing.

Actually, I regret coming here in the first place. I should have just skipped school the whole day. Now I had a ripped shirt and a confrontation to...confront?

Ugh. And I had to look at Edward after that sick, messed up dream.

Resulting in what I could only assume a day full with pooling of blood in my cheeks.

Oh well.

At _least_ it was Friday....a Friday where I would have to go to Jessica Stanley's party.

No. No. No. Fuck. Would the torture never end?

Suddenly Mike--my partner in algebra class, unfortunately--tapped lightly on my shoulder and winked at me, and I realised I had been sulking the whole lesson.

"Hey, baby," he said with that same nightmare worthy wink. "Lesson time is up. Unless you wanted some time with Mr. Newton ?"

Oh my _Superman_. Barf.

"Listen, Mike...." I hesitated. "Sorry to burst you're bubble, but...you're not so good in bed." I smiled politely at him, and to my surprise he laughed.

"Yeah, right. That was the best time of my life. I'm amazing at that shit. So what do you say you and me head over to the bathroom and I'll give you a taste of Little Mike? Or should I say, _Big_ Mike?"

Okay, this was getting sad and humiliating.

"Mike. You are such a _douche_. You screw so badly that I didn't even bother to fake it. But don't blame yourself. Blame it on _Microscopic_ Mike." I said sourly, then got up and ran to the corridor.

Bad foul, I remembered, since I saw Alice standing right there waiting for me. "Alice! Hey, girlfriend!" I said as cheerfully as I could, but the note of hysteria was clear.

"Don't you _'girlfriend'_me. Ah, there comes Eddieboy now. Let's see what he has to say."

When I saw him my heart threatened to jump out of my chest, and I'm pretty sure it did when the corner of his lips lifted in to the same angelic smile as in my dream. The scratch on his cheek was clear, and I felt slightly guilty that I had caused this amazing person pain.

Okay, it wasn't bigger than a papercut. But still...

At least it wasn't so bad that I couldn't admit that I was a bit happy that it was there. I had marked him; he was _mine_.

But when he took a glance at his sister, he lowered his head and wore a tiresome expression. I could only assume Alice had been torturing him all day.

"Hi," Edward mouthed, grinning wide.  
"This is no time for smiles, Edward." she hissed. "Why was the door locked when I came home, and why was nobody opening it?"

I looked at Edward, who seemed very calm and casual.

"Relax, Alice. We were just doing algebra and then we fell asleep is all." he laughed, and Alice was still glowering slightly at us but her face was a bit lighter.

"Are you _sure_?" she asked suspiciously, and I nodded furiously.

"Of course. What did you think?" I demanded, trying to make her seem like the bad one.

She fell for it, looking as innocent as she could.

"Nothing." she said sweetly, but I noticed she was still narrowing her eyes. "So, were you guys planning to come to Stanley's party?"

Edward rolled his eyes at her, seeming relieved that she had accepted our excuse.

"We already said yes. Why would we back out?" he snorted, and Alice cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Why would you lock the door for an algebra lesson?" I thought I heard her say in a muted voice. I was probably just imagining it.

But Edward seemed to hear it too, a sweet blush spreading lightly across his face, coloring his already slightly flushed pale skin.

"Her parents are out of town, I hope?" I asked them, and they both scoffed at me.  
"Duh." Alice mocked, while Edward was still looking at me as if I had missed something utterly obvious.

"Eh, if you don't remember," I said through clenched teeth. "Tyler once had a party when his parents were on a date, and they came home while a couple of people were _fornicating_ in every room." They looked at me with a strange expression, then burst out in laughter at my formal language.

"Oh, yeah. How could I forget that?" Edward said through his fits of laughter.  
"Who's fornicating?" I heard Emmett's booming voice ask behind us, and when I turned around he was grinning wide.

"Hey, Em." Alice greeted and gave him a pat on the back.

"_What's_ fornicating?" Emmett asked impatiently, and Edward didn't look surprised that he was so clueless of this fact.

Alice and I, on the other hand, were raising our eyebrows at him.

"You're 18 and you don't know what fornicating is?" Alice said slowly. He shook his head, clearly not embarrassed of this fact. I sighed, thinking of a reasonable explanation that Emmett would understand.

" _'You and me baby ain't nothing but mammals, so let's do it like they do on the discovery channel'_." I sang in a monotone voice, and his face lit up in understanding.  
"Oh." he said shortly, then laughed. "_Why_ were you talking about fornicating?"

"Emmett," Edward groaned. "Shut up." He turned to me then, with a mischevious smile on his face. "You have a lovely voice. You sing that song very well, too." I rolled my eyes and smacked his head.

"Edward, shut up." I chuckled, then turned to Alice who was looking at my shirt.

"Shit, Virgin. What did you do to you're shirt?" she asked, her expression livid and frightened. Uh-oh. Edward was pursing his lips as Emmett and Alice eyed my top, and I understood that he was saying I was on my own on this one.

_That's what you get for telling me to shut up._

"Oh, no, that's nothing. I, um..." I rambled. "I--yesterday, when I was leaving you're house my shirt got caught on a door handle and it ripped." I finally said.

_Booyah, motherfuckers. Bella Swan is in the house._

"Huh." she said shortly. "Interesting."

_Bella Swan has left the building...through a window._

"So,what time do we have to be at Jessica's?" Emmett asked, and Alice threw herself in to a vivid despcription of everything about the party.

The next few lessons went pretty quick, since Edward was with me on nearly every single one. He noted that there was something different about me when I looked at him, that I was almost embarrassed.

I shook my head and laughed at him. I could _never_ tell him about that dream I had, and so instead I tried to lead the conversation another direction.

When that failed, I took the one topic I knew he could handle; sex.

He seemed to be incredibly pleased with last night, and from there on out he was in charge of the talking.

And before I knew it, Rose and Alice had convinced me (_forced me_) to come over to the Hale residence to get the beauty crap for Jessica's party all in order.

Apparently, Alice knew I would have to accept, because she had bought me a dress without my permission.

As much as I did like shopping, I hated it when people did it for me. Not that Alice had a bad taste in fashion, but I felt incredibly guilty knowing that I could never pay her back all the designer bags and clothes that she had a tendency to buy me.

We got in to Rosalie's convertible, and I could care less about my pickup being at the school over the weekend.

It wasn't as if anyone was going to steal it.

I almost laughed at the thought; the truck was worth max 5 dollars. It was the gas that took all the money.

When we got in to Rosalie's penthouse apartment located in Port Angeles, we rushed up the infamous spiral staircase which led directly in to her room.

It had, in the beginning, been a whole other apartment, but the Hale's were so rich that they had bought the whole thing and added a private staircase.

So Rosalie basically had her own flat, with a kitchen and everything.

It had a spectacular view, and just like Edward's house it had a whole wall dedicated to a gigantic window.

They pulled me in to the bathroom, indicating that I was first up for the makeover.

They gave me a smokey eye look, and I could barely recognize myself behind all the makeup. I looked very feminine and cat-like. Almost sexy.

"Shit, Virgin. You could almost pass for a one-night-stander." Alice said proudly, and I laughed--for an entirely different reason than what Rose and her were laughing about, but still.

"Almost." I agreed, and then they pulled me off my seat and in to the huge walk-in closet.

They undressed me, and I blushed lightly as I saw them examining my naked body.  
"I _would_ like a couple of clothes here, if it's not too big of a burden..." I mumbled, and then saw their eyes widen. "What?" Rosalie's hand shot up to her mouth as she tried to restrain her laughter, failing miserably.

"Fuck, Virgin! Is that--is that a _hickey_?!" Alice shouted, clearly excited. She pointed to where my neck met my shoulder, and I looked down. Surely enough, a dark purple bruise was there.

_...I whimpered when I felt his teeth sink in to the skin where my neck met my shoulder delicately, sucking and nipping._

I hadn't even remembered that until now.

"Who's it from?" Rosalie giggled.

"Um," I started, trying to think of a name that didn't disgust me. "Alex Hissey?" My lying skills had gone down the past 6 months, which was either because of Edward or because of my very bad luck, making my answer sound like a question.

"Ew!" Alice cried out. "Hissey hickey!" The both started snickering like crazy as they pulled out a dress for me, and I didn't even have time to look at it; they were both so amusing when they were like this, that I couldn't do anything other than just observe them.

"Oh! Who got a Hissey hickey on her neck? VIRGIN SWANPANTS!" they both laughed loudly as they pulled out a dangerous looking pair of polished black stilettos. "Looking like a bruise but it surely is not? VIRGIN SWANPANTS! She's wishing it weren't, it's still fresh and blue! VIRGIN SWANPANTS! Absorbant, I doubt it, but it was on who? VIRGIN SWANPANTS! VIRGIN SWANPANTS, VIRGIN SWANPANTS, VIRGIN SWANPANTS, VIRGIN....SWANPAAAAAAAAAAANTS....VIRGIN!"

They both screamed the finale, and I must admit that they did a pretty good spontaneous job at making lyrics for Spongebob's themesong.

No need to mention the fact that was based on a hickey, though.

I wonder how they would react if I told them it was a Cullen original?

I bet they wouldn't be singing about _that one._

Ha-ha.

"Okay, Virgin. Take a look at yourself." Rosalie finally said after they both were laughed dry, and she pulled out a door with a mirror on it.

I didn't recognize myself. If I thought I looked "sexy" before, that was an understatement.

I looked like fucking sex on legs. Not that I thought I looked hot or pretty or anything.

I just looked 100 kinds of fuckable.

The black dress was a v-neck which was cut all the way down to just below the bottom of my bust, and there was a silver belt which was strapped around, making me look fuller.

It stopped right above my knees, and the incredibly unstable 6-inch heels made me look incredibly tall and also made my legs look incredibly long.

"Wow." was all I could say. Rosalie had an impish grin on her face, and when I turned around she looked proud.  
"Don't fall." she said sweetly, as they went and picked out their own dresses.

* * *

We sat on Rosalie's huge round bed, admiring the view of the city. We were waiting for Emmett, Jasper and Edward to come pick us up, since I would not be able to take the subway in these shoes.

We--or they--were planning to get drunk, and they didn't want to ruin Rosalie's convertible. When I asked about that old saying, _don't drink and drive_, they laughed at and told me that I "_had much to learn". _

We would have to have taken a cab if they weren't up for it, because the highest heels I've ever been on before these were 3 inch, and I fell on those.

Hell, I fall in my Adidas all the time. How I would resist falling in these (it's a very tempting offer), I didn't know, but at least I would only be walking in a small two-story suburban house, so I should be alright.

"Alice? How many times have you and Jasper had sex?" Rosalie asked suddenly.

"Wow, Rose. I don't know. Maybe seven times? Eight?" Alice guessed, and Rosalie frowned. "How many times have you and _Edward_ had sex?"

She seemed reluctant--it was her brother, after all--, but I could see she wanted to help her friend.

"Zero. It's worrying me. I thought that teen boys were horny all the time?" Rosalie pouted, and Alice and I both laughed.

"He seemed like he wanted to a couple of months ago, but I said no. But the past week he's been acting different. I've changed my mind, and I want to _be_ with him...but now, he seems a little bit touchy whenever I bring it up. He says that he 'wants to stay true'. True to what, I don't know." she huffed, and Alice put a reassuring hand on her back.

Hm. I had also noticed a change this week. But it hadn't only been around Edward; it had been around me, too.

"I'm sure it's fine, baby. He's probably just cranky." Alice giggled, and then the doorbell rang.

_Saved by the bell._

"I'll get it!" Rosalie called out, then ran down the stairs, with Alice right on her tail.

I, on the other hand, was walking unstably down the stairs, clutching hard on the stair railing.

It did help that the steps were fur, but it wasn't much of a big difference to if it would have been wood.

"You look adorable, Rosie." I heard Edward's soft voice coming from the hallway, so I tried walking a bit quicker.

When I finally got down I saw Jasper, Emmett and Edward standing by the front door. When they saw me all of their jaws dropped down to the floor, and their eyes popped out of their sockets.

Alice and Rosalie were smoking tonight, so I didn't understand why they were looking at me like this.

Edward cleared his throat, and shut his jaw slightly.

"Wow, Virgin," he mumbled. "You look..." He didn't finish his sentence, but I could read his mind.

_100 kinds of fuckable._

"_Thank you_, Edward." I said as I wobbled towards them.

Jasper and Emmett were still gaping at me like goldfish, and I smacked Emmett lightly on his shoulder as I passed by him. "Come on lo--" I slipped on to my knees, but luckily Edward caught me before any damage could be done. Yet again.

He laughed lightly, but it sounded a bit strained.

"Maybe I should just hold on to you on the way to the car. You know, just so you don't die." he chuckled, then grasped my waist in his right arm and Rosalie in his left.

"Fucking Hugh Hefner we've got here." I giggled.

"Eh, no. I'm just trying to keep you safe." he said a little bit heatedly, casting a reassuring glance at Rose.

We got in the private elevator which took us 50 floors down in 30 seconds, and it was quite a ride.

Emmett and Jasper were smiling hard the whole time, and I swear to Superman that Jasper let out a little squeak once.

When we turned to get out of it, I met Edward's gaze.

His eyes were dark and full with lust, his lips slightly swollen and begging to be kissed. I shook my head discretely at him, almost telling him to stop thinking whatever he was.

_Oh, you know what he's thinking_, Dirty Bella whispered.

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath to myself.

Edward helped me in to the car, putting me next to himself and Alice.

"I swear to God," Emmett promised. "I am going to be getting _so _fucking wasted."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! I pray and I pray that it will save this time. Otherwise, I don't know what I'll do.**

**-after saving-**

**YES!! YESS! FINALLY!**

**Remember! Reviews are love, drunk driving is bad. :) Lol.**

**Well, I should make like a hockeyplayer over to my Word and get the puck out of here!  
Get it? Cuz puck kind of sounds like--well, you get it. ;)**


	4. An Ugly Feeling

**Just wanted to give big thanks to Laurrrr and tulips of eternal love for reviewing...3 times!? Gasp.  
It's a whole lot when you consider I only have you know...3 chapters. x_x You guyses rock. ^_^ You're reviews make me smilies. :) :) :)**

**So, in this chapter we get to see a bit of Broward, (or, "Protectiveward". Snort.) Jealousward (Envyward? Greenward? Oh yeah.) and Angerward. Not so much Cockward I'm afraid, not yet, and the Jealouswardness here is not so intense, since it's more of a primal feeling and not emotional.**

**And maybe if you're lucky and good with the reviews I'll throw in a dirty smut--and don't worry, I'll actually TYPE it. You know, when I'm not so tired I wouldn't mind falling asleep on a bookshelf.**

**P.S **

**Apologeez for any spelling errerz.**

**Reviews are love and hugs, bla bla bla... ;) **

**_

* * *

_Bella's Point of View**

We pulled up right outside a little brick house, and the music was loud and clear, even from inside the car.

I told Edward that I could get out of the car myself, thank him very much, which was a mistake. Jasper had to catch me as I nearly fell to my death on one of the steps of the stair going down from the tall range rover, and I giggled in embarrassment.

"My bad," I said in a low voice as Edward wrapped his arm around Rosalie's and my own waist again. When we got inside Jessica's house, she greeted us all very eagerly--especially the boys, I came to notice.

"Aloha!" she greeted with a giggle, and I heard Alice let out an irritated sigh. Why was she being all...Hawaiian?  
This was a birthday party. No themes allowed.

"Hey." Jasper answered dully to her, and she let out a delighted peal of laughter. It may have been one of the most irritating sounds I had ever heard.

"Well," she started, a note of hysteria in her voice. "Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday?"

"No," I thought I heard Edward mutter, and I snorted, earning several stares from my friends.  
"Happy birthday!" I cried out and gave her a hug. She took my distraction with no questions asked, and hugged me back.

"Oh, stop it!" she giggled with fake modesty, and I rolled my eyes. There was an awkward moment between us as we all stood by the door, with her blocking us from stepping in further.

Rosalie cleared her throat angrily, and Jessica jumped a little.  
"Do you guys want to come in?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. We were actually waiting for you to let us in." Alice said with a little annoyed hiss. Jessica stepped to the side and granted us entry, and I thanked Superman that that moment was over.

We all went to sit down at one of the three fake leather sofas. They were completely full, and we heard a bunch of angry teenagers groaning "asshole", "fucker", and my personal favorite: "thanks a lot, I was about to lose my virginity, douchebag". Edward sat in between Rosalie and I, and it was irritating me that he was being so...PDA with me.

Not that I didn't like him showering me like this with attention. But in front of Rosalie, not to mention his step-sister, brother and best friend?

All of whom didn't know that we were secretly having sex every time we got together after school?

Yeah. Exactly. It didn't help our "schedule" if he did things like this.

Suddenly, I saw Emmett cast a knowing look at Rose out of the corner of my eye, and they both got up.

"We're just gonna go mingle round a bit," Emmett said while he was stretching. "Look for us if you need us." I gave them a little salute, and they both dove in to the crowd. It was nice to see that Emmett finally was hanging out with a girl other than me, privately. I felt a bit bad for him at times.

"Yeah, we'll be..._'mingling'_ if you need us." Jasper said with a devilish grin, earning a high-pitched squeal from Alice. "Don't look for us."

Edward wore a disgusted grimace, then flipped him the bird.

"Fuck you. That's my sister." he hissed, then waved his hand dismissively at them. "Now leave me alone with Virgin, asshole."  
They ran off, giggling and holding hands.

Edward turned to me with a partly angry and partly amused look. "I'll tell you, Virgin, Jasper can never keep his dick in his pants." he promised me, taking my hands and twining them with his own. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he let out a little laugh. "Alright, I'm being a bit hypocritical. But she's my sister!"

"Yes, a _bit_ hypocritical." I mocked, and he snickered with me.

"I'm just hoping I don't have to hear anything. I am really not up for that." he groaned, squeezing my hands tighter.  
"Don't worry. I'll keep you busy," I laughed, but when it slipped out of my mouth I heard how dirty that sounded. He pursed his lips and gave my hand a quick kiss.

"I'll be right back, my angel. I'll get us some beer." he said, getting up from the seat and heading towards the kitchen. "Stay." he commanded sternly, and I giggled at his demand.

"Yes, sir," I said, freezing, and I caught him grinning delightedly at my act. As soon as he had gone through the crowd and reached the room, I softened up and looked around the room. I was secretly swooning of him calling me his angel. Like he had in my sick dream. But still.

His angel. I let out a little squeak, and was surprised when I saw an unknown figure take a seat next to me. He looked at me, his violet eyes penetrating my own gaze.

"Hi there, baby," he greeted with a wink. "Is you're name as pretty as you're face?" I wanted to roll my eyes at his stupid and cliche pickup line, and it took all the strength in my body not to. He had a bad vibe around him, and my body sensed the danger.

"Eh," was all I choked out, and I turned my head, hoping he would understand I wasn't interested in anything he had to offer. He didn't.

"So what is it, sweetheart? You can tell me." he said in a voice that oozed sex, but it wasn't turning me on. At all. It was actually frightening me a little bit.

"It's Bella." I said shortly, praying that Edward would come back soon.  
"Well, my name is Riley and I'd like to get to know you a little bit better upstairs, Bella." he flirted.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Oh, but I'm better," he whispered in to my ear, then bit gently on my earlobe.  
"Stop." I said sharply, scooting as far as I could away from him. Why was nobody seeing this? He tugged on my arm impatiently, and when he spoke again his voice was harder, colder.

"Don't deny; you want me to fuck you. And whether you're willing to admit it or not, I don't care. But I will." he hissed, then planted open-mouthed kisses on the palm of my hand.  
"Get away from me, prick!" I said a bit louder, but he ignored my request. I heard someone clear their throat angrily from above me, and it was a like miracle.

Edward was back, holding two plastic red cups. Riley was still tugging on my hand, but he too was looking up at him.

"What?" Riley barked. "I'm about to get lucky here, dude. Go away." Edward's eyes flashed with anger, and it was visible even in the dark. He set the cups down on a table next to him, then put a threatening hand on Riley's shoulder.

"Get the fuck out of here." he said, his voice laced with venom. Riley looked back at him, clearly amused.  
"Uh-huh. I'd rather not." he laughed. "Look, dude. She wants me, not you. Now, scram." Edward's face became the epitome of rage for a short second, before he composed his face with a little sarcastic smile.

"Did I introduce myself?" he said, in a jokingly shocked voice.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He was smiling devilishly now, and I thought of that pocket knife in his jacket. He wouldn't do anything. He isn't crazy. But why all of a sudden had Riley wiped away all anger on his face and replaced it with fear? He put his hands in front of his chest in surrender, and let out a nervous laugh.

"Look man, I don't want any trouble. So sorry dude. Hey, are you busy tomorrow? You know, we might be able to do something, I don't know." he suggested.

Edward rolled his eyes at him.

"Just go away. You're fucking embarrassing me." he growled, and Riley ran away like a dog with his tail behind his legs. When he was gone, Edward turned to me with a grin. "So, where were we?"

I gaped at him, not blinking or anything.

"What the hell, _Edward Cullen_?" I demanded, and his grin stretched wider.  
"Unlucky encounter with one of his pals a while back. No biggy." he snickered, but then his face turned grave as he handed me my cup of beer. "I can't believe I left you alone though. I'm so fucking stupid! I should have known someone would come and try and take my Virgin away." he grumbled, and I wrapped my arm around his waist, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not 5 years old, Edward," I laughed. "But thank you. He wouldn't have stopped. And I can't even describe the feeling when I saw you." I whispered, but decided to stop right there.

_TMI, Bella, TMI!_

I was frightened that I had scared him away when I felt his body freeze next to mine, but as long as we were talking about indescribable feelings--the feeling when he rested his head against my shoulder was just that.

"No problem. I'm you're big bro. I've got you're back." he giggled, and I burst out laughing.

"No, you are not like my big brother. At all. Unless you have some kind of fucked up relationship with Alice, that is." I said, pasting a fake look of shock on my face.  
"You know what I mean. Come on. I saw they were about to start a game of spin the bottle." he said, pulling my arm and making me get up.

**Edward's Point of View**

When we got to the dining room past the kitchen, there were about 30 chairs in a gigantic circle. Almost every seat was full, and there was only one place where Bella and I could sit next to each other.

I didn't see any of our friends there, and I prayed that they wouldn't come, hoping to get some public kissing with Bella for once. I could imagine it being a nice feeling, not having to hide.

_"Rose, we were just playing Spin the Bottle."_

Okay, Cullen, that's enough of that.

We raced against another couple who were trying to steal our seats, but I pulled Bella and she nearly died, and we did get them.  
She glared at me once we had sat down, as I smiled victoriously at her.

"What?" I laughed, and she slapped me lightly across the shoulder.

"_You_ may not be wearing 6-inch stilettos, but I am. For the first time in my life, not to mention. They aren't exactly running material, even for girls with blonde hair and fake tits who wear these daily!" she hissed. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever." I said shortly, and she was about to hit me again, until she saw Jessica crawl to the middle and hold a bottle. Cheers erupted, and she smiled and giggled modestly. Not as if she didn't love the fact that she was center of attention, but still.

"Hey guys! Okay, we're going to play spin the bottle and I'm going to spin the bottle first, of course, since I'm the birthday girl!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands and signaling that everyone else should too.

"So, we're playing kissing, and the spinner gets to choose whether it's a simple peck on the lips, tongue in the mouth or a whole make-out session where there's the touching and sucking and--well, you know the deal!" she laughed, a small blush spreading across her cheeks. "Here it goes!"

She flicked the plastic bottle, and it landed on a blonde haired boy. Everyone made that annoying "woo" sound, and I scoffed. Dumb teenagers. Jessica flicked it again, and I prayed that it wouldn't land on Bella. But no. I had no such luck. It typically landed on her. Of course. Out of all the hundreds and thousands of people in the room. Right on her.

The boy grinned wide when he looked at Bella, and she turned that fucking amazing color of delicious pink, and now he was really checking her out.

Fuck. He was going to be kissing _my_ girl!?

She blushed lightly again, and then they both looked at Jessica, who had a finger on her chin, looking deep in thought.  
"Number two, guys. Tongue in the mouth, since Virgin is so virgin." she smirked, and everyone started howling and whistling and giggling, and I was getting so fucking pissed off.

Bella was too, evidently, as she glared angrily at Jessica. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

Algebra.

She was going to be kissing this...ugly ass man-whore instead of me. He pushed the bottle out of the way, and they both sat on their knees, hesitantly leaning close to each other.  
She took a deep breath and then closed her eyes and opened her mouth, waiting for him to go in for the kill. Everybody was still cheering them on, but I had blocked that sound out.

It was making me angry.

_Don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry._

The man-whore looked back at his friends and winked, then leaned in slowly, passionately to touch her delicate lips. It started out tender and loving, but before I knew it he put his hands on her face and slipped his tongue in her mouth. And to my utter outrage, she slipped the tongue back, roughly tugging on the collar of his shirt, urging for more.

I flew up out of my seat, raising my hands defensively in front of my chest.

"_Okay_, I think that's quite enough of that." I caught myself saying, and Bella's eyes shot open and she seemed to remember where she was. She blushed a deep burgundy as she made her way back to her seat, and the boy glared angrily at me. I flipped him off behind my back, hoping that he caught it.

Everyone howled proudly at Bella and the boy, and even though he had been stopped in his tracks he was looking pumped and happy. I saw him staring at Bella, and I almost lost it when he poked out his thumb and index finger, bringing them to his ear.

"Call me," he mouthed, and she surprised me - happily, this time - by also flipping him off.

I was glowering at her, and when she turned to me she was looking questioning.

"Virgin? What the hell? Why were you kissing him like that? He's a fucking asshole!" I demanded as the blonde boy hit the bottle, the neck facing two girls.

I could care less. Bella rolled her eyes at me, then blushed again.

"I, um...I can't tell you." she finally choked out, and I put on my sweetest puppy-dog face.  
"I won't tell anyone, I swear." I said, batting my lashes. She seemed nearly hypnotized, leaning closer in to me.

"And don't laugh or anything, okay?" I nodded eagerly at her. "I was, eh...thinking of... you. Since the only other boy I've kissed had terrible breath." she admitted in a low voice, looking down at the ground. She was trying to make it seem like she had a good reason to be thinking of me, but...she didn't.

Ha-_ha_! Take that man-whore. She was thinking of _me._

But, since I couldn't laugh--although it would be in pure victory, and not in mockery--, I looked at her, smirking.

" _'She might be with him, but she's thinking bout me, me, meeeeee'_!" I sang, earning myself a giggle from Bella.  
" _'We don't go to the mall, we don't go out to eat, eat, eeeeat'_!" she laughed, and I joined in.

" _'And all that we ever do is play in the sheets, sheets, sheeets! Smoke us a cigarette, then go back to sleep, sleep, sleep, so we can get a sensual seduction! Sensual seduction! Woah! Woah'_!" We were both nearly in tears as we finished the chorus, but my carefree mood vanished quickly when a short little girl spun the bottle, the neck facing Bella again.

She exhaled angrily, then got down on the floor, waiting for the opponent she was going to be kissing. It landed on a boy with russet colored skin, and he must have been nearly 7 feet tall. Bella's eyes widened in surprise as she took in the figure, and his did too.

"Jacob?" she grinned.  
"Bella!" he exclaimed, and embraced her quickly. "What are you--"

"Number 3, guys!" the short girl interrupted. Number 3!? And she fucking knew this guy!

"Well, Jake, here it goes--again!" Bella joked, and this so called Jacob laughed.

_Again?_ What a motherfucker. She looked totally confident and happy this time, unlike with the other boy, and as she turned around to the girl who had spun the bottle she was smiling.

"Am I supposed to straddle him, or what?" she asked, and my jaw dropped to the ground.

No fucking way in _hell_ was she going to straddle him!

"Well, duh. You saw the rest of us do it." Jessica answered for the short girl, and Bella noddded in understanding, then turned to Jacob. What really pissed me off was that they were both smiling. Smiling. Smiling so much it looked like it was hurting.

"Alright, Bells. You know how to do it." Jacob said, and Bella giggled as she sat down on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist. It would have fucking turned me on if it wasn't another guy she was on.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, and then they leaned quickly in to each other, wasting no time by going slow.

That was _my_ fucking girl he was slipping the tongue to! Fucking cocksucker! I'll beat the shit out of him if he kept on.

But he kept going; it was getting real hot and sweaty now, and this time I didn't even do anything, because I was barely making out their characters behind the red lense of fury blocking my sight.  
Finally, they stopped, both of them breathing heavily.

"Wow, Bella. I've got to hand it to you - you're still as good a kisser as you used to be." Jacob said with a wink, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"_Of course_ I am. You too, Jake. Real nice."

Oh, so now it was Jake?! Lovely. Just fucking lovely.

"Put that tongue back in you're mouth, missy, or I'll have to go after it again."

Oh my God, how fucking pathetic is that?!

_She doesn't fucking want you're tongue, Jakey boy, she wants mine. And I happen to know she wants more than just one part of my body. Oh yeah. Suck it, bitch._

Hm. Why was I having a dialog with this dumbass in my head? And being ignored in the attempt?  
He was so not worth it.

And my Bella was just laughing at his dumb, cheesy pickup line. What a fucking asshole that Jake is.  
"I'll talk to you later, 'kay?" she asked, and he nodded at her, an ugly grin pulling at the corners of his mouth.

_My God, he's so ugly_, my bruised ego said.  
_Don't lie to yourself_, Edward, my angsty-teenage side argued. _He is much better looking than you. Don't be surprised if Bella never wants to sleep with you again._  
_Yeah, right, Edward. I bet he's got the smallest dick in the world._  
_Edward, he's like 6,7. Of course he's huge in that compartment. Probably ten times bigger than you._  
_Well, he's got the attitude of a 3 year old, and that equals in a baby penis. So there.  
You don't even know him, asshole!  
__Well, you're a baby penis!_  
_Oh no you did not-_

My mental conversation ended when Bella took a seat next to me, all giddy and shit. I didn't even bother asking; she'd tell me.

But she said nothing. She just sat there in silence, staring straight ahead. After about 10 minutes, though, she gave up and turned to me, brushing my shoulder a bit with her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a delicate hint of amusement behind her sweet, kind and caring angelic voice...

"Nothing." I huffed, and crossed my arms like a child across my chest. She examined me with a smirk, until she gasped and a little laugh escaped her lips.  
"Are you--are you jealous?" she gaped. I shook my head stubbornly.

"No...I mean...no." I spat, and another howl of laughter shook her body. "Oh, shut up! I just saw you straddle that fucking gay wimp and then tongue restle him. You'd be jealous, too. And I'm not jealous!" I cried, putting my hand on her knee.

Her eyes sparked with humour and something I couldn't categorize, but I'm pretty sure I have never seen Bella look so beautiful, when she looked so...alive.

" _'I might be with him, but I'm thinking of you, you, yooooouuuu!'_ " she sang in a mock voice, and even though I was glaring at her a giggle was threatening to escape my lips.

"Okay, fine, I was a _little_ bit jealous. A very, very little bit. Like, microscopical. Just remember the fact that I got layed the last time you were jealous of me kissing my girlfriend. Still happy?" I finally muttered, and she stared back at me with a pleased grin.

"Very much so. I like you're jealousy. It's so hot." she giggled.  
"I doubt that it would be so hot if I kicked Jacob in the balls." I hissed with a little smirk, and her smile stretched wider.  
"Mm, I love it when you talk dirty like that." she laughed, and I could tell she was a little bit tipsy.

"Virgin, you haven't even finished you're first beer and you're already intoxicated." I complained with mockery, and she started to snicker like crazy.  
"Eh, it's not the beer intoxicating me, dumbass. It's you." she hickuped, and I had to laugh at her little show.

"Is that so?" I asked, and she nodded once, still giggling. "Well, let's go get some more 'me' in the kitchen. I like you better drunk."

* * *

7 beers later, Bella was stumbling over me and I was stumbling against a kitchen counter. We were both laughing loudly and obnoxiously, and it seemed as if we had scared away everyone in here.

"Okay, okay, I've got one," I found the power to say through the laughter consuming me.  
"Okay," Bella replied, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Alright. Where are pencils made?" She looked at me with a confused expression. "PENSYLVANIA!" I screamed, bending over in laughter.

When I looked down, Bella was literally rolling on the floor and guffawing loud, her face completely red. Her breathing was fast as tears streamed down her cheeks, a goofy grin stretched across her face.

"Oh my fucking _God_, Edward! That is so fucking hilarious!" she giggled, still on the floor. She had rolled over on to her back and I was now crouched on my knees.  
How, I had no idea, but then again, how did I get so drunk after just 8 beers? It usually took me a bit more.

"You're like the new, uh, Red Foxx. That guy has nothing on you!" she exclaimed.

"I know, right?" I agreed with a grin. Suddenly, I was laying on the ground next to her, looking up at the damaged white wallpaper. She rolled over on to my chest and looked down at me, our faces only an inch apart. She brought her hand up to my face, and started stroking my bottom lip tenderly with her thumb.

"I've never noticed this, but did you know you have the sexiest lips I have ever seen in my entire life?" she noted, and now her finger was tracing the outline of my mouth. "I especially love the bottom one." she continued, her thumb grazing the lower one again.

My lips were parted and I was just gazing up at her concentrated face as she studied my features, her brown eyes twinkling with delight. "And you're eyes," she continued. "They change colors. When you're happy, they become lighter. When you're angry or turned on they go dark. And when you're drunk, they sparkle." she giggled.

I closed my eyes as she started to softly brush her fingers across the lid, tracing every line. They danced across the bridge of my nose, and once again they were down at my lips. But she passed them quickly, and cupped my chin, bringing her mouth closer to mine. She planted one soft kiss on me, then pulled away quickly.

"We have to be careful. Too much PDA." she said with a grin, as I propped myself up on my elbow. "Not that I have anything against the P or the D or the A - especially not the A -, but I'm sure Rosalie does."

"Speaking of PDA, what's the deal with you and Jakey?" I grumbled, and she rolled her eyes.

"He was my experimenting buddy through junior high. No big deal." she said dismissively. "Didn't you have one of those?"  
I thought about the Tanya, my "experimenting buddy" who had eventually become my girlfriend. We had actually still been dating until I moved.

"Well, duh." I snorted. "But did you guys become exclusive after that?" She nodded.

"For about two months in freshman year we dated, but he was going to a different school than me and everything. So that's where it ended." she closed with a shrug.  
"Freshman year?! In _highschool_?!" I shouted. Only 3 years ago had he been getting kissed and touched by my Bella. Son of a fucking bitch.

"No, Edward, in Candyland. Yes, in highschool!" she said, smacking my chest. I heard footsteps behind me, and Bella suddenly shot up, straightening her sexy dress before gluing on that same painful looking smile. "Jake!" she cried out, then wobbled drunkenly to the large figure.

He just laughed at her, then took her in his arms and spun her round once. "No, no, Jake. You'll make me puke all over you're shoes." she said with a high-pitched voice, and he set her down. I got up on to my feet, and when I looked at him again he had his hand stretched out.

"Hey there, I'm Jacob." he greeted, and I looked at his hand until it finally dropped. I'm not shaking hands with that prick.  
"Yeah, whatever." I muttered, setting myself down on one of the chairs. Bella shook her head in amusement, then turned back to Jacob.

"That's Edward. He's one of my best friends." _Yeah, and then some. Back off, Jakey boy._

They both took a seat, that fucking idiot in front of me and Bella right next to him.

"Well, me and my Bella go way back." he said, narrowing his eyes and grinning devilishly at me.

Did he just say _his_ Bella?

"The things we used to do together...or to each other." he laughed.

"Me and my Virgin are quite good friends, Jacob, let me assure you of that fact." I hissed, and his eyes widened slightly before he got all stupid and calm again.

It doesn't matter. He has a baby penis, anyway. Asshole.

"Well let me assure you of the fact that you're "Virgin" is certainly not very virgin." he said contently.

I took her virginity, asshole. I would know.

"Oh, I know that, Jakey. I know." I growled back, earning myself a glare from both Bella and Jacob.

Ha-ha. I quote; suck it, bitch.

"So, as I was saying, Bella. You're still an incredibly good kisser." Jacob said, still looking at me.  
"And as _I_ was saying, there is no need to be Captain Obvious." Bella snickered. "Of course I'm still a good kisser."

"Practice makes perfect," I muttered to myself, but I seemed to say it loud enough for both of them to hear.

"Speaking of practice, why don't we take a trip to the past and re-live some memories?" Jacob suggested, raising his eyebrows at me. "But, I'm sure little Edward here wouldn't enjoy going deaf because of you're pleasure, so we'd better go upstairs." he finished wickedly, and Bella was now glaring at him.

"Jacob, I--" she started saying, but I cut her off.  
"Don't fret, little boy. I'll give you my ear-plugs made for this type of occasion so that when I'm 30 miles away in my bedroom, making her eyes roll to the back of her head, you won't have to go through life on mute."

They were both staring at me and gaping, until Bella was bringing her hands together, applauding me with a gigantic grin across on her lips.

"No fucking way! That is the coolest thing you have ever said, Edward! Bravo!" she cried out. "I always knew you were amazing, but I didn't know you were so fucking badass!" I winked at her and she giggled in delight, and in that perfect moment Rosalie and Emmett decideded to walk in.

When I'm finally getting acknowledged and praised for my amazing-ness. By an angel. They decide to walk in. Right now. Thanks. Thanks a lot.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Emmett called, clearly drunk. "I just said the coolest thing EVER!" I exclaimed proudly. Bella nodded eagerly in agreement, scooting closer to me.

"Yeah, it was so cool! He totally - sorry, Jake - kicked this guys ass." she laughed, motioning to Jacob.  
"Whatever, it was totally awesome." I finished, and she smiled thankfully at me. Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist, and I rolled my eyes.

Hm. This was strange. Where was that flare of jealousy I always feel when another man even so much as glances at Bella? I just kept grinning at them happily.

How very odd.

"What have you guys been up to?" Rosalie giggled when Emmett tickled her ribs.

"We've been reminiscing about our past." Jacob replied, and I glared at him.

Bitch! I'd show him that I can have the cake and eat it, all at once!

I got up out of my seat, and grabbed Rosalie's waist, pulling her pelvis close to mine. I kissed her passionately, and I couldn't help but notice Jacob's annoyish-happyish look, Emmett's disgust and Bella's fury.

Oh shit. I broke the kiss quickly, both of us panting and gasping for air.

Hm. That didn't prove much at all, it seems. It just looks like my Bella is available now and I'm a jealous moron.

**Bella's Point of View**

"We've been reminiscing about our past." Jacob answered, and I noticed Edward shooting a glare at him.

Men. So competitive about women.

But what that fucking banana peel does next makes me so fucking angry that I want to kill him, and slowly too.

Out of nowhere, Edward just gets up and quite literally shoves his tongue down Rosalie's throat.

_**WHAT. THE. MOTHER. FUCKING. FUCK. DOES. THAT. ASS. HOLE. THINK. HE'S. DO. ING?**_

Okay, he may be able to have the cake and eat it in private, but I feel like a fucking skank - even when I'm drunk - when he says the most incredible thing about making my eyes roll to the back of my head, and now he's fucking shoving his tongue down my best friend's throat?

What a fucking asshole. I should never even speak to him again.

_You don't belong to him_, Sensible Bella reminded me. God, these guys kept popping up so much recently.  
_Yeah, well maybe not but you _are _pounding him every Monday, Wednesday, Thursday and every other chance you get. Plus, he's allowed to get jealous, and you're not!?_

"Bells?" Jacob grinned back at me, and I put on my best "sexy face". I bet I probably ruined it--bad.

"Speaking of reminiscing..." I said flirtatiously, ignoring the daggers of Edward's eyes piercing me as I trailed my finger suggestively up and down Jacob's inner thigh. "Would you mind, as you said before, taking a trip to the past with me?" I had set my hand on top of his crotch now, and he was completely still.

God, I'm such a slut.

"Ehm, s-sure." his voice trembled as I leaned in to touch his lips, brushing my tongue across them.

You're kissing Edward, that son of a bitch. Nonetheless, you're still kissing him. He put his hand hesitantly on my waist, and I pressed it down harder as I intensified our kiss.

You're kissing Edward, you're kissing Edward, you're kissing Edward. That dumbass smug asshole. Ah, whatever. I felt his lips touch mine softly, his hand cupping my face and bringing us closer.

Edward, Edward, Edward. It's Edward. He opened his mouth, and I could taste his cool breath, a minty flavor mixed with alcohol. His teeth softly bit my bottom lip, as I grabbed a handful of his beautiful bronze hair, my hands running down his perfectly chiseled chest, his pecks, his washboard abs. His pale skin was silk under my touch, a softness I had never felt before.

I finally broke it to get air, and when I opened my eyes again, I realised with a sharp pang of disappointment that I had been hallucinating.

Damn it. I was kissing Jacob while Edward was sitting there, staring angrily at me.

That's right. Suck my cum, asshole.

I noticed Emmett pouting slightly, and I laughed at his expression.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" I giggled, and he rolled his eyes.  
"I'll be all alone now." he frowned, but when he looked over at Rosalie she winked at him.

Hm. Different. He seemed to be looking at her in a whole new light, and she was too. Obviously looking at Emmett though, of course, but you never know with Rosalie. She's always got a spare mirror.

HAH! Good one. Perhaps better than the Pennsylvania joke.

No. Nothing was as good as that.

"You won't be alone. Jacob and I are nothing more than just friends." I said, waving my hand dismissively, this time having to ignore the glares from both Edward and Jacob. I picked up a random drink from the table, not caring who's it was. Anything to get away from the stares.

"Yeah, right." Emmett scoffed. "I don't see you shoving you're tongue down Jasper's throat, or Edward's."

The drink - which had turned out to be nothing more than a beer - spewed out of my mouth and I burst in to laughter. I couldn't help myself.

It came gushing out everywhere as I choked, dying happily in the arms of laughter. Edward ran over to me and started clapping my back, but I heard and felt that he was laughing as much as I was.

Once I finally stopped choking he got down on the floor, completely red in his face, rolling around. I was still laughing hysterically myself, and the choking had only added more comedy to Emmett's little joke.

Our audience was watching us curiously with worry, and after about three minutes we both finally got a grip on things, the laughter turning to just small occasional giggles.

"Ehm...what was that about?" Emmett asked finally, and another longer giggle escaped both Edward's mouth and mine. I didn't care I was meant to be angry at him. That was one of the best possible scenarios of dying there is.

"No," Edward coughed. "I just thought it was funny about that part with...Bella sticking her tongue down Jasper's throat. It was funny." Edward snickered, covering his mouth discretely so that he wouldn't laugh anymore. Emmett - and all our other drunken friends - fell easily for it, and he was grinning at us.

"Yeah. That was pretty funny." he agreed, and just then Jasper himself walked in. "Hey, I just told a funny joke about you." Jasper was frowning at the liquid on the table, then turned to Edward.

"You know, there's a bathroom upstairs." he muttered, and Edward rolled his eyes. Jasper also seemed to be a drunkie now.  
"That's Virgin's fault." Edward said in defense, and Jasper's eyes widened.

"Virgin!" he scolded. "That's not very lady-like!" Oh, Jesus. He was acting exactly like Alice was when she was drunk, except Alice was more aggressive.  
"Relax, Jazz. It's just beer." I soothed. Jasper was still glaring angrily at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I certainly hope so," he said grumpily, leaning back on to the kitchen counter. I got off my chair and looked to Edward, to see if he was still glowering at me for kissing Jacob. He was.

_That's what you get when you kiss you're girlfriend, Edward. Muhahaha._

My angry and irritional side was making lots more sense to me than "Sensible" Bella. Well guess what? Sensible is overrated. You get a real reaction when you're dumb.  
"Hey, Jake?" I started once Edward had sat back down on the table, his arm around Rosalie. What had gotten in to him? What was he trying to prove?

Okay, I'm willing to admit that it sounds like I'm the bad guy here, what with Rosalie stealing him first, but you know.

And I am also willing to admit that this...this...rage is very new to me. The rage I feel when Edward sticks his tongue down his girlfriend's throat. I used to have no problem with it. But now I feel like ripping Rosalie's throat out so he won't be able to kiss her like that anymore.

I took a seat on Jacob's lap, wrapping my arm around his neck and giving him small loving kisses on his mouth.

I'm so lucky that this guy is desperate, because any other person would have realised that I was doing this out of jealousy. And I was even happier that he wasn't telling anyone about how Edward had just told the longest speech about him making me orgasm, and then he goes and goes smoochy smoochy all over Rosalie.

He's an idiot, too. Endangering our secret. "Bells, wanna go dancing?" Jacob asked suddenly. "It looks like fun." I glared at him jokingly.

"Are you kidding me?" I demanded in a mock voice. "I am a terrible dancer, I'm wearing 6-inch heels. What other perfect reason do you need?" I giggled.

"She's drunk, too. Another great reason." Edward added, and I rolled my eyes. "Besides, you wouldn't be able to catch her if she fell, you dumbass weakling."

"Edward!" Rosalie scolded, and this time he rolled his eyes at her. "Don't talk to him like that! He could easily beat you up!" Jacob shot a victorious grin at Edward, who was trying to ignore his challenge.

"Bite me, cocksucker." I heard Edward mutter, and Jacob's grip around me tightened, as if I were evidence that he were the winner here.

I felt almost a bit angry at him for being like this, acting as if I really wanted to be in his arms. It was uncomfortable. I longed for Edward, but this time I had to deny myself, because I didn't long for his amazing orgasm-giving talent.

I longed for his arms, his touch. And I was not even allowed to think like that, because in the end, my heart would be broken. But, I think it's alright. These are just possessive feelings, with no emotion. And who doesn't want to be hugged and kissed and loved every once in a while? I'll tell you who. Arnold Schwarzenegger. And Bowser, and Plankton. The three most evil creatures I know.

While I'm drunk.

"Ehm, Virgin? Why are you rambling about The Terminator being hugged - and I quote - _every once in a while_...?" Emmett asked. Dammit! I keep saying things aloud!

"I'm not quite sure..." I mumbled thoughtfully. He just stared at me and shook his head, laughing, until he turned to Jasper.  
"Where's Alice?" he asked suddenly. Jasper looked questioningly at him with a smirk, and he shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I left her because she wanted to play truth or dare." he said with an eyeroll. "Typical." I thought back to Tyler's party where she had gotten drunk and we made the mistake of leaving her alone.

Alice was mean. She had nearly broken one poor boy's hand in an arm wrestling match, because she was supposedly tired of Emmett always ruining a romantic moment with Jasper.

I shot up out of Jacob's lap, walking unstably to the other room as quick as I could, shouting profanities as I went.

"You can't just leave her there! She'll kill someone!" I screamed, not caring about the stares I was getting from every eye in the room as I barged in loudly.

I scanned the crowded area for her, but it wasn't helping that there were about a million people there, plus my drunkedness gave me a blurry sight.

When I was absolutely positive that she wasn't in any rooms on the lower floor, I went quickly up the stairs to the basically empty hall. There was a couple standing there, kissing each other up against the wall. I heard Alice voice shouting something somewhere, but she didn't sound angry. Thank God.

She sounded more excited than anything, and I heard another female voice in the room with her, giggling and laughing. I knocked on every door, and I finally reached the one where the sound was coming from. I tapped on it lightly twice, and the sound was cut.

"Alice?" I called. "Are you okay?" No answer. She was probably just ignoring me. "Alright, fine. I'll play the waiting game."

I heard a small whisper and a giggle followed, but no more after that.

Groaning, I turned around and crashed in to a gigantic wall of man, and screamed.

Edward laughed at me, taking my wrists and pulling me down the corridor, but enough so that I could still keep an eye on Alice if she tried to escape.

"Sorry to scare you like that," he snickered. "I couldn't help it." I glared at him and his crooked smile.

"Whatever." I scoffed, trying to walk away. He wouldn't have it, putting his hands on the wall beside my head.  
"Where are you going? You've got some explaining to do." I gasped angrily, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. He rolled his eyes, moving closer to me.  
"You were kissing Jacob." he said darkly.

"Yeah. So?" I hissed.  
"I don't like seeing my Virgin kissing other boys." he said, his eyes turning darker. Fury or excitement?  
"I'm not yours. _Rosalie_ is." I growled, adding emphasis on her name. He looked confused at first, before a grin pulled at the corners of his lips.

"Ah. You don't like you're Sex-Hair kissing other girls, do you, Virgin?" he winked, the boyish smile on his face incredibly alluring and seductive. He had turned it up, even though he knew he wasn't allowed to.

"I have no problem with it, thank you very much." I muttered.  
"And you don't like seeing other girls sitting in my lap, either." he continued, ignoring my lie. "Well, I'll let you in on a secret. I don't like seeing you sitting on other boy's laps."

His face was coming dangerously close to mine, his lips so near that if I leaned forward just an inch.

"That's not a secret. You made it very loud and clear." He cocked an eyebrow at me, the smile going wider.

"And so did you, my angel." he smirked.

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you what pisses me off." I said angrily, all the emotions coming hard and fast. "You don't fucking think that it's hard enough for me to be attracted to you this fucking way? You think it's easy for me to sleep with you, and then you go touch another girl - my best friend, not to mention!"

"And it made me even fucking madder when you just confessed how fucking jealous you were and how you just described what a fucking mind blowing orgasm you could make me have in front of my ex-boyfriend, and then you shove you're tongue down Rosalie's throat!?"

"And what's pissing me off the most right now, is that I've never felt like this before, and all these new things are fucking strange and foreign and I hate it!"

I was breathing heavily at the end, and when I realised I had just confessed that new feelings might be emerging for him, I clasped my hand on my mouth.

He was still smiling, though, and when he leaned in to kiss me it was the most intense thing I had ever experienced.

I didn't have to imagine this time, digging my hands in to his perfectly wild sex-hair, running my hands down his muscles, feeling his silk skin under my touch. And even better, when I opened my eyes I saw him staring back at me, grinning wide. I pushed him off me, and he wrapped an arm around my neck.

"Wow." he laughed, but froze when I saw Alice staring back at us from the end of the corridor, hands over her mouth, eyes wide in shock.

"Holy shit..." she breathed.

* * *

**Uh-oh!  
CLIFFE! **

**Dun-dun-dun!!!**


	5. Breaking In

**Had to change because I picked the last one like that *fingersnap* because I was fucking tired cuz I had edited it like 3 times cuz it got messed up again.**

**Okay. Enough A/N.  
Enjoy le reading!**

**Bella's Point of View**

I pulled quickly out of Edward's grasp and took a step sideways, making a noticeable distance between us.

She was still standing there, her body completely frozen and her face shocked.  
We all stood there like that for a few seconds, before her expression flashed angry and she raised her hands in the air, starting to walk quickly down the stairs.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no!" she shouted as she went, and I glanced quickly at a panic struck Edward, and then went as quick as I could after her. Bad foul - again -, I thought as I slipped on the first step.

Luckily Edward caught me from falling to my death, - yet again - and I guessed he didn't want to waste any more time with me falling, since he picked me up like a fucking two year old and ran down the stairs. I prayed that he wouldn't fall, and I was almost getting sea-sick as he wobbled around drunkenly.

He reached the kitchen, automatically assuming she would be in here. He was right.

Alice was sitting stiffly on a chair next to Jasper, who was holding her hand and patting it.

"Maybe she's constipated," Emmett suggested. Everybody in the room glared at him before turning their attention back to Alice, who was now looking both lifeless and furious.

Holy crap, she wouldn't tell anyone? Would she?

"I'm fine." she muttered, ripping her hand away from Jasper, facing the wall next to her. Jasper's face went from confusion to grief, worry and utter terror as he spun his chair around to us, scratching the beautiful linoleum floor.  
This is why I'd never invite him or Emmett over to my house. They enjoy destroying whatever is in reach.

"Is she breaking up with me?!" he cried. "Alice, no! Don't do this!"  
She turned grumpily towards him and grabbed his hand roughly, stroking it so that it looked closer to a painful gesture than an affectionate one.

"No, Jasper. I'm _not_ breaking up with you because I love you!" she said loudly, then threw his hand down.

"I'm confused." he mumbled. She groaned at him.  
"Can we talk about something else now?" she pleaded, her voice strained.

Oh _please_, can we talk about something else?

"Uh-huh." Rosalie shrugged as I took the seat inbetween her and Jacob.

_Oh God. She knows. Or not. Or does she? Bah! Fucking tension._

"So, what was the deal with you running off after short girl?" Jacob asked, a trace of anger behind his cool voice and flirty smile.

What was wrong with this world?

Alice was glaring at him this time, and I was looking straight in to his eyes as I answered.

"She nearly broke someone's hand last time we left her drunk and alone." I said shortly, turning to her. "And what _were_ you doing?"  
All her anger vanished like that and she blushed deeply, a sheepish smile appearing.

_Seriously. What was wrong with this world? Again?  
Answer me now!_

"Nothing special." she glanced up at the wall, avoiding my gaze, and when she looked back at me her eyes were mischevious and evil. "Unless..."

Was she reffering to Edward kissing me? I took a quick look over at him, and he looked just as worried and confused as me.

"Oh, no. You're business, Alice." he said, not missing a beat. Her grin stretched wider, and she nodded once.

"Thought so." Everyone was looking at us questioningly, before Rosalie got up and took a seat in Edward's lap.  
This time he looked uncomfortable though, and he was sending me a silent message.

_I'd push her off if she weren't my girlfriend._

I laughed quietly and he smiled crookedly at me, earning several stares from the rest of the room.  
Except for Alice. She seemed to be a little annoyed at our contact.

There was an awkward silence in the room for a moment, before Rosalie hiccuped, a little giggle erupting from her throat.

"How the hell are we going to get home without dying?" she asked with a little laugh. Wow. Alcohol does incredible things.  
"I don't know, but I sure as fuck am not wrecking my rover." Emmett barked, and Rosalie snickered again, throwing herself in to a fit.

"It's not funny, Rose! W-w-w-we--my car! It's my car!" he stuttered, and she turned back to Edward, burying her face in his neck.

"Oh-oh my God! Did you hear that, Edward!? You're brother is stuttering!" she cried, and he laughed lightly, making her body shake a bit.

"Yeah. He's known to do that." he said with a little snicker. She kissed his cheek once before turning around again, positioning herself perfectly over his crotch. He stiffened.  
And she smirked. And he seemed to get turned on.

Asshole.

"But seriously," she continued. "How are we going to get home? I mean, we'll obviously DIE if we TRY. Hey, that rhymes." she added.

"We have to try! That's what friends are all about!" Jasper objected, hopping down from the kitchen counter. The funny part was, I think he was being absolutely serious.

"We have to call someone, or else I guarantee that the next thing we'll be seeing is the devil sitting in his chair with a persian kitty in his arms." she hissed, and Edward chuckled.

He was being very mood-swingy, and it was getting on my nerve, or my ruined kidney.

"Rosie, baby, we'll just call a cab and the devil and tell him that he doesn't need to be expecting us." he said, pursing his lips before bursting in to loud guffaws.

Rosalie giggled with him, while Alice glared at me and Jasper looked in near tears. Emmett was doing some glaring himself, at Rosalie, and Jacob was looking very happy.  
He was shooting me content grins screaming, _I told you so. That Edward guy is an ass._

"Not funny." I muttered under my breath at Edward, and he rolled his eyes, gently moving Rosalie off of his lap so that he could get up. I couldn't help but notice that discrete pat on the ass he gave her, flashing an adorable crooked smile. _My _adorable crooked smile.

She blushed as she sat back down again, giggling furiously.  
"I'll be back. I think I need to throw up." he said, starting to head out the room.

"I'll come with you. I'll hold you're hair." Alice said seriously.  
She turned quickly to me, her eyes flashing with a ton of different emotions. "Virgin, we need someone to pull his shirt over his head. Now let's go."

Pull his shirt over his head? Was that necessary? What?  
This was all so confusing. Had I ever taken my shirt off in this type of situation?

What I could remember in this state, no. I hadn't needed to puke since I was 10 since I never got drunk. This was my first time.  
Then again, we wouldn't want to stain Edward's lovely button-up. Or button-down?

"Okay." I said shortly, getting up slowly and safely. Alice, being who she was - while she was drunk - grabbed my arm roughly, yanking me so that I nearly stooped head first to the ground.

When we got outside to the front lawn, Edward bent over a small bed of flowers. He turned back to us for a moment, holding a polite finger up before he twisted back quickly and made loud, revolting noises. Alice decided that this would be a good time to start her ranting.

"I cannot believe you guys are so immature that you are kissing each other! Ugh! Why would you do this, Edward? Why? And great, you won't even answer me.  
Perfect. Just perfect!" she cried out in frustration.

"Alice, if you can't tell by now, we're a bit drunk." I said with a bit of a hiccup. "And furthermore, we--"

Oh, crap. My head started spinning as I ran quickly away to one of the bushes and started going at it like Edward.  
I felt Alice's hands yank my hair backwards, and once I finished up I felt weak.

"As I was saying, Virgin and brother," she continued. "Are you guys having an affair?"

"That's insane! We've just had a bit too much to drink. We're only friends. She's my best friend, just like Jasper, or Emmett or you or Rosalie and whoever else wants to join the gang.  
Nothing more. Nothing less. Period." Edward protested sharply.

Part of me felt hurt and betrayed when he said this. I don't know why. That's all we really were. Right?

_Idiot, he can't tell his sister that you guys are fucking like animals every time you go for your "algebra" lesson._

Oh. Right.

"I hope so." Alice huffed. "I don't like lying, but I won't break Rosalie's heart."

Ouch. Shake it off, Bella. Is it really that bad?  
Of course it is.

She stomped angrily back in to the house, not meeting our gazes. "I'm calling a cab! Get ready to go, assholes!" she shouted again as she was in the house, then disappeared in the crowd.

Edward took a step forth to me, shaking a little bit.

"So," I started. "How was you're run?" He laughed. How was he feeling so bright and happy? How was _I_ feeling so bright and happy? Damn his presence. And beer.

"My run was very unpleasant. Nobody was there to hold my hair." he complained with a little pout.

"Yeah, I know how obsessed you are about you're hair." I snickered.  
Yeah, right. He rolls out of bed and goes to school. Yet it's the look every boy aspires for. "It must have been a painful experience."

"Definitely. If you hadn't just barfed I'd have asked you to kiss the pain away."  
"Edward Cullen!" I exclaimed in mock surprise and anger. "Did you hear a word you're sister just said? Besides, don't forget _you_ just puked everywhere, too. Maybe I wouldn't want to kiss you."

He looked thoughtful for a moment before rolling his eyes and turning around, cupping his hands together and putting them in front of his mouth.

"Oh, Rose!" he called out, and I kicked his shin lightly. He laughed at me.  
"She doesn't want to kiss you either, pretty boy." I said with a hint of anger.

He looked at me with a devilish smile, taking a very deliberate step forward. He was looking to the ground, and as he peeked up from his thick lashes he said the cutest thing I think I had ever heard him say.  
"Will you save me a kiss for tomorrow then?" he proposed sweetly, and I giggled.

"How about a day when we'll actually be seeing each other? Like Monday maybe?" I suggested sarcastically.

"Hm." he huffed. "Fine then. But you have to promise me something!" I shrugged.

"Hit me."..._with you're rhythm stick, hit me slowly, hit me quick...._

"You can't kiss Jake over the weekend."  
"Interesting." I muttered. "Only if you can't kiss Rosalie. And you apologize for kissing her and groping her ass before."

He grimaced at my plan. Would he rather kiss her? Well, duh. He's her boyfriend.  
Wow. That stings.

"That'll be hard, Virgin. She's my girlfriend." What a hypocritical asshole. "She'll be trying to kiss me. I can't just lean away!" I glared angrily at him.

"And you think Jacob won't be doing the same?" I scoffed. "Nu-uh. Either you don't kiss her over the weekend, - and I won't be kissing Jake - or you don't get a kiss on Monday PLUS you have to watch me kiss him right now."

Wow. That sounded stupid, immature and childish. I was threatening that if he kissed his girlfriend over the weekend, I wouldn't kiss him and make him watch while I kissed another boy.  
Lot's of kissing.

And what did it matter if he kissed me? I doubted that he felt the pleasure I felt when we touched even the slightest.

"Of course I won't kiss her then, my angel. Mainly because I would commit suicide if I had to watch you kiss someone else, and I'm not sure if I really do want to end my life just yet. I'm having too much fun."

"Don't kill yourself then, Eddie. I must say that I'm having too much fun with you, myself. " I winked, and to my surprise he let out a soundless laugh before stopping it abruptly. "  
Why did you call me Eddie?" he demanded.

"Woah, cowboy. Don't you like it when I call you that?" I snickered, and he frowned at me.

"My name is Edward. My dick's name is Eddie." he muttered angrily, and I let out a big _pfff_ before bursting in to laughter.

He just glared at me, waiting for me to finish shaking with the power of giggle-snorts.

"Penis." I giggled, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Penis." he agreed with a grin, and I threw myself back in to a fit of laughter. "You are so drunk, Virgin."

Suddenly, an angry (_still_ angry) Alice came bursting back out of the house, half-jogging as quick as she could without falling. Her phone was held a far distance from her ear, and when she reached us she slammed it in to my hand.

"It's your dad. He sounds very mad." she said in a slightly terrified voice, and as scared as I was myself, I wanted to laugh. Instead I let out a snort. Alice sounded like a children's poet.

"Hey daddy." I greeted cheerfully. I was about to piss myself. Alice and Edward both stared at me with an expectant look on their faces.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOUNG LADY!?" Charlie screamed. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE BACK AT MIDNIGHT, LATEST! IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Fucking hell. It's four.

I was silent for a minute, before I finally found the strength to reply Charlie's confrontation.

"In the morning?" I squeaked.

"YES IN THE MORNING! YOU ARE COMING HOME RIGHT NOW!" he ordered.

"Dad," I warned. "I'm 18."

"ISABELLA! NOW!" I flipped Alice phone shut and passed it back to her, ignoring them both.

"Virgin?" she said softly. "What's up?"

"I'm going home." I growled. "So, where's the vortex to Hell?" Alice pointed at a blurry black car, and when I turned around to hug her she seemed unwilling.

"I'm still incredibly mad at you. Be lucky I'm not breaking your arm right now." she hissed, so I turned to Edward, who was looking sad and confused.

"Where are you going?" he asked.  
"Home, idiot." I said with a little smile. "In a taxi?" He was looking worried and frightened now, and I gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

"I'll be okily dokily." I grinned. "I'll text you after Charlie abuses me." He didn't laugh.

"Okay." he said shortly with a sigh.

"Really Eddie, she'll be fine." Alice muttered before starting to walk in the house. "Virgin took our cab!" I heard her yell, but the front door closed and Edward was alone here with me.

"Miss you." I said softly. Oh crap. Had I just told him I'd miss him? "...friend." Nice save, Bella. To my pleasure the corners of his mouth pulled up slightly.

"You too. And you'd better text me or there will be serious consequenses, pal." he huffed.

"Bye." I said in such a low voice it was nearly a whisper. I was really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol now, in a different way than only being...well, drunk.

I felt all drowzy and tired now. I hoped I wouldn't pass out in the car.

"Text me!" he called as I climbed in the vehicle, handing the driver a 20 dollar bill.

"Take me home, please." I ordered, and he eyed me suspiciously.

"I don't know where you live." he reminded me.

"Oh, yeah." I gave him the address and he started speeding down the road quickly. I really wished that Edward and Alice couldn't have just taken this car home with me.

* * *

I fumbled out of my dress, which I hadn't had a chance to give back to Alice yet. All part of her evil plan.

I threw on a pair of boy shorts and an oversized t-shirt, then crawled in to bed and pulled the blankets over my head.

I was now officially grounded for the first time in my life, when suddenly the phone that lay on my nightstand rumbled. I picked it up.

8 messages from Edward.

_---_

_I walked slowly up the porch, not taking the turned on lights as a good sign. I hadn't had chance to take as much as two steps before I was attacked by an outraged Charlie._

_"It's been an hour since I called Alice, Isabella!" he cried. "Where have you been?!"_

_"Jessica's party." I answered with a yawn. "She lives pretty far away."  
"So what have you been doing the whole time, skipping ropes and swinging on the branches of a tree or something? Because it seems like you've had a lot of fun!" _

_An unexpected giggle burst through my lips as he spoke, and his eyes widened. Oh, now I was in for it._

_"Why the hell are you laughing?!" He examined me for a second before his already furious face became so angry I couldn't tell if he was about to spontaneously combust for an unknown reason or just scream at me. "You're DRUNK! You are grounded! We will talk about this tomorrow, Isabella. I don't know if I can handle this without killing something." _

_He pointed up the stairs, silently telling me to go to my room.  
I fell on the first step._

---

* * *

The first one was sent at 4:32 AM.

_v are u ok im so worred  
-eed_

He was so wasted he couldn't even type right.

The second one was sent just two minutes after the first.

_v ur scarig me sendnd sumthn  
-ewdar_

_v cmon  
-ed_

All the messages were the same, the worry growing more compulsive for every note.

I didn't bother using caps or anything, even spelling right. I couldn't see the keyboard. I was sure there were many mistakes.

_e im here now im fine just a little tipse is all  
-v_

I got a message back seconds later.

_thank god i was so fckung scarred  
-e_

_im sleepy. gnight.  
-v_

I would have loved keeping the texting up, but I was so fucking drunk that I could barely hold my head up, and typing was never going to work.

_I walked slowly over to him, noting the long, white dress going down my whole body. _

_Edward was sitting on a bench, the scene of dark night behind him. When he looked at me his face lit up in a smile and he got up from his seat, standing there, waiting for me to approach. _

_When I finally did I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him once tenderly on the lips, and he sighed contently._

__

"I've missed you so much." he mumbled in to my skin.

"I've missed you, too. You have no idea how much, though."

He leaned back and smirked at me in that typical Edward fashion.

"I think I have an idea."

We stood there silent for a moment, as we both tried to place that unfamiliar buzzing sound. He finally pressed his lips against mine again.

"I love you. So much."

"I told you. Forever." I whispered.

I sat up in my bed, not quite as alarmed and terrified as I had been the last time I had one of these dreams. These dreams were getting a wee bit irritating at this point.

It was still scary though, and embarrassing. I didn't like this.

The buzzing sound was still there, ending occasionally only to come back seconds later.

My eyes were sore and irritated, and I guessed it was still pretty early--if you didn't fall asleep until 5AM.

I finally placed it as the phone.

3 messages from Edward

_Hey V, hungover much?  
-E_

What the hell was he talking about? It was 11 in the fucking morning. I only got 6 hours of sleep.

_First time drinkers always get a bad headache and shit. I bet first time drinkers get a bad beating too?  
-E_

_Text me when you're up. :)  
-E_

I typed quickly on the keyboard, hoping he was still there.

_Hey E, terrible beating. I'm bruised all over. :(  
Grounded. I'll be spending the whole day doing chores. All thanks to you, ass.  
-V_

_Me?? Sweet, little me? o:-) I'm a saint. _

_Speaking of which, all I wanted was one little kiss._

_  
Not a BJ or anything. Just a kiss. And I was denied.  
-E_

_I had just puked everywhere and so had you, and you wanted to kiss!?  
Well, here it is. :3  
-V_

_Here's yours. :3P  
-E_

_No tongue, Eddie. Not very saintful of you.  
Off to the garden to clean some cars and mow some grass. Talk later?  
-V_

_Yep. Later.  
Muhahaha.  
-E_

I got up and headed to the bathroom, brushing my teeth thouroughly. It was very nice to have a clean mouth again. Listerine works wonders.

I pattered downstairs to the kitchen where Charlie was sitting, praying I could avoid him.

"Bella?" he called.

Damn it.

"Dad." I sighed reluctantly, stepping in to the room.

He wasn't furious anymore, just hesitant.

"First of all, I want to apologize for my sudden outburst. Although you definetly did deserve it," he said, narrowing his eyes at me. "I took it too far. I'm sorry. But you're still grounded for another 2 weeks." I gasped.

"What about my tutouring?" He nodded.  
"No." he hissed. Shudder. Double-meaning, at least for me.

"But dad, my grades!" I protested, and he glared at me.

"I'm very dissapointed in you, Isabella." he sighed. "I could arrest you if I wanted, you know. Now go do something worthwhile. I'm not having this conversation."

"That's what I was planning to do before you stopped me, you know." I informed him and he rolled his eyes.

I bent under the sink to the cupboard there, grabbing a container. I took a sponge and soap before heading to the lawn and filling the bucket up with water from the hose, setting it next to my car.

Then I took a bunch of unecessary garden crap, preparing myself for the task of gardening.

I started with pulling out the dry weeds and flowers, my thoughts wandering to Edward. I wondered if he had it this bad.

Doubt it. His life was practically paradise.  
He was completely loaded, he never got grounded and he could have two people at once.

Suddenly I heard bike tires coming--fast--from somewhere else and I turned around, letting out a longing sigh.

I hate people that have the freedome of biking on a Saturday.

But when the figure came closer, I noticed an exilherated and familiar grin, and deep green eyes light with excitement. He was going at an incredible speed, and when he reached my house he came to an abrupt stop, throwing the bike on to the ground.

"Edward?" I asked, and he laughed as he ran up to me.

"I figured you might want some help with you're chores." He was still breathing heavily. "Plus, I wanted to change our contract a little bit. How about I get that kiss now instead?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and let out a snicker, taking a step closer.

"You're incredibly cheesy. One of you're best features." I smiled, and he gave me a wink. "But my dad might see." He put his arm around me, standing casually.

"I'm just asking for a quick one. No tongue. Very chaste." he promised, and I couldn't resist.

"Fine." I agreed, and he put his hands on my cheeks. "Chaste." I repeated, and he rolled his eyes before leaning in to kiss me.

His lips pressed softly on mine, before his tongue slipped through them. Whatever. At the moment, I could care less about Charlie seeing or not.  
I threw my arms around his neck and intensified the kiss, and his hands went slowly down my back to cup my ass.

He finally broke it and we were both gasping for air as he did.

"Alright." he breathed. "Great." I cleared my throat.

"Let's get to gardening then. Here, take these scissors and snip those bushes. He pouted a little bit.  
"I don't like gardening." he huffed.

"That's what you came here for. Now start chopping and I'll reward you later." His face lit up and he took the large pair of scissors in his hands and got to work quickly.

Hah. I wonder if he knows that reward is washing my car? After about 5 minutes I turned back to him. "Wait. Why aren't you grounded?" He laughed at me.

"Esme and Carlisle are very optimistic and don't believe in grounding." he said with a laugh.

"_Of course_ they don't." I growled, pulling the dead flowers out harder than necessary.

After about another 45 minutes I decided to move to the next station.

"Edward, do you want you're reward now?" He let the scissors out of his hands, dropping it on to the ground.  
"Yes!" he squealed. He was so much like Alice when he did that. He jogged up to me with a huge grin on his face, and I put my hand in front of his eyes, leading him to my car.

"Are you ready?" He nodded. "Ta-da!" I exclaimed, unclutching my hand from his eyes. He frowned when he saw my car.

"Why are you showing me you're pickup, a bucket of water, a sponge and a hose?" he asked, clearly displeased.

"Because we're going to be washing my car, silly!" I giggled, taking the hose in to my hands.

He picked up the sponge from the bucket with boredome and started scrubbing. "But first, Edward," I said, and he didn't even bother looking up. I aimed the hose on his crotch. "I'm going to have to punish you for hesitating when I assigned you a task. Plus, you never apologized for kissing Rose. And still I kissed you."

I pulled the trigger and he gasped, jumping a little bit in shock.  
"Shit!" he cried, and I laughed my ass off.

"You peed yourself?" I managed to choke out inbetween my laughing fit. "I'll have to punish you again!" I aimed for his head this time, making his beautiful hair wet.

He yelped, before grinning evily and dipping his little sponge in the water. When he pulled it out it was dripping, and he bounced it up and down in his hand.

"Nobody talks to Edward fucking Cullen that way." he said, aiming for my body. "Nobody." He threw it lightly at me, soaking my t-shirt completely.

"Oh, that is it!" I yelled and sprayed him again. He ran up to me and tried taking it out of my hand, and since he's a man who's about three times my weight in muscles alone, he retrieved it easily.

He wet every inch of me, laughing the whole time.  
"Never try to win me in a water fight, girl!" he said in a loud voice. "Unless you have intentions of getting yourself drenched and making your braless shirt see through, of course. Which, I must say, I am personally enjoying very much."

I ignored him and attempted turning the hose to him, and for once success was on my side. His own shirt was see through now. I dropped the hose on to the ground, still laughing.  
"I'm waving the white flag." I snickered, and he shook hands with me.

"Truce." he agreed. He took a few steps away from me, then looked down at his clothes angrily. "Aw, man! You got me all wet." he complained as he pulled his tank-top over his head, exposing his upper body completely.

I couldn't help but practically eye-fuck him as my eyes lingered on his chest. The pecks were perfect. The six-pack was perfect.

But there was something about that thin line of hair going down from just below his navel, dissapearing in to his jeans that made me crazy.

_Hello, Mr. Happytrail._

He also happened to notice me staring at him, because when I finally looked up at his face he was smiling crookedly. "What do you say, Virgin? Did I get you _wet_, too?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me and I scoffed.

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Bella?" Charlie called, and I glared at Edward.

I prayed my father hadn't heard that last thing he said. When he came out he examined me cautiously. "What are you doing?" I motioned towards Edward.

"Dad, you've met Edward before. His father is Dr. Cullen . He decided to stop by and help me with some chores."

"Bella, you're grounded." Charlie huffed as he crossed his arms, glaring at Edward.

"Yes, and I'm at home doing chores." He ignored me.

"Were you at that party yesterday, son?" Charlie demanded in his cop voice.

"Yes, Mr.--"

"That's Chief Swan to you." I couldn't help but notice Edward narrow his eyes a bit.

"Yes, _Chief Swan_." he said a bit snidely.

"So why aren't you grounded?"

"Because my parents didn't ground me." Edward answered with a bit of a _duh _tone.

"Did you get drunk?"

"No." Edward lied with a crooked smile, winking at me.

"Keep your eyes off my daughter." Charlie growled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Dad, Jesus Christ." He ignored me again.

"Go home, Edward."

Edward - being the polite son of a bastard he is - _snorted _and got on his bike.

"Talk to you later, V." And with that he started pedaling back home, leaving me alone to deal with Satan himself.

"Charlie, what the hell?" I demanded, and his eyes flashed with fury.

"That's dad to you, Isabella." he hissed. "And you're grounded for another week."

"What? Why?"

"Because you're grounded!" he just said.

"Yeah, and I stayed at home doing my chores. What else do you want from me?"

"I don't want you hanging out with boys." he muttered, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fucking 18, Char--"

"Watch your mouth! I am not having this converation!" he yelled, slamming the front door hard.

Bastard.

* * *

When I was finished in the garden it had already become seven o'clock. Thanks for that one, Charlie.

And it was a sunny day for once. Can you believe that shit? Sunny.

There's more chance of a cat learning to talk japanese and get a job as a high school gym teacher.

And my dad kept me from that. Not that I didn't deserve it, but it was totally unfair that he had prolonged my sentence at fucking Alcatraz.

So, I was incredibly pissed at him and decided to take it out on the food. There was nothing he hated more than soup, so I made a tomato twist out of it mixed with a burn.

He grimaced when he stepped in to the kitchen, glaring at me.

"I don't like soup." Bite me.

"I forgot." I mumbled, looking down at my plate. It looked like crap.

"No you didn't. You're getting back at me."

"If I were getting back at you, I'd come up with a better idea than food, actually." I lied. He seemed to believe it though, since the whole thing did sound very retarded.

"And you burned it too."

"Stop being such a Captain Obvious and just eat already." I muttered under my breath, and I heard him sigh heavily next to me.

"Isabella."

"Alright!" I groaned. We ate the rest of our food in silence.

It was incredibly awkward. I did the dishes as quick as I could and rushed up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Charlie called.

"To my room!" I shouted back, and closed the door quickly. "Finally." I breathed once I was alone.

It was already eight o'clock so I settled for reading some Stephen King.

It. Classic choice. But as I had just started getting in to it, my phone vibrated.

1 Message from Edward.

_What are you doing??  
-E_

_Uhm, eloping with Jacob. Why do you ask?  
-V_

_You're lying. I know exactly what you're doing right now. :K  
-E_

I rolled my eyes.

_Okay, surprise me.  
-V_

_Reading Stephen King's 'It'.  
-E_

What the...

_How the fuck do you know that?  
-V_

_Look under your bed.  
-E_

Oh, crap. This was scary. I slowly peeked underneath it, jumping back and screaming when something reached forward and screamed "boo".

He crawled out and started laughing madly, his face becoming redder for every second.

"Oh...oh...my...GOD!" he shouted between his laughter. "Your...your face!" When he finally finished and cleared his throat he got off the ground and took a seat on my desk. "So, what's up?"

I was still gaping at him, frozen with fear.

He sighed when I didn't answer and pulled my laptop open, starting to search the internet.

"How the hell did you get in my room?" I demanded. "Why the fuck are you here?" He turned back to smirk at me.

"Just thought it'd be a nice surprise is all." he said, a little giggle escaping his throat.

"Nice surprise? You gave me a fucking heart attack!" I screamed. "Asshole!" He rolled his eyes and took a seat on my bed next to me.

"Oh, stop denying. You loved every minute of it." he said confidently, and I shook my head violently.

"Heart. Attack! That is not a nice surprise, bastard!" I repeated.

"Whatever. I'm here now."

"Which brings us back to _why._" I sneered, and he winked at me.

"Just making sure you really weren't eloping with Jake is all." he said with a shrug, and I couldn't help the little laugh that came from my throat.

"Retard. Such a fucking retard. If your parents notice your gone, I swear to God you will be dead." I said, starting to push him out the window. He was too strong.

"Virgin, I just wanted to say hi." He waited for me to respond. "So, hi." And then he smiled. He _smiled._

"Are you on crack?" I asked suspiciously. He laughed.

"Not yet."

"How on earth did you get up?"

"Unlocked windows plus gigantic trees equal kidnapping. You might want to establish better security here." he said with a frown before doing a little stretch. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. Care to join?" My jaw was now officially glued to the fround.

"Are you insane? You are going home and I'm taking a shower here. Goodnight."

"Hey, I like your room." he said, completely ignoring what I said. "It's simple and sweet. So where are the towels?"

"Why do you not go away?" I groaned to myself, and he snickered.

"Alright, Virgin. I'll go. But this is not the last time you'll see me sneaking through your window." he promised, and jumped down to a branch before turning around. "Oh, and sorry."

"For what? Nearly killing me?"

"Oh, that too." he said, pursing his lips. "But mainly because I never apologized for kissing Rose."

"Good. You learned something from your lesson." He nodded and let out a peal of laughter before blowing me a kiss and jumping down.

"Later, V." he called as he got on that damn bike again.

That night I dreamt about him sneaking through my window and what would have happened if I had accepted his invitation to shower.

It was a very good dream.

* * *

**Sneakward! Weee**

**Reviews are LUV!**

**I'm gonna start responding to them more often now, tho. x_x**

**I just bein nervvuuuuss is all. Apologeez for grameer errerz, it was like fucking 5AM when I wrote this. :(**

* * *


	6. Whipped Cream

**Smut or not!? Why don't you find out...?**

**Here's a hint; the song is _Whipped Cream.  
"_Sounds dirty, A.J." **

**Who the fuck are you? Go away. This is my A/N...**

**My internet is fucking up right now, so I can't post the lyrics. D:**

**Oh well. I do remember a line that says something like "are you ready for my whipped cream?" or something and then the reply is "I think I had that in my hot chocolate once". **

**LMFAO. XD**

**Big thanks to edluver09 (like GIGANTEOUS THANKS) for reviewing BOTH of my stories! I so happy whenever I see your name. ^_^**

**And also thanks to GwLp93 for song suggestions. I looove those, so if you have any, review and say it out loud, baby!**

**Reviews are love and I love you guys.  
**

**Sorry for long note. **

**P.S **

**I'm a Titanic die-hard and I had just watched the movie and BANG I sat in front of my computer and accidently U2bd the song that was playing when Jack painted Rose...*cough***

**It was stuck in my head. I can just steal Edward's line. You'll get what I'm talking bout soon enough. Now read it, bitch! Please? :3**

* * *

Bella's Point of View

Sunday morning was boring as fuck.

I woke up and made breakfast for Charlie, trying to get back at him again by making burnt toast with butter.  
He grimaced again and accused me of getting back at him, I denied, he continued, I told him to shut up, he said my name and I gave up.

Then he made me clean the whole house. And Charlie is a warthog.

Then came the laundry, which was nasty as hell. That was the one task I could never stand.  
I hated washing my dad's clothes, because I always dreaded what I found.

Sometimes if you go in to your old man's room looking for clothes you find a dirty hamper, if you know what I mean. A dirty hamper containing something other than clothes. Shudder.

Like, Viagra and condoms. Who is _he_ having sex with?

I mean, he's like..._ew_. And old. It's sick.

I shuddered and pushed the thought away from me. Then I tried getting some relaxation by watching T.V, but Charlie said that I was grounded so _"no televison for me, young lady"_.

Shut up, old man.

Then I took a nap. Because he wouldn't let me do anything at all, and I had to hide to do that.  
He is a terrible parent.

"Stop trying to get back at me, Bella. You deserved your punishement." he said as he stepped in to the kitchen and saw dinner.  
Okay, this one I hadn't been trying to get back at him. It was fucking lox because I was tired as shit of eating burned nasty things.

"It's fish, Charlie."  
"Dad." he huffed and sat down, digging in and grimacing. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to spit in his face.

The dinner was awkward again, and I rushed as quick as possible upstairs.

"Bella, where are you going?"  
"Bathroom!" I was in a bad need of a shower. I sighed as the hot water ran on my body, thinking of how Edward could have been here yesterday with me, right here.

I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself, not bothering to dry my hair. I was too tired.

When I shut the door to my room, I saw a body laying stretched across my bed. He was laying in the Kate Winslet pose, giving me a full view of his wonderful figure.

His eyes widened as he took in my appearance before he smirked.  
"Sexy. And all for me?" he asked with a wink.

"Edward! Get out!" I shouted at him, and he got up quickly to cover my mouth.

"Shh! Don't scream! Your dad will find me." he hushed, and I licked his hand. He didn't budge. He just smiled wider.  
"_Muf uhr and moff ey mouf_!" I said, my voice muffled.

"What was that?" he snickered.

_"Muf uhr and mof ey MOUF!"_ I said louder, and he rolled his eyes and took a step back, tilting his chin in to his hand.

"I like what you're wearing. But I don't think you want to have sex with your dad right in the house, so put on some clothes, you tease." he snorted, and I gaped at him.

"Don't tell me what to do." I muttered, and took a pair of sweatpants and a shirt.

He sat down on the bed, waiting for me to take my towel off. "Go on, don't be shy." he encouraged as I opened the door to go to the bathroom and change.

* * *

When I got back in to my room he was raiding through my closet, and I ran up to him and knocked the panties out of his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Searching for a pretty souvenire. Ooh, this ones nice." he said as he pulled out my only Victoria's Secret underwear.

"Stop that!" I growled as I shut the top drawer.  
"Thanks." he said with a smile as he stuffed the lingerie in his pocket.

"I never said you could have it." I hissed, and dug in to his jeans. "Those are my only pair, asshole!" He trembled lightly before reluctantly pulling them out again.

"Fine. Only because I'm hoping to see you wearing them someday and I'll snatch them back." he winked, and I rolled my eyes.

"You know, I think you were a lot cuter yesterday, ignoring the fact that you nearly caused me an early death."

"Oh? How so?" he asked, batting his lashes.  
"Well, number one, you weren't searching through my underwear, and number two, you left." I complained, and he laughed.

"Don't worry, V, I'm not one of those people who overstay their welcome." he assured me. I gaped at him.

"Are you kidding? Usually, it means you aren't invited in the first place if you have to sneak through a window to get inside."

He laughed and sat down at my desk again, opening my laptop.  
"Hm, let's see what you've got going on here." He opened my internet browser and looked through my history, before turning back to me with a pout. "Really?"

"What, _really_?" I quoted sourly.  
"Like...no porn or anything? Nothing?"

I flinched.

"I don't watch porn, asshole. What is it with you today? You seem overly excited." He shook his body a little bit.

"I haven't gotten off in a long time." he said quickly, looking meaningfully at me.  
"Go home and have sex with yourself. I'm not doing anything when Charlie's downstairs." He tapped his chin and sighed.

"It's not worth it. I'll do it later." he said with a smile, setting himself next to me on my bed. "So, how has your day been?"  
"Craptacular. You?"

"It sucked up until now." he said sweetly, and my heart did a little pitter-patter. Damn him. Damn him to hell.

"Hey, can I take a shower now? I mean, you already took one, so why can't I?"  
"Because I live here." He frowned.

"Okay, fine. Let's just talk." he groaned, flipping himself on to his stomach. "What's your favorite color?"

What was going on with him?

"Ehm, green." My newly adopted one. His eyes inspired it.

He looked up at my from the pillow, a huge grin stretched across his face.

"Mine too! Okay. Uhm...tell me your biggest secret, aside from ours."  
"Hm..." I guess I can tell him about one of the dreams. "I dreamt about you last night." He smiled at me.

"What about?"  
"The shower." I said, smirking at him.

His mouth parted a little bit and he just stared at me like that for a minute, before shaking his head.

"Details?" he choked out, and I rolled my eyes.  
"I never said it was a wet dream, idiot. I just said 'the shower'. For all you know it could have been the Psycho scene." He laughed.

"But I know you all too well. If it was a dream where you killed me, you would tell me." Damn it. He _did_ know me too well.

"Okay, you're right. Now you tell me your secret." He tapped his chin with his finger yet again.

"I play the piano." I gasped. "Why the hell have you never told me this before?" I demanded, and he sighed.  
"I don't know. It just never came up." he shrugged. "Next question. Emmett or Jasper?" I grimaced.

"Uh...I'll have to go with Jasper on that one." He made a gagging noise.  
"Ew."

"I know." I didn't want to ask him between Rose or me. That might cut me deep. "What's your favorite part of you?"

"My favorite part of me?" he snorted. "My _thang_. I like pleasure."

"I like pleasure, too." I giggled.

"Tell me another secret." he pleaded.  
"Okay. You smell delicious." I said before I could stop myself, and he laughed.

"Not if I don't take a shower. Now come here and smell me." he said, flipping over and pulling me to his chest.

"That sounds so wrong." I said, burying my head in his neck.  
"Hey," he whispered in to my ear. "You smell good too."

I laughed. "Always nice to hear." I said sarcastically. We lay there like that for a moment, and it was nice.

"Virgin?" he whispered suddenly.  
"Yeah?"

"We need to put a picture of me on that cork board of yours." he said with a frown, motioning toward the small part of my wall with pictures of Alice, Rosalie, myself, Emmett and Jasper--but none of Edward.

"Sure." I giggled. And then a comfortable silence for once. I felt my eyes drooping down, so when I tried pulling out of his grasp he grabbed me tighter.  
"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I'm not going anywhere, but you are." He put his arms over his eyes like a bad child disobeying. A little smirk was growing on his lips, too.

"I don't want to go." he whined, so I took his hand and attempted pulling him up. It didn't work.  
"Edward, get your ass up, please."

"No." I sighed and got up, going to my closet. I took the lace underwear he wanted and threw it at him.  
"You get to keep this if you leave now." He took it in his hands and shot up quickly, a victorious grin on his face.

"Great." he smiled, stuffing it in his pocket. He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before lifting me up and spinning me around.

"Fuck, Edward," I squeaked, an involuntary peal of laughter escaping me. "Don't you dare drop me or I'll slit your throat."

He ignored me and spun me round quicker, before setting me down and giving me a real lip-locker this time.

"I'll see you tomorrow, angel." he saluted and jumped out the window. He looked like Spiderman when he did that.

I sighed and took 'It' off the bookshelf again, and I was at the fucking scariest part ever when Edward popped up at my window again, sliding it up quickly.

I jumped backwards, screaming. He pursed his lips trying not to laugh and hopped inside.

"I just wanted to do something." he said, getting next to me in the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled out a camera, then took a picture of the two of us. He looked at it, smiling and kissed me once more on my lips before climbing out the window again. "See you tomorrow, Virgin."

I swear to God, if he hasn't already killed me yet this man will be the death of me.

* * *

"Oh crap! No!" I was incredibly frustrated as I sat in my car while raiding my bag for my english literature assignment. I found it. Completely blank and uncompleted.

Oh my God.

Charlie was going to get so mad. And what if he made me move to Phoenix with my mom? Oh no. I would die. And there would be no more Alice, no more Rose, no more Emmett, no more Jasper, no more Edward.

I'd bet that he would forget all about me and marry his girlfriend and have two beautiful kids and move on with life. I do not want that to happen. Not yet.

Tears started welling in my eyes and overflowing, and I felt ridiculous. But still. If I was going to move, I should get to cry.

So I walked in to the classroom--typically, late--bawling my eyes out and took a seat next to Edward, averting my gaze from him.

"Virgin?" he whispered, and I felt him putting an arm around me. "What's wrong?"  
"I...don't...know." I whispered back, but it was a bit hard to say between the tears. Mr. Danes glared at us.

"Mr. Cullen, remove your arm off Ms. Swan, please." I would have rolled my eyes if I weren't crying so much.

His concern is that Edward is comforting me, not that one of his students were crying out all the fluid in their body.

He did as he was told, but took my hand under the desk. He carressed it with his thumb, staring straight ahead. It wasn't so bad anymore, until Mr. Danes told us to hand in our assignments and I didn't have one. I pretended as if I had given it in, and he fell for it. At least for the moment.

Edward jumped a little in his seat when my tears came heavier.

I let out a pathetic laugh which turned to harder sobs, and he grabbed my hand tighter.

The bell rang pretty quickly and we escaped the room fast so that Mr. Danes couldn't say anything. I didn't understand why, but I was still crying. Not as much as before, but it wasn't good.

When we went and met our friends outside of class, the first thing that happened was Alice running up to me. It seemed as if all her anger was forgotten, at least for the moment.  
She wrapped her arm around my waist and glowered at Edward.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded before pulling me in to a hug. "I didn't do anything but try to help her. She came to class crying much worse than this." he said sadly. "I think it had something to do with our english assignment. She didn't turn it in."

I cried harder and Alice held me tighter.

"Virgin, don't cry!" she pleaded. "Come on. Let's go to the bathroom and fix you up. Rose, are you coming?"

She nodded and wrapped her arm around my waist to, mumbling comforting things.

I gazed in to the mirror, and the reflection confirmed that I looked like crap.

"I have to go to the stall." I said hoarsely.  
What date was it today? April 16th. Well, butter me up and call me toast, these are the horrible effects of PMS.

Beautiful. When I stepped out again they looked at me with worry, and I gave a little pathetic smile.  
"PMS."

* * *

I decided to fuck Charlie and his rules that day so I could go to Edward's.

It was incredibly embarrassing, since Alice and Rosalie had to explain what was wrong to him plus my other two buddies.

When Rosalie had kissed Edward I had started crying hysterically again, and the tears would occasionally stop before coming back.

We sat in his precious Volvo and as he started the engine he was still glancing at me. I was still crying, over everyday things.  
Like when they had ran out of cheeseburgers at the cafeteria so I had to eat a hamburger. Yep. Small things like that.

Edward sighed as he started on the road.  
"Virgin, I don't think we should do...anything today. I don't want you crying while we are. I want you to feel pleasure, and not...whatever you're feeling."

"What?" I asked, my voice low. "Please don't take me home." A few more tears rolled down my cheeks. This was getting stupid. Usually my PMS wasn't this fucking strong.  
"Don't worry. I don't want to let you go yet." he said with a smirk. "I'm just going to make you feel better."

When we pulled up to his driveway he swooped me up bridal style, and I couldn't help but giggle at the feeling. He seemed relieved that I was finally smiling, so he laughed with me.

He carried me through some arched doors and we finally arrived in his white-on-white living room. He set me down gently on the soft leather sofa before crouching on to the ground and got a disk down from the glass table where the T.V was resting and turned on an Xbox under it.

When he came back he wrapped an arm around me and kissed me once on the cheek before handing me a remote controller.  
"Okay, V. I always play this game when I'm pissed off or upset. It's called Left 4 Dead, and all you do is kill zombies non-stop. Got it?"

I grinned, some small sniffles escaping my chest. This seemed like fun. "Great. Right trigger to kill, left trigger to shove. Good luck."

An hour later we were both deeply involved in the game. I screamed as something jumped forward on my guy and Edward laughed, running away from me.

"Fucking save me, asshole!" I ordered, but he didn't listen. Instead the computer players did instead. "I hate you. I'm low on health now." I held the middle button of the controller down and shut the console off, and he snickered at me.

"I didn't feel like dying."  
"It was a fucking hunter! You could have just pushed it off and we would run away. And thanks for leaving me with that witch. Real nice."

"No problem," he said with a smirk, turning me gently on to my back. And then the tears came again. This was getting incredibly pathetic.

He kissed my lips over and over again, no tongue, silently apologizing. That bastard would never say the words. "So you wanna watch a movie now?" he asked me, and I nodded my head. "Pick one. We have whatever you please."

"Ever since you snuck through my window I've wanted to watch Titanic. Put it on." My voice was raspy and he looked questioningly at me before getting a dvd off a shelf and putting it in the player. He was grimacing as soon as it started, and I looked at him. "What? Don't you like this movie?"

"No. I just don't like Leonardo DiCaprio." he huffed.  
"Are you jealous?" I giggled, and he snorted.

"He's just...not my type." he growled. He got up and fetched us a blanket, holding me tight to his chest in an embrace, wrapping it around us both. We were at the part where she changes her mind and...holy fuck, I started crying again. Violently. It was so romantic.

I tried to blink the tears away. Maybe that would work.

* * *

I was woken by the empty feeling under me and the light, sad notes coming from far away. I looked up at the TV. The movie was off.

Then why was I hearing the beautiful theme song playing expertly?

I rubbed my eyes and got up, wrapping the blanket around my body. I wandered aimlessly around the house, searching for the noise and wherever it was coming from. I went down a staircase I had never seen before, probably because of the rush when it came to getting my clothes off and business done quick.

The sound grew louder, and I came to a door. I didn't bother knocking it, in fear of that the glorious sound would stop. This was the first room I had ever seen in this house which didn't have the pale scheme design.

This room was a little depressing, actually, with molded wooden panels on the ground and dark walls. But there, in the middle, was Edward sitting on a stool in front of a baby grand piano. It was pointed vertically, so I could see his hands moving furiously across the keys and the concentrated look he was wearing, even with his eyes closed.

He was sitting in a hunched position which looked sad and abandoned, and if he hadn't been playing so beautifully I would have wrapped my arms around him, comforting him.

I just stood there watching him for who knows how long, the music becoming harder and more intense. It seemed as if he were pouring every happy feeling along with the dark down on the piano, and it made me want to do...everything.

He finished with the same light keys as he had started with and sighed. I hadn't realised how much I was crying until I felt the wetness on my cheeks, and when he turned around he jumped a little.

"Virgin," he whispered, and I couldn't do anything but mouth 'yes'. "You woke up." I would have rolled my eyes in any other situation, but it seemed impossible. The mood was just...wrong for that.

"You play the piano really good, you know." I breathed, and he smiled at me.  
"You think so?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Definitly. You made me cry."

"You've been crying all day." he laughed, getting up and putting an arm around my shoulders.  
"So, Titanic, eh?" He shrugged as we walked up the stairs.

"That song got stuck in my head. Figured I'd make some good out of it. Now come on, let's go make ourselves some fudge sundaes."

Just what I needed. He led us in to the kitchen and took out a package of brownie mix and stirred it with some useless crap and putting it in the oven.

After another 30 minutes of mindless talking he put the brownies in a cup and took out a pint of Ben and Jerry's and scooped it in to the bowl.

When he took out the whipped cream he sprayed it very quickly on the dessert before pouring around a ton in to his mouth and smirking at me.

"Here, give me some." I ordered, opening my mouth. He sprayed so much I started choking and he laughed at me. "Too much cream!" I coughed, and that made him laugh harder.  
"That's what she said!" he cried out, bending over in half. I managed to swallow it all and glared at him.

"That joke is old. Completely worn out."  
"That's what she said!" he busted out again, and I rolled my eyes.

"Barely made sence that time. You're not good at this stuff."  
"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" I just groaned and gave up. He wouldn't stop.

"Quit trying to make my mouth sound like the source for sexual innuendos. It's not funny." I huffed, and he looked at me as if I had just said some ridiculous nonsense in a different language.

"Innuendo...?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"You're stupid sometimes, you know?" I said, and he snickered.

"Not as stupid as Emmett." he grinned, a thoughtful expression appearing. "Hey, just a sidenote; when you're over this whole crying shenanigan thing," I grimaced. How embarrassing to have Edward talking about...that. "We should totally have kitchen sex."

I snorted.

"Yeah, bring on the chocolate syrup and whipped cream." I said, taking my bowl and digging roughly in to it. He smirked at me.

"Sure. I'll lick every inch of you." I shuddered. Now I was in the mood. I took a step closer to him and kissed him passionately.

"Maybe I'll give you permission." I winked. I hate hormones. One second I'm bursting with tears, the other I'm suggesting having sex on a counter. He grinned widely.

"Really?!" he shriked, bouncing up and down.

"Sure." I exclaimed. "Let me just go to the bathroom."

"Okay!" he cried, unbuttoning his shirt. Those pants didn't look comfortable, and I almost laughed at his excitement.

It had only been a few days, but it didn't look as if he could last much longer.

* * *

And here come the waterworks. I looked down at my panties and saw a crimson streak of blood on them and started crying, shaking as I stood up.

When I came back in to the kitchen Edward was almost completely naked, nothing but boxers covering up all his glory. His toned body was in plain view, and of course, the happy trail.

And last but not least, that gigantic bulge inside the cotton, just waiting. It made me cry harder.

"Virgin?" he said, worry coloring his tone. "What's wrong, angel?" He stepped up to me and embraced me, and I pulled him tighter to me.

"I'm on my period. We can't have kitchen sex!" I said, my voice trembling. He hushed me and let out a little laugh.

"It's okay, baby. We'll just wait a few more days, and--"

"I-I-I don't want t-to wait!" I cut him off, stuttering. He pulled back and wiped a few tears away with his thumb, a soft smile on his lips.

"Tell you what," he started. "We'll cut school on the day you're off your thing and make up for the time we lost. We'll go as long as you want!" He seemed to like this idea very much, and honestly I did too.

It just sounded strange the way he was talking to me. Like a 5 year old who didn't get the toy it wanted at Toys R Us.

"Okay." I whispered, but the tears didn't stop. He put on his clothes, muttering profanties under his breath as he did.

"You got me all excited, unfortunately." he said with a smile as he zipped his jeans back up. I rolled my eyes and another few tears came down my cheeks. My phone started ringing then and when I didn't do anything, Edward reached for it and shut it off. "It's 17:30, Virgin. I should drive you home."

The sniffles in my chest grew louder but I nodded and he took my hand and led me to his Volvo. It was silent most of the way back home except for the loud sobbing coming from me.  
"It's raining." Edward noted, and I smiled sheepishly at my feet.

"That's what she said." I whispered, and he laughed.  
"Close enough, sweetheart." he grinned. When he pulled over at my house he gave me a hesitant kiss, but pulled away as soon as my breath grew rough and the tears streamed faster down.

"N-no." I objected, and put my hand on his neck, kissing him deeper. He groaned in defeat and kissed me back, ignoring when I started crying violently.

I was thinking I could have been naked at this stage with him, and all we were doing was kissing? Ugh.

After another minute or so I pulled back and got out of the car.  
"See y-you tomorrow, Edward." I stammered, and I swear I heard him whisper "see you tonight".

Nope. Just my imagination.

I rushed through the storm in to my house, and when I entered the kitchen, Charlie was sitting at the dining room table, glaring at me. His expression softened as soon as he saw my appearance.

"Bella? Where have you been? What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing, Charlie." I said. Maybe I could use this at my advantage. "I just--m-my car broke down when I was on my way home and...and I was s-scared."

I couldn't help but watch as his eyes narrowed, but he seemed to believe me. The tears, I guess.

"Sweetie," he cooed, taking a step closer but making no attempt at hugging me. "Why didn't you call me?"  
"My...my phone." I whispered, and he nodded at me.

"Yes?"  
"It um--ran out of b-batteries at school."

"Alright. Next time you call me, okay?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah dad. I'm g-going to my room." I sat down at my computer and checked my e-mail, and I noticed I had one from Renee.

She wrote about what she had been doing with Phil and how they were planning to go on an "Easter Vacation" to the Virgin Islands. I nearly snorted at it. I had grown so used to my pet name, it just sounded ridiculous.

Apperantly they had been there before and scuba-dived, and Renee nearly freaked out once she had gotten deep enough and attempted swimming frantically back up to shore. Typical.

_So, any boys caught your eye yet, Bella? I'm starting to wonder about you. What about that one boy, Emu? He seems very nice._

Emu.

Ugh. So typical. She has to talk about intimate details of my personal life--in an e-mail.

And apperantly she had spoken to Charlie about my drunken escapade. And applauded it.

_Mom,  
That's great that you're going on yet another vacation with Phil. Just please don't blow all your life savings funds on "time-outs" on paradise islands you go to every other month. It's actually a nicer experience, I could imagine, if you only went once a year._

_No boys have caught my eye yet! I mean, come on though; Jesus Christ himself would be lucky if I payed any remote attention to him.  
Emmett is just a friend. It would be incredibly awkward. He's like my brother. I think I'll save boys for college._

_I'm not proud of myself for the party, FYI. I'm incredibly dissapointed, actually. I've ended up with a 3 week sentence here. I hope you know that.  
We're actually lucky Charlie didn't arrest me!_

_Say hi to Phil for me!_

_Love, Bella_

I pressed send and crawled in to the bed, and suddenly very vigorous images of zombies appeared in my head. I tried closing my eyes, but it didn't help.

I hate Edward. Tears started streaming again, just as I thought it was over, and they stalked me and eventually killed me.

When I opened my eyes again it was completely dark, and I picked up my phone. I needed comfort.

_I fucking hate you. Zombies killed me.  
-V_

It took another 20 minutes and I still wasn't getting a response. What if that hadn't been a dream? What if there really was a zombie pandemic?  
Oh no.

_Are you scared?  
-E_

Oh my God. Finally.

_Scared is an understatement.  
I need a teddybear.  
-V_

He didn't reply. Maybe he died. But, I didn't cry this time. I just felt angry at him for dying. I needed help and comfort, not death.

I tried crawling under my sheets and falling asleep again, which failed miserably, and I was so scared when I heard a mindless groan outside my window that I couldn't say a word. This was horrible. It slid open slowly and in came a dark figure who went straight to the end of the room, and I heard a click. He locked the door.

I clasped my hand over my mouth, stifling a scream as the lights turned on. But when I saw Edward, I wanted to kick him in the ankle. What an asshole!

He turned the lights on as he pulled his shirt over his head and climbed out of his pants, leaving him in nothing but boxers.

"Edward!? What the hell are you doing here?" He said nothing as he just grinned at me, flipping the lights back off.

He took his cellphone out of his pocket and entered some shit before using the screen as a lights and set it down on my nightstand.

"Scoot over, Swan." he ordered, and I didn't respond. He sighed and pushed me over. "You said you were scared and you needed a teddybear, so--here I am."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled the blanket over both of us, spooning in the little twin bed.

He planted small kisses on my cheek as he held me, so I took his hand and did the same. I felt him smiling against my skin as he hummed something beautiful, and I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

As I held her in my arms, I had not one, not two, not three, but _four _epiphanies.

They were as following:

One: This felt really, really good.

Two: It never felt really, really good with Rose.

Three: I was developing more than just friendly and pure sexually related feelings for her.  
I had assumed that the dreams I had been having of her the past week or so were only because of the sex, but I understood now that I was completely wrong.

And four: Bella talked in her sleep.

At first it was very funny, actually. She was mumbling something about a tongue constricting her, and when I whispered "I saved you" in her ear, she let out a relieved sigh and a thank you.

Then I argued with her about "that's what she said". She kept saying that I was using it too much, and when I disagreed, she said that I was an asshole. I laughed a little bit, and her eyes fluttered. It looked as if she were trying to roll them.

For a few more minutes she was quiet, and when I was nearly asleep she whispered my name.

"Edward..."

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Forever.." I froze. What was she dreaming about?  
"Forever what, angel?"

"You...forever..."

I didn't get much sleep that night, ignoring the fact that I did come there around one o'clock or so and had to wake up at 4:30 to get back home.

I gave her a quick peck and a smile and jumped out the window, biking home so nobody could accuse me of anything.

I was still on a cloud that she had been dreaming about me, though, so I took my little silver camera out and examined the photo of us two.

I was wearing a black beanie and my crooked smile was in place, and she was looking terrified and surprised. I laughed. How could she still pull off beauty that way?

I may not know about these feelings starting to stir up inside me, or anything really about me and Bella.

But what I did know about the two of us was that she was going to kill me, one way or another.

My own stupid, clumsy little angel of death.

* * *

**HAHA!  
**

**I had to, so...sowwy? *pouty face* At least Sneakward made an apperance, right? :D And Emu made one, too!**

**Tell you what. Remember Edward's promise to go and go and go all day? Well, that's next chapter. So smut is promised! Yay!**

**Love you guys!**


	7. Stupid Teenager

**Long update space. D:**

**I know. It's like...the tenth now? So that's 7 days! Oh. Em. Gee. Well, at least I put up the second chapter for my other story on the fifth. -wink- **

**Yes, that's my subtle try for advertisement. This chappie was meant to be up 2 days ago, but something got all fucked up with everybodies FF accounts, I heard, and when it finally worked to log in a couple of hours ago it didn't work to upload to the doc manager. I know. Bullcrap.**

**Well, it's here now. Some smut alert, and it's a bit more descriptive than the other two or three....he-he. :K No wait, there's 1 smut and then there is another sorta-smut, including Edward in the shower. Teehee.**

_**

* * *

**_

The rest of the week was filled with a few tears and anxiety attacks on my part. I comforted myself with the fact that spring break was coming up, but it barely worked.

I got pissed when I saw the itinerary to Phoenix in my mail, which caused another breakdown. It was getting beyond irritating.  
I got detention, as expected, but didn't cry. I wanted to hit Mr. Danes. What a prick.

So I couldn't go back to Edward's again, because I decided I had been bad enough already, and I had betrayed Charlie quite enough already. So he would just sneak in through the window.

He spent the whole nights there, hugging me tight and waking up at 4:30.  
He would sing me to sleep, humming familiar tunes in to my ear. And apparently, I talked in my sleep. I already knew that, since my mom would remind me constantly.

He'd update me on what I was saying. Like the times I argued with him, the nightmares...and then he'd purse his lips, fighting a smile.  
I worried about this. He was hearing something he couldn't tell me.

I jumped out of my truck, smiling brightly. According to my schedule, this was bound to be the last day of the emotional roller-coaster.

Alice was there to greet me, as she always was. "Morning, Virgin!" she chirped.

"Morning, Alice." We stepped in the building and waited by her locker, the place where we all would tend to meet up.  
I saw Edward's figure at the end of the hall, his arm wrapped tensely around her shoulders. He looked uncomfortable, tired and upset, but something was different about him.

I smiled at the same time as I frowned.

He had been very..."tense", seeing as how he wasn't getting any pleasure during the week. I could notice the difference, even with the stiffness of his body as he held Rose.

And he told me he didn't want to even try helping himself, but I guessed he had broken his promise by the way he was grinning.  
I frowned because...well, I just didn't like seeing his arm around Rosalie. And also because he was upset about something, of course.

Our relationship had become very fucked up and confusing.

I had also called Jacob, who had informed me that he had completely flamed Edward at the party once I had left.

I had forgotten all about him, which resulted in not saying goodbye to him.  
I shrugged it off. I felt like an ass, but I really didn't care.

"Hey." Edward greeted, releasing his arm off his girlfriend. She giggled in response.

It was Thursday today, so I was going to relieve some of my own tension tomorrow. I almost sighed at that thought.  
Finally. Instead I just grinned like an idiot at both of them. Rose rolled her eyes at me.

"Sleep well?" she asked, I had to laugh at that, casting a glance at Edward.

"Very well." I said, fighting the urge to scoff. Today, the first lesson was obviously english literature. Thursdays. Ew.

As always, I took my seat next to Edward in the back of the room. I took a notebook out of my bag and wrote quickly.

Did you finally do it?

I slid it over to him, and his face turned pale when he read it.

Do what?

I rolled my eyes and wrote again.

Do I really have to write it on the paper? It includes your hand and your fantasy.

He read it, looking a little tense at first, before he forced a smile at the paper.

Is it that obvious?

I nodded at him and he laughed nervously. I don't think he liked having to explain to me.

You won't have to much longer.  
Tomorrow we're ditching.

He read quickly and looked up at me, jerking his head quickly, smiling crookedly.

When we got out of the lesson, we walked quickly to the hallway. Rosalie and Alice quite literally pounced me, both of them bouncing up and down with excitement.  
"Virgin!" they both cried in unison, nearly tackling me.

"Jesus Christ," I breathed. "Take it easy." They both ignored me, their excitement not willing to be contained.

"We're having a sleepover at Rosalie's tomorrow!" Alice screamed, clapping her hands together. "So don't bring your car to school tomorrow, we're picking you up." I grimaced.  
"Actually, I can't." They both frowned in disappointment at me.

"Why not?" Alice demanded.  
"I'm not coming to school tomorrow...?" My statement came out sounding more like a question, and I nearly snorted at myself.

"Why not?" she asked me again.

"Because Charlie has this...thing that I have to go to." I lied. It sounded somewhat believable--right?

They both looked glumly at me.

"Fine. Saturday." Rose ordered, and I glanced nervously at Edward. He shook his head barely noticably at me, and I nearly grinned in satisfaction.

"I'm busy the whole weekend, guys. I can't." They pouted at me.

"Damn Charlie." Alice huffed, and I rolled my eyes. Her face lit up, and I could sense her scheming. "Spring break!"  
I sighed.

"Phoenix."

"Damn you Virgin, stop being so anal. After spring break, then." Rose growled.

"Yep." I agreed. They both skipped away as I dragged my feet to my next class. I had a feeling today was going to be a long day.

* * *

I sat on my bed, crossing my legs and waiting impatiently for Edward to come. I had slid the window open, in my attempts of making climbing through it easier.

As if on cue, I heard Edward coming incredibly fast on his bike--as always--and throwing it carelessly on to the soft grass under the tree, before climbing expertly.  
He jumped inside with a strained smile on his face before cupping my face roughly in his hands and pressing his lips to mine.

He wasted no time being chaste or light, just passionate and wild as he opened his mouth. He rubbed my jaw softly, silently telling me to open my mouth.

He darted his tongue inside and massaged me, and I sighed contently. I felt him smiling against my mouth, and when he pulled away the corners of his lips were still pulled up.  
I noticed he was wearing a dark blue backpack, and I eyed it with curiousity.

"What are you so happy about now then?" I asked him suspiciously, pulling that fucking hat off his head and revealing his perfect sex-hair.

I saw his eyes dart to my cork-board and the grin grew wider.

"I got you something." he said, smiling crookedly. I shook my head furiously at him as he started digging in his bag.  
"No, you didn't." I objected, turning my head around and crossing my arms.

"Here, I've got it." he said, but I refused to meet his gaze.  
"Well I don't want it." I said sharply.

"Come on. You know you do."

"No! I hate presents."

He exhaled heavily, slowly.

"Okay." he sighed, and then I heard some fumbling. When I twisted back around he was pouting and looking sad.  
"Edward," I whispered. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Okay." he repeated again, looking down at his hands.  
"Give it to me." I demanded, desperate for his smile to come back. He had been sad all day, and I loved seeing it.

"You don't want it." he said glumly.

"Yes, I do." I protested, and he looked up at me skeptically.

"You said that you didn't want it."

"I changed my mind. Now give it to me."

"Are you sure?" he asked me, peeking up through his lashes.  
"Of course." He winked before grinning widely at me, and I realised it was just an act.

"You're an ass." I said as he looked through his bag. When he pulled something silver out he looked at me, smiling devilishly.

"I know. Now take this." he ordered, throwing it at me. It was that picture of the two of us, framed in glass.

He was wearing that beanie, looking daring and sexy and beautiful. And then I looked at myself.  
I had a look of utter terror and shock on my face, and I looked like crap. He laughed at me as I studied the picture.

I noticed Edward was looking a little bit nervous, though. Why? It was just a picture, and he was absolutely adorable on it. Adorable, actually, doesn't cut it.

Puppies are adorable. He was just...the sex.

"Do you like it?" he wondered, and I grinned at him. I finally had some proof of him in this room.

"Yes." I answered shortly, climbing on to his lap. "Thank you." He chuckled at me, his cool breath washing over my face.

"It's just a picture." he whispered in to my ear. "We still need one for your corkboard, though." I trembled lightly at his proximity, because it was driving me fucking crazy.

He seemed to sense my impatience as he laid me softly down on to my back, laughing a little bit. He grabbed my wrists and pushed them over my head, and if I hadn't already known, he was all about dominance.

He kissed my face, my cheeks, my forehead, my lips, before trailing down my neck, biting and nipping as he went.

I gasped at the sensation; he hadn't done that for so long. He ignored my obvious shock and paced to my earlobe, kissing behind it.

His lips moved down to my heaving chest, and his hands grazed slowly down my ribcage before rising back up to my breasts.

He massaged them softly, and my breathing became irregular. We hadn't been this close for...a whole week.

Pathetic.

His hands moved to the hem of my jeans, brushing the button lightly, and when he looked up at me his face was filled with regret and impatience.

"Damn it." he growled, scooting higher up so that his head was against my chest. I felt his erection pressed against my thigh, which only made me angrier.

"Tomorrow." I sighed, and when he looked up at me, his eyes were dark with lust and need. "How are we going to do that? Alice and Emmett live with you."  
He rolled his eyes and snickered a little bit, but it seemed strained. The typical sign of restrained arousal for Edward. But was today any different?

"Is that so?" he asked me sarcastically, and I giggled at him.

"Thought it would be a good reminder." I said matter-of-factly, and he rolled his eyes again.

"Hm. I'll just pretend I'm sick." he said, slumping back down on to me. I ran my fingers through his hair and he sighed.  
"Your dad's a doctor." I reminded him, cocking an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see.

"Yeah, well, shut up. It's worked before." he said with a laugh. I snorted.  
"Yeah, well, you're stupid. How the hell is it going to work?" He scoffed at me.

"Amateur." he huffed. "Stomach ache. Migrane. He can't prove that. And Esme is just a sweetheart when it comes to being a mom, even with Emmett and I."

We were silent for a while, and I was trying to place the distance of his voice.

"Virgin?" he asked, arching himself on his elbows. "I need to take a shower." I laughed at the thought of what he was going to be doing in there.  
He frowned at me, trying to be angry, but failed miserably when I saw the corners of his lips pulled up.

"Be very careful and don't let my dad see you." I said sternly, and he nodded.

"Yeah, because I wouldn't take any consideration to that." he said sarcastically, before victory surged in his eyes. "Really? You're letting me take a shower?"

I eyed him curiously.

"Yeah." I said, giggling a little bit. "It's not that big of a deal, you know." He shook his head.

"Yes it is." he argued.

"Towels are in the bathroom." I told him, and he leaned in to kiss me on my head quickly before sneaking out of the room. I rested my head on the pillow and picked up the picture of us.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I stepped in the shower and rested my right hand on the shower wall before wrapping my hand around my dick, closing my eyes and fantisizing about Bella.

Only Bella. Just like I had last evening.  
But I completely regret doing it yesterday.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

Kissing her. Touching her. Doing everything possible to her. Every vulgar, dirty, sex related thing I could think of possible doing to her.

Bella laying naked in my bed. Bella under me, sweating and panting for breath.

My own breath started becaming deeper and more desperate, my pumping increasing.

Bella. Just...Bella.

Sucking her earlobe. Her moaning as I did it. Her screaming my name as she came vigorously.

And with that I came undone. With a growl I released and sighed, glad to have that out of my system.

But yesterday...I'd feel guilty about it forever.

Was I planning to tell Bella what I had done?

No.

And not because we weren't dating. I knew how much it would hurt her if she ever found out, though. I would feel betrayed if she ever did that against me.  
And I just didn't want her to feel that kind of pain. I stood under the water, my hands running through my hair as I thought back.

* * *

Yesterday, 16:20

The doorbell rang, and I assumed it was my Bella.

I opened the door with a grin, glad that she had decided to fuck against Charlie again. Even though we couldn't do anything just yet, the last time was nice. Even with all the tears. It felt good comforting her.

But when I saw who it was, it took all of my restraint to keep from frowning. Rosalie was standing there, gazing in to her tiny mirror she carried everywhere. She didn't bother looking up as she walked in.

"Ugh, Virgin is whining so much. I had to get away." she complained, and I felt my fists clench at the way she spoke of Bella. "How can you stand her on PMS?" she giggled.

I nearly rolled my eyes. Rosalie was worse without PMS. Sometimes I didn't understand why I didn't just break up with her.

Why didn't I?  
I had no answer to that. It would be so much easier.

She pushed her jacket in to my arms and sat down on the couch, smacking her chewing gum loudly. "So what's up?"

I growled as I hung it up on the coathanger, before slouching grumpily down on to a seat in front of her.

"You're the one who came here, so I'm guessing something is up with you." I sighed, and she winked at me.

"Yeah. I just wanted to talk to you about something..." she said, as she got up from her seat. I leaned back, feeling a little fucking terrified. What was she going to do?

She walked over to me and straddled across my lap.

"You're 18. You've got to want some sex." she said with a hint of "duh". I kept frowning at her. She wanted to talk about our sex. Which didn't didn't exist for a very good fucking reason.

"I'm fine." She glowered at me.

"We've been together for six months, Eddie." she purred, running her hands down my chest. "And we haven't been past 2nd base yet. That's a little pathetic, I think."

I groaned.

"That's pretty fucking un-pathetic, if you ask me." I hissed, my words not even making any sense.  
"No. It's pathetic." she said sternly, putting her hands roughly on to my cheeks. I'm not going to lie. It fucking hurt.

Bella always let me be the one in charge, and I would never hurt her. Just like she would never hurt me, if she was dominating.

She kissed me desperately, trying to taunt what she had and dangle it in front of my face.  
And, I won't lie this time either. She was fucking hot. Actually, fucking hot is an understatement, too.  
She was every word possible meaning pure sex.

But she wasn't Bella.

Now that's pathetic.  
My dick won't respond to anyone but her anymore, at least not when I'm sexed up. Which I usually am.

When it gets to this point, though, I had it hard to keep from fantisizing about doing it with the girl on the herpes commercial.

I kissed Rosalie back gently, trying to keep her tongue out of my mouth. She kept forcing it back in, before climbing off me an starting to unzip my pants.

"Rosie..." I pleaded softly, pushing her hands away. She didn't look up, working above my hardness and trying to get something out of me.

She seemed pleased with the fact that I was ready for her, but she didn't know that I was ready for herpes girl too. She inched further away and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a see-through bra.

I groaned. I didn't want to do this. She removed her jeans and her panties quickly before pulling mine down too, and just gawked at me. "Rosalie, no." But I was frozen. I couldn't move.  
She took my frozen state as a sign to keep going, so she straddled me and she...wasn't there. Bella was.

I turned off the shower and stepped outside, wrapping a towel around myself. I peeked out the door before running quickly to Bella's room where she was examining the picture of the two of us. When I walked in she didn't speak, and she looked very expectant.

"Um...go on, don't be shy." she said with a little grin, repeating the exact words from last week.

I rolled my eyes and dropped the fabric as I picked up my clothes from the floor. When I turned back at her she was shamelessly staring at my junk, and the thought made me a little bit hard.

Her gaze went up a little bit, and when she noticed that I had caught her gauwking she blushed furously and turned her attention down to the photograph again.

I smirked as I pulled my shirt over my head, trying to look her right in the eye. She felt my gaze on her, peeking up slowly from under her eyelashes before turning red again.

"You know, it's not like this is the first time you see me naked." I reminded her, and her eyes widened slightly as she studied the picture harder. I chuckled and pulled my boxer briefs, snapping them at the hem, giving her the sign that I was done.

When she looked up again she sighed contently, before frowning at my chest. "What?" I demanded, and she blushed a little more.  
Strange. My girl didn't usually blush...

Did I just say my girl?

"You wouldn't mind taking off your shirt, would you?" she asked me, and I eyed at her curiously before shrugging and taking it off. She grinned widely at me as I lay down in her bed, and she got up, slipping her own clothes off.

She always turned her back against me as she removed her bra and slipped on another shirt, though. It frustrated the fuck out of me. I sighed as she did it again, and watched as her shoulders moved as she laughed. She stepped out of her jeans and put on a pair of sweatpants before falling like a klutz in to the bed, tripping over my body.

She gasped as she realised what an idiot she was, and I just rolled my eyes to show I was okay.

Excercise is great. But she cringed in light pain and I heard her whisper something about "damn marble chest", and I rolled my eyes.

I pulled the covers gently on top of us, stroking her back up and down. She buried her fingers in my hair, scratching lightly. Fuck that felt good. She knew everything I did about my body, and more.

The memory of having done it with Rosalie swam back in my head at the thought, and I stopped my stroking abruptly.  
"Sweet dreams, Virgin." I whispered, and she reached her little arm out to turn off the light on the nightstand.

I slept very well that night.

I decided that in the maximum of a 4 weeks, I was going to break up with Rosalie. We didn't have so long until the end of senior year, either, so I had to do it quick.

I decided that I was not going to sleep with her again, and not let her fucking take control of my body like that.  
Only Bella was granted that power. And Rosalie didn't perform it even half as good.

And that's an understatement. You might compare Bella and Rosalie to sheep versus sex godess.  
There's a big difference in that. Trust me.

So as I snuck out the window and back to my house, I remained focused on today...and all the pleasure.

Bella's Point of View

Charlie had already left on the morning when I officially woke up, so there were no worries about the whole "pretending to walk out the door but it's really a figment of your imagination" thing.

I had decided that I wanted to do more than just sex today--although, that would definitely be what today was revolved around.  
I texted Edward, feeling slightly terrified of what he was going to reply.

How did it go?  
-V

Fine and dandy.  
I'll be there at 11.  
-E

I sighed contently and held the phone close to my chest, basking in joy and glory.

Edward was going to be with me. All day. No more tears. No more anger. Just...me. And him.

And a condom, of course. I laughed out loud at my stupid joke, which shouldn't even be counted as one, and waited impatiently for 11 to come.  
Another 2 hours. Bullshit.

He pulled over at my street at 10:59. I was wondering if he too had been dying because of the excitement. He bounced up and down in his seat as I climbed in, turning expectantly to me.  
"Your day, Virgin." he grinned. I was relieved that his whole sour mood had vanished. "Choose your pick."

"Hm." I mumbled. "Do you know any good breakfast joint?" He frowned a little bit at me.  
"Breakfast. Right." he said, rolling his eyes as he started the car. "Whatever happened to the sex?" I heard him mutter.

"We'll get there. Patience."

He drove like a fucking maniac, and when I told him to slow down, he scoffed at me and went faster. "Your Volvo can't handle it!" I screamed at him, nearly pulling my hair out.

His eyes widened along with his grin, and he pressed harder on the gas pedal. I guess my threat had been taken as a challenge rather than somethign to fear.

He passed the "Forks: Population of 8" sign, which was good. If we were seen out in public by anyone, we would be dead.

"My Volvo, Virgin," he started, glarign at the road. "Will do just fine." He turned to wink at me, and I nearly fucking killed both him and myself right there, to save the nice hospital from some pain. "Now, let's play I-Spy. I start." he smiled, looking around.

"Keep your fucking eyes on the road!" I demanded, and he scoffed again.

"If it'll make you feel better." he said sarcastically, but did as I told him too. He passed the park and I smiled at it; I had played right there when I was young with Alice and Rose.

"Hey, do you mind going to the playground after this?" I asked him nervously. He eyed me with suspicion before his eyes grew dark with lust and a mischevious grin twitched against his lips.

"Sure thing." he smirked. "Kinky." I swear I heard him whisper, and snorted, earning myself an eyeroll on his part. He pulled in to the parking lot of a little diner, glaning at me, silently asking for my approval. I nodded at him, incredibly happy he chose something very average and smalltown.

It was unlike him. As I started opening the car door though, he ran shot out his side quickly and ran around the whole Volvo just to hold my door open and take my hand.

"Madame." he said politely, and I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, senor." I replied, and he cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Senor? French and spanish have a big gap between them, you know." he snickered.

"Whatever." I said dismissively, walking in to the diner. It was very sweet and cozy, and we were greeted by an old lady behind the counter as soon as we walked in. It was completely empty except for the family of 3 sitting in one corner, wrapped up in their own little bubble.

We took a seat next to a large window and she raced quickly up to us, providing a warm smile.

"Can I help you?" the woman, with a tag that read Irina on the front of her blue dress, asked.  
"Yeah, could we just get some blueberry pancakes, please?" Edward said, flashing his crooked smile with all his force on her.

I kicked him under the seat, because the poor woman was frozen for a minute, and she was old and...well, that smile nearly killed me; think of what it did to her.

He turned to me with the same corner of his lips still pulled up, and I just lost track of everything. She nodded and smiled back once she remembered where she was.

"Of course, dear. My daughter Victoria will be right out with them." she said, a little bit sharply. Probably kicking herself over the fact that her kid got to give this beautiful fucking God pancakes. He said a polite thank you and turned back to me, taking one of my hands in his own.

"I've got to say, Virgin," he started, grinning wide at me. "I'm a little bit surprised you wanted breakfast first. You seemed pretty desperate last week." He laughed a little bit, remembering my tears and how I whined about not being able to have sex yet.

"If I recall correctly, you weren't exactly playing it cool." I sneered. "You looked tense every day. I'm glad you finally gave yourself some pleasure." I snickered.

I watched as he cringed slightly as I said it, but he gathered himself quickly, plastering a smile on his lips.  
What was that about? "Moving on," I coughed. I hated seeing him in any pain, whether it be the mildest type or the sharpest. "Have you decided which college you want to go to?" He lit up as I asked him.

"No. Not yet. I'm having a hard time choosing." he said thoughtfully. "Have you?"

"Nope." I sighed. "I really need to choose soon. I know what I would have picked if I had the money, though." He furrowed his brows.

"Really? You never told me which colleges accepted you."

"University of Florida," I started, shuddering a little bit. Party college; no thanks. "University of Alaska, L.A Southwest. I got a scholarship for Dartmouth too, but I can't afford it."

His face broke in to a smile.

"You got in to Dartmouth too?" he asked me, smiling to hard that it looked like it hurt. I felt my lips being pulled up the same way as his.  
"Too? You mean you got in?"  
"Yeah!" he exclaimed, before frowning a bit. "But what do you mean, you can't afford it? You got a scholarship."

"Living conditions. I can't just stay on the streets, and what I have in my college fund will last for a week tops in just food." I scowled. He frowned harder before his face shone in a way I had never seen it before.

"Well, what if..." Suddenly, a red haired girl with blonde streaks in it around the same age as I was came strutting out with out pancakes on a tray.

When she saw Edward she bit her lip seductively, and I swear I saw him roll his eyes. She set them down on our table, bending over slightly too much so that all her cleavage was practically spilling out her top.

"If you need anything at all," she said, twisting to Edward so that their faces weren't more than a few inches apart. "I'm here for you. Just call."

Wow. That double-meaning was a bit too obvious. He smiled at her though, and it seemed as if nothing could pop the good mood he was in.

"Sure thing." he grinned, and she bounced happily away. He turned back to me.

"What if what?" I demanded impatiently.

"Bare with me on this one, but...what if we just happened to decide to go to the same college--Dartmouth, in this case--and...we share an apartment off campus?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his tone. I gaped wide at him, completely stunned. This would be absolutely incredible. An opportunity I could not miss. I'd get a great education, probably a very nice apartment, and share it with Edward.

"Um," was all I could choke out, and he fiddled nervously with his knife.

"I mean, it's just a thought, of course. Nothing serious." he said, blushing a little bit.

"Edward, that would be fucking incredible." I managed to whisper, and when he looked up he was smiling so heartbreakingly it took all the breath out of me. "I mean, we'd have to work a lot of things out, starting with...us. And go from the top, you know?" He nodded eagerly in agreement before greedily shoving a pancake through his lips. "We really need to think this through, though. You can't just decide this over pancakes."

"Of course not, Virgin. I agree completely." he said, his mouth full.  
"But it would be amazing. We'll figure something out." I said seriously, before grinning wide. "This calls for celebratory playgrounding."

"Playgrounding." he snorted. "Nice word. I assume that means playground sexy time?" The family in the corner turned hastily around, gaping wide. The boy, who looked about 16 years old, was grinning at us wide and the little girl, around 5 years old, tugged on her mother's shirt with impatience.

"Mommy, can we go playgrounding?" she asked her.

I turned my head quickly around, blushing furiously. He was still grinning wide at me.

"Can we go playgrounding?" he wondered, and I kicked his shin--hard. He just laughed at me and raised his hand, waving the waitress to come over. She came like a dog did on command, and I saw her hand him her number.

I snorted; as if he needed any more girls. He snickered along with me, and he teared the paper up in front of her before rushing out to the car. It was cloudy outside and the air was very moist, but I didn't care. Neither did he. He turned the radio in the car on, and I recognized the song at the first strum of the guitar.

Do you know what's worth fighting for,  
When it's not worth dying for?  
Does it take your breath away And you feel yourself suffocating?

I didn't realised I had been singing aloud until I felt Edward's gaze on me, and I blushed furiously as he turned the volume up. I stopped, and he frowned before singing along with the chorus.

"One, 21 guns Lay down your arms Give up the fight," He grinned at me as he sang, urging me to continue with him. But I just couldn't.

He was a fucking amazing singer, and I didn't realised a little fan-girl squeak had escaped me when he hit the high note on 'guns'.  
I started hesitantly and he raised it so loud that it was pounding in the whole car.

"One, 21 guns Throw up your arms into the sky,  
You and I,"

At the end of the song we were both screaming loudly, and we finished with my applauding and him drumming the steeringwheel.

He was smirking at the road, still on a high from Dartmouth and future sex I assumed.

He pulled over at the curb, but didn't bother with opening my door this time, shouting "last one to the slide is a rotten egg" as he went. It was completely empty when I arrived.  
He made it there first, obviously, breathing heavily. I took slow steps towards him, before tapping his shoulder roughly.

"Tag, you're it!" I screamed, climbing quickly up the slide. I heard him growl behind me, counting to 10 slowly and dangerously. He cheated at he last part, saying 8, 9, 10 as one word and running quickly after me, crying something about "going to get me".

I let out a high-pitched squeal as I heard his steps coming from behind me, nearly killing myself as I flung over the monkey bars. When I looked back his eyes were light and excited, and he was laughing wildly as he ran after me.

I jumped down, incredibly impressed that I landed on my feet and ran behind a shed where I prayed he wouldn't see me. I saw him looking around before disappearing, and I sighed as I slumped on to my right leg.

I felt someone put their arms around me, but I could sense it was Edward.

"Tag." he whispered in my ear, and I squirmed to get free. He laughed at my desperate attempt, loosening his arms before he tried sprinting in to a run.

I wouldn't have it. I took a clumsy pounce to my right before pushing him roughly up to the wall and kissing him. He groaned in to my mouth and when I leaned back, his pupils were dilated and those pants looked a whole size too small. I grinned at him, feeling a bit nervous for what I was about to do.

"Um...care for some fellatio?" I said sarcastically, and his eyes widened. "How do I do it?" He shook his head and he looked as if he were choking on words.

"Bella, you don't have to do it." Bella. He said my name.

"I want to. After all, you have been having to use your hand and your imagination." I giggled, and he cringed as he had earlier. What was that about? "Now, come on. I doubt that you'd rather go back to that skank hooker of a waitress." I said, a bit of a sour tone as I crouched on to my knees. He still looked guilty and worried as I unzipped his pants, and I rolled my eyes. "It's for the experience, more than anything."

"I have plenty of that, Bella." Again. He said it again.

"It takes two to tango." I reminded him, and he blushed a little bit as I pulled his pants down. Commando. "Now tell me, uh, what to...do...." I trailed off, not knowing how to speak. He sighed in defeat before grinning wide, his whole mood doing a drastic 180.

"Put your hands around...Edward." he said, chuckling breathlessly. I felt my face heat up as I put my hands around his girth, and he moaned a little bit before shaking his head, trying to recooperate. "Um...you take your mouth and place it over the head."

I hesitantly leaned forward and took the front of him in my mouth, licking the precum that was there. He hissed a little in response before groaning. "Then you...ugh...wrap your whole mouth around." I took as much of him in as possible, enjoying the growl he emitted as much as possible. It was a bit hard (that's what she said) to do it, but somehow it was possible.

He moaned my name over and over again.

Bella. Not Virgin. Just Bella. And it made me want to show how much I fucking cared and just do everything possible to make him groan like this. He thrusted lightly, making it harder to concentrate, so I looked up at him, glaring slightly. He turned a faint shade of pink before closing his eyes and sighing again, mumbling about how good I was doing.

"Bella...I can't last.." he growled. He said my name. And I didn't stop. He gasped before groaning loudly, releasing in to my mouth. It tasted like fucking pleasure.

He blushed again once he finished, avoiding my gaze. Had I done bad?

I tried not to let my disappointment show, but it obviously did as he took his thumb and stroked my cheek, smiling faintly. "Incredible." he breathed, and the sincerity of his voice made me want to sing.

I unbuttoned my jeans and stepped out of them, feeling like my face was on fire. He smirked at me before flipping us around and kissing me passionately, and it seemed as if his new habit were to control smiling as he did it.

I couldn't help but grin against his lips myself, feeling strangely alive about being half-naked on the playground I used to run around on as a kid.

He pushed me against the wall, and I allowed myself to sneak a peak at his manhood. He laughed a little bit at my expression as I realised he was half ready. After just 5 minutes.  
"Don't look at me that way. I can't control it." he said, hissing playfully. "Now come on." He lifted me up on to the wall and kissed me again, groping my breasts roughly and sighing in to my mouth. "If the weather decided to fucking play along just this one time, I'd tell be taking your shirt off right now." he said angrily, glaring at the material covering my chest.

I shrugged and looked down at him again, and he was completely done. He let go of me for a second and dug in his pockets for a condom, and he unwrapped it quickly and placed it over himself.

"Just go." I challenged, and he groaned in defeat as he positioned me lower down. He thrust in, making me gasp and him grunt.

"Fuck," we both whispered as he stayed still for a second and getting me familiar with him. He started going slowly as I pulled on his hair and he gripped my waist tighter, using it for leverage.

"Shit, Bella." My name. "You feel fucking better than what I remember." I moaned as he said it, not remembering how to pronounce words, or what they meant. All I could think of was the pleasure, and there were just no words for it.

"From the first fucking time I ever fucking saw you, all I wanted to do was fuck the shit out of you so you couldn't fucking stand without feeling sore."

Oh dear God, Dirty Edward is the hottest fucking thing alive.

"Every fucking day, whenever I see you walking and strutting and fucking being the only thing I can think about is tearing you the fuck apart."  
He panted loudly and pounded in to me so hard that I couldn't do anything but let out a little squeak every time he thrust.

"Edward...I'm so fucking close." I whispered in to his ear.  
"Cum then." he breathed. "Cum for me."

I slurred his name over and over, which eventually morphed in to nothing but meaningless grunting from both of our parts. He thrust up once, hitting my g-spot, and I let out a loud scream. "Does that feel good?" he asked me, and I nodded without meaning it too; he was doing me so hard that my whole body rattled around. "Does it? Say that it does, Bella, and I'll do it again."

"Yes," I groaned, panting breathlessly.

"It feels good?" he asked again, hitting it once more.

"Yes," I moaned again.

He did it again and, and I cried out louder for every time,clinging on to his back as if I were holding on for dear life.

"Say my name." he ordered once we were both so fucking close to the peak we needed that push.

"Eh," I groaned, and saying his name was the hardest thing possible now.

"Say my name." he said sharper, pounding quicker. I cried 'eh' again, and he shook his head. "Say. My. Fucking. Name."

"Fuck! Edward!" I shouted, coming hard and loving every second of it.

"Shit." He groaned and stilled, his lips forming a beautiful 'o' shape as his eyes closed and he lived in nirvana.

It only added to my own orgasm and my whole body shook furiously with it. He opened his eyes again and met my own, and his eyes burned with joy, lust and accomplishment...and something I couldn't place.

He held me as I slid slowly down from the wall, but he had to catch my body since my legs were still trembling and my whole body felt like fucking jelly. Once I steadied myself against the shed he pulled his pants up, and giving me a sheepish grin as he pulled mine up, too.

"You're not in a stable enough condition to be pulling your own jeans up." he snickered, cocking an eyebrow. I couldn't do anything but nod as I fell to the floor, gliding down slowly. I closed my eyes and felt a smile on my lips, as I let out a big sigh and lay there, incredibly content.

I felt him take a seat next to me, our shoulders touching each other. When I opened my eyes he was laying in the same position as I had, with his eyes shut and a grin on his lips.  
"Edward?" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He didn't bother opening his eyes.  
"You called me Bella." My voice gave away the glory and satisfaction I felt over this fact. Bella. His eyelids flew up and he smirked at me, taking my hands.

"Sure. Bella means beautiful." he said, smiling wide at me.

"I know." I snorted, and he rolled his eyes.  
"Way to ruin a gorgeous moment." he said sarcastically.

"I tend to do that." He frowned at me. "What?"

"Bella, I have to--" He was interuppted by a whisper and a giggle. I snapped my head quickly around to where the sound was coming from and I saw two boys, around 14 years old, were sitting and spying at us.

My eyes widened and so did theirs and they ran quickly out the bush and started rushing away. Edward shot up, grinning and chased after them.

"Edward! What the fuck are you doing?!" I shouted at him, and he just laughed at me. He caught quickly up with the boys as I waited by the slide, stopping them. They looked absolutely terrified.

Edward's Point of View

I stopped them, and they were absolutely terrified. I almost felt guilty.  
"Hey guys." I said kindly, and they backed away a bit.

"We didn't mean to spy." the one to the right said.

"Nah dude, I know. It's alright. When I was a kid I did that messed up stuff too." I snickered, and they seemed to relax gradually. "But if you're going to keep doing that, boys, you'll have to learn how to sneak around better so that you don't make my girl run away, screaming as she goes."

They both laughed a bit at my joke, and one even rolled their eyes. "Just follow the golden rule; don't make a noise. You'll be fine if you do that."

They nodded in understanding, grinning at me. "We cool?" I asked them, holding my palms flat up as they smacked each one.

"We cool." they said in unison, making them laugh.

"Alright." I gave them a salutation as I walked away, feeling proud of myself. I'll admit that I was giving them not the best of advice possible.

You can spy on people having sex in public as long as you're quiet, kids. Uh-huh. Great.

But I would do that shit too when I was their age, although I had never been lucky enough to see anyone in the act. Just only before the act, and then they went home. I had gotten to see one woman take off her top, though. I was a fucking creepy little Peeping Tom.

When I got back to Bella, she was looking shocked about what I had just done.

"What the fuck did you do so that you made them high-five you?!" she demanded, and I rolled my eyes.

"Gave them a bit of help is all." I said dissmively, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. I got in to the car, feeling kind of shitty as I remembered I was going to tell her about Rosalie. It would be better, of course, but now I just didn't have the fucking guts. Behind the shed was the time, not now. I looked at the time, and it read 1 o'clock. "So, did you want to go home or to my place?"

Her eyes widened before flashing to the time display, and when she turned back to me she looked skeptical.

"Are you dumb? You think I want to go back home?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Retard." I chuckled at her and ran a hand through my hair, pulling the windows down.

"So, what did you think of Dirty Edward?" I grinned, and she blushed a bit. Fuck, she was blushing the most I had ever seen her today and it made me want to fucking ravage her again.  
"He was great." she muttered. "I'd love to see more of him." I laughed and winked at her, watching her eyes go dark like mine supposedly did when I had a raging hard-on for her.

She blushed again though, and I snickered.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts, Bella." I ordered mockingly, and she blushed even harder.  
"I'm not." she lied.

"You're just raking through all the "don't's" of the bible. Calm down." I soothed, chuckling. She frowned at me.

"Sex is not bad in the bible and neither is lying."

"First of all," I started. "You just blew your cover." She rolled her eyes.  
"You already knew I was lying."

"Whatever." I scoffed. "Second of all, of course it is. You burn in hell if you lie,--been there, done that--and you burn in hell for lust. I've got my ticket." I laughed. "I am so going there."

"I'll come with you." she giggled, biting her lip. "We're both headed that direction; might as well go together."

"Sure. I'll save you a seat."

When we arrived, the first thing she did was rush in to my bedroom and take off her top. I stared at her chest shamelessly, clamping a hand over my mouth so I wouldn't cheer out in victory.

"Round 2?" she grinned, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Fight." I growled, and pushed her on to the bed.

* * *

Eh? Worth the long wait...?

No? Well, too bad. :P

Dirtyward...yum. I should make him dirtier though. Spanking? Hm. Good idea. He wasn't dirty enough for me.

Reviews are love and I appreciate every single one. WE REACHED 50, BABY! Yay. ^_^

P.S

Mortal Kombat FTW XD


	8. Voicemailing

**Hi peoples. It's been a while. :] Don't be foolded and thinkss that this chappie takes place in da Phoenix, cuz thazz only the beginning! It's a short one dough.**** If you wanna catch up, I'll see you down beloooooow.**

* * *

"ISABELLA! ISABELLA, BABY, OVER HERE!" I groaned inwardly. Heads spun around to see my mother running as quick as she possibly could, Phil in tow and her other hand busy waving frantically. I half-jogged so that she would quit it, and we met halfway. She wrapped me in tight hug only a mother knows how to give.

"Mom," I gasped. "Easy on the lungs."  
"Oh, sweetheart!" she breathed, dropping her arms before placing them on my shoulders. "Let me get a good look at you, baby." She gave me the once over, before grinning widely at me.

"My, have you grown or what! Christ, you're a woman now. Where did my little Bella Ella go?" she sighed, her eyes glazed over.  
"You say that every time I land." I chuckled, wrapping my arms around her. I stretched the one I had free out to Phil, who politely shook it.

"Phil. Good to see you." I said, giving him a half-hearted smile. He nodded his head once before taking my luggage and hauling it in front of my mother and I. She was gushing about what I'd missed in the past months, about Phil and his success and the possibility of moving to Florida very soon.

"It's a cute little neighborhood in Gainesville," she said thoughtfully. "It's only about 15 minutes away from UoF, actually... Did you say they accepted you there?" Oh, Renee. Always the subtle one.

"Mom, don't even try. I didn't even want to apply." I said sternly. She pouted at me. It was no Cullen pout, but most of the time it worked.  
"Well if worst comes to worst and you can't decide, then -"

"Renee, let the girl make her own decisions." Phil finally chuckled as he threw my bag in to the trunk. I mouthed a 'thank you' at him, which he responded to by saluting.

* * *

"And he comes up to me and makes small talk, and I ask him why he's not playing gold with the boys!" My mother guffawed, both her and Phil in fits of laughter. She was telling me the story she always tells when she's drunk - how Phil and her met. She had had one glass too many at dinner. "And he replies, "because I don't want to be holing _that _hole, I want to be holing _yours_!" ´

"That's great, Mom..." I grimaced. Ugh. "But I'm going to go hit the sack. I'm pretty tired..." I faked a yawn as she frowned at me.

"But Bella, it's only nine o'clock! You still need to talk to me! Tell me about Charlie, about boys! Did you follow my advice about Emu?" I chuckled under my breath as I ignored her and headed up the stairs.¨

"Goodnight!"

My room hadn't changed a bit. It still had the pale yellow wallpaper, with pink roses scattered here and there. My mother hand painted them when she was obsessed with drawing for about a week. The white finish metal twin bed I had used as a child still sat in the same corner, the same comforter decorated with flowers. There were sitting three teddy bears by the pillow, and I felt a twinge of nostalgia as I looked at my old bedroom. I shook it off quickly.

It was currently midnight in Forks, but for some reason I felt completely hyper. I decided all I needed was to get settled in bed.

Quickly I stepped out of the uncomfortable skinny jeans Alice had picked out, before zipping off my sweatshirt. I realised I still had a damn bra I needed to unclasp. Once that was done I turned off the light and climbed under the sheets, still feeling just as perky. Possibly more so. I tried to ignore it, but as I tossed and turned I realised that sleep would not be an option for another few hours or so. I needed to entertain myself, so I turned the lamp on my nightstand on. Hmmm...

I stood up and started raiding the drawer inside my wooden desk. GameBoy? Nah. Drawing? Yeah right, I think the last time I tried that I was eight. Old Nokia mobile? Oh! I remembered that I had my mobile inside my jeans pocket, and rushed to it in a flash. I waited impatiently for the screen to light up, and once it did it told me that I had three messages waiting for me, every single one from Edward.

_14:34  
Better call me when you land or else...._

_20:00  
__Have you landed yet? I know you have._

_20:02  
__HELLO. You've landed now. _

_20:03  
__Fine, be a bitch. You bitch. _

_20:05  
__BITCHBITCHBITCHBITCHBITCH_

_20:06  
__You're officially a bitch now._

_20:06  
__How does it feel?_

_20:09  
__I'm just going to call you Bitch from now on._

_20:14  
__Bitchy McBitcherson_

_20:20  
__Bitchy McBitcherson from Bitchigan_

_20:21  
__Fine. Eff you too then. Bitch._

_23:12  
Bella,  
I'm seriously freaking out here. I withdraw everything about calling you a bitch before. Call me once you see this._

_23:47  
I'm serious. No matter how late you get in. _

_23:50  
I have a fear of flying you know. It's not funny._

I rolled my eyes. He had no life. Well, he was probably serious about his fear of flying. Since it was midnight now in Forks, it was only about ten minutes since he sent the last message. I decided to give him that pity call. He picked up on the first ring.

"Bella?!" he practically screamed in to the phone. I had to hold my mobile away from my ear.  
"Stop trying to kill my ear there, Edward. I happen to need it." I muttered gruffly as I crawled back under the sheets.

"Oh my God, it's you." I heard him breath a sigh of relief and chuckled at him.  
"So," I started. "You have a fear of flying?"

"Hey, shut the fuck up Swan. Just because you've got tits doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty." he growled.  
"And just because you have a rising testosterone level doesn't mean every time you converse with a girl you can bring up something about the female anatomy." He was silent on the other end for a moment, before sighing.

"I hate when you play the big word card. I can't get you back on that one." he reluctantly admitted, and I snickered.  
"So, what were you up to when you weren't stalking me?" I asked him, and he sighed again.

"Wondering if I should stalk you some more. Seriously, airplanes are the most terrifying thing in the world."  
"Scarier than Osama Bin Laden?"

"Airplanes run circles around him." he scoffed.  
"Scarier than Chris Hansen?"

"Oh my God, by a million times."  
"Scarier than...than Emmett's naked body?" I asked him, and he did a sharp intake of breath before bursting out in laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded, still chuckling hysterically. "Of course they are." I cocked an eyebrow, even though he couldn't see. "I mean, not that I would know or anything." he suddenly added, lowering his voice an octave and making it deeper, manlier.

"Whatever you say, Cullenator."  
"Cullenator. Right." he snorted, followed by a yawn.

"Oh my God, Edward, I forgot the time! You need to go to bed. It's midnight already!" He snorted again on the other line.  
"Whatever you say, mom." he snickered. There was a brief pause, before I was oh-so-cliche, and asked if he would call me tomorrow. "I would, but Emmett, Alice and I are going to pick up Jasper from the airport."

"What?" I said dumbfoundedly. "He's not supposed to home from Texas for another three days. And why the hell are _you_ picking him up?" Edward sighed.  
"Something's happened in his family, we don't know what. All we know is that he's torn and his mom and dad sent him home. He's got nobody else to come." I scowled. How could Jasper's parents be so irresponsable? This was their 18-year-old boy, and they were just leaving him home alone for God knows how long.

"I can't believe his parents would let him do that." I growled. "Why don't they at least get your parents or something to pick him up?"  
"They're coming, too. Come on Bella, they're not that irresponsable. He's crashing at ours until his parents come back in a few days." I shrugged and felt myself blushing. Of course his parents wouldn't just let him stay home alone.

"I'm gonna go now, Edward." I said, yawning. He did the same.

"I'll call you in two days, 'kay?" I nodded even though he couldn't see me, mumbling an 'okay'. "Forks isn't the same without you Virgin. Come back soon."

_Was he trying to tell me that he missed me?_

"I...I'll see you." I pressed the big red button on the phone and hung up. Well, that was...uncomfortable.

* * *

It's been three days since Edward promised he would call me yesterday.

He hasn't called. What if something happened to him?

What if someone broke in to his house and murdered him? What if he was mugged and stabbed, so now he was at the hospital? What if, whilst being mugged, he used self defence but the cops didn't believe it was self defence so they arrested him and sent him for a lifetime in prison!?

"Calm down, don't bust something," I said aloud to myself, in a failed attempt to be calmed. What if he just didn't have time to call? What if he just didn't _want_ to call? I sighed.

_Stop being so paranoid. _

I agreed with myself and went downstairs to take a nap. I didn't fall asleep. For some odd reason, guilt was racking me and I was feeling awful. Why the hell was I feeling guilty over Edward not calling me? But that wasn't it. I felt it in my gut. Something was wrong, very wrong. What if something was horribly wrong with Jasper? I shrugged the horrible thought off. I couldn't even allow myself to think about that. If Edward wouldn't call to tell me, Alice certainly would. I got up off the couch and picked up my phone, dialling her number.

"Hello?" Her voice was lifeless, a complete twist from what it usually was.  
"Alice, what's happening?" I demanded softly. I heard her shaky breath on the other line before the painful silence. "Alice? Still there?" She breathed again, before answering.

"Yes, I'm here." she whispered.  
"What's wrong? What's happened to Jasper?"

"Bella, I don't....I don't know. It's not really something I can explain over the phone. It's so horrible." That got me worried as hell. What if he was in a car accident and is in a coma or something?

"But is he okay?" She sighed.  
"Physically, yes." I let out some air that I had subconciously been holding in. "Mentally? He's absolutely torn to pieces." That wasn't good either, but at least I knew he was alive.

"Alice - what happened to him?" That horrible silence came back again.

"Bye, Bella." she murmured finally.  
"No, wait-" I was cut off by the beep indicating that she had hung up on me. When Alice does that, it's never a good sign. I buried my face in to my hands and groaned. Renee walked in just then, with a concered look on her face as she glanced at me. She quickly took a seat next to me, wrapping her arms around my body.

"What's up, baby? Everything okay?" I shrugged and rested my head on her shoulder.  
"Honestly? I don't know. It's frustrating me. To death. I don't know what to do." I felt her nod as she stroked my hair with her fingers.

"Tell me what happened, maybe I can help." I nearly snorted. I do love my mother, but she was never one to assist when you had problems. In fact, she was usually the one that started them in the first place.

"All I know is that my friend Jasper is feeling pretty terrible. He had to travel back from Texas yesterday, where he was visiting his grandma with his family." I was choosing my words carefully, making sure that I excluded as much as possible. "And, you know Emmett has a brother called Edward. I was talking to him a few days back on the phone, he said he'd call...yesterday. I flipped and sent him a bunch of texts today, and when he didn't answer I called his sister Alice. And she's freaking the fuck- I mean, she's freaking out and won't answer what happened with Jasper. I'm really worried."

She was silent once I finished my ranting. I was surprised she hadn't cut me off as she usually did; my mother was not a good listener. After a while, she finally said, "Bella. Go to Forks, if it's killing you that much. Jasper sounds like he's in trouble, and I bet he could use his special girl there." I frowned.

"Jasper is not my boyfriend, mom."  
"Okay," she chuckled, and I huffed. "But it sounds like you really need to be there for your..._friend._ I know if something happened to Phil I would need to be there."

I contemplated it. I rarely got to see my mom, but Jasper was feeling horrible...and he was one of my closest friends. I nodded and gave Renee a quick hug.

* * *

I tried calling Edward again once before I took off, once after I landed, twice in my own home, three more times after that and then an additional ten. He never picked up, and I was getting pretty fucking sick of it. I eventually decided to try calling Alice again, but she wasn't either planning on picking up.

"_Hi, this is Alice Brandon! Do your thing after the beep. Oh, and girls, Edward's number is -_" I heard Edward shouting profanities in the background of Alice's voicemail. "_ALICE, CUT IT THE FUCK OUT!_" Alice giggled in to the phone and continued trying to read the number. The phone fell down, it sounded like, and the last thing I heard was Alice screaming "this is what you get for trying to hack my phone, jerk-off!".

This would normally get me in hysterics, but I was so pissed off that everyone seemed to be ignoring me that I threw my phone angrily on the bed.

"Goddammit!" I shouted loudly, before grinning wide as an idea formed in my mind. Perfect. Why didn't I think of this?

I climbed in to my old Chevy and sped quickly to Edward's house. I was just on the edge of laughing manically as I giddily stepped out and rang the doorbell. Esme, whom I hadn't seen in forever, opened the door with a warm smile, but when she saw my face it quickly faded and somehow morphed in to a frown.

"Bella, hello," she greeted, blocking the door discreetly. It didn't slip my view though.  
"Hi, Mrs. Cullen." I said politely. "I was just wondering if...if Alice was there?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry dear, she just went to go shopping."  
"Is Emmett there then?" I tried, and she scowled harder.

"No, he's at soccer practice."  
"What about Edward?" I sighed, tapping my foot impatiently.

"Actually, he won't be home -" I was interuppted by Edward's voice itself, and the footsteps along with it.  
"Esme? Who's at the door?" He stood at the top of the steps, and we made eye contact for a brief second before he looked down and hurried back in to his room. Okay, now I was fucking pissed. I looked at Esme who was smiling apologetically at me.

"Have a good day, Esme," I growled, stomping out. I was just about to get back in to my car before I contemplated what I could do here. I could, either walk away, not knowing what the hell I did to make Edward hate me, or I could demand what the fuck his problem was. And so, I walked by the side of the house, in to the woods, stepping over branches and rocks. Preparing to _make _Edward talk to me.

Oh yeah. I can be a crazy motherfucker like that.

* * *

**Shortest chappie evar; whoop! Okay, I know, I pretty fucking suck. 2 months without one and all I give is like, two point five words? Yep. I suck. But I've gotta be on a plane tomorrow, and I would write on it, but I'll be going w/ my friend and how much more would I suck if I decided to write some damn smut or whatever the fuck I write while I could be like...socializing? xP **

**BUT OMFG YOU WILL NEVAR BELIEVE  
I WAS READING THROUGH ONE OF UR FAVE'S LIST (I DO THAT, CUZ I CAN BE A CRAZY MOTHERFUCKING STALKER LIKE THAT XD) AND FOUND KIDNAPPED BY MADCOWRE. AND I SPENT LIKE 3 DAYS READING AND I ADORED, RIGHT? SO THEN I WENT THROUGH HER FAVORITES (XDD I DO THAT.) AND HLCYG? WAS THERE. I FREAKED. IT WAS HILARIOUS. :P **

**So if you be reading dis, madcowre; (doubted...) THANKIES. But BIGGGGGGG THANKIES to EVERYONE who even bothers to read this shit. I know I wouldn't. :k**


	9. Roots

**Amazing. A **_**chapter?**_** Never thought I'd live to see it…**

**Yeah. It's been a while. And I'm a teensy, tinesy review away from 100 :D which is pretty cool. For me. :)**

**It's short. I wrote this in 30 minutes. It's barely 1,500, if even that. **

**Sigh.**

**And onwards with the mistery of the missing Cullens…**

**Oh, and as always, my censur apologeez fer anee spelleng errerz :D**

* * *

I've been standing here for a while now.

Standing outside Edward's bedroom. The one with the gigantic, probably bullet proof window.

How unnecessary. They were out in the middle of nowhere, and _still _the Cullens needed to reassure themselves that nobody would be shooting at their precious little Edward.

I glared at the damp, wet ground which _squished _whenever I took a cautious step, trying not to get my feet tangled together over the root of a tree.

Stupid rooted trees.

I saw several small pebbles and was incredibly close to either laughing or rolling my eyes at myself as a very cliché idea came to me.

I picked one of the tiny rocks and juggled it between my hands for a moment, before proceeding to throw my arm back and launch it at his window. I was panting and breathing quite heavily once I finished, but to my dismay, all the pebble had done was give a little tap at his window, not loud enough for him to hear even if he was sitting at his desk or something.

I had been pretty much hoping that the stone would magically cut through the probablybulletproof glass and hit him in the head.

I mean, really, what gave him the right to all of a sudden ignore me? And what was going on with Jasper? Obviously his situation had some connection to it all.

What shocked me the most, was that Esme – adorable, sweet, motherly Esme– would be behind this whole thing. She hadn't seemed angry or anything. She'd just looked determined. Like she would go through with the whole, _let's suddenly ignore Bella for no reason _thing.

I picked up a bigger stone this time, putting all my strength in the throw. It made a louder sound this time, but not quite as loud as I wanted it to be…

Suddenly I was hurling handfuls of rocks at the glass, iron, plastic, bubble wrap or whatever the fuck his beautiful window was made of and it was making noise.

A lot.

And then, like an answered prayer – or an unwanted nightmare –Edward's face appeared, looking positively pissed. When he saw it was me he frowned, but had the decency to look somewhat guilty.

"Edward, get down here!" I yelled, tossing more rocks.

Although my idea had seemed cliché and like a lovey dovey romantic thing, it was everything but.

His shoulders lifted and he stared down at me, contemplating, and I saw the decision forming in his eyes as he nodded at me and lifted his hand up, giving me the 'wait' signal. I crossed my arms.

He came in to view, wearing a blue jacket over a simple white tee and a pair of beat up jeans.

I took quick, angry steps towards him and glared. He looked afraid.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!" I demanded as soon as I was in yelling distance. His face was blank. "I call for _days_ and you won't answer. _Nobody_ in your family will answer me. Nobody! And when I eventually decide to come over here and see if you're still alive, Esme – fucking _Esme, _Edward! – lies to me about where you and Alice and Emmett are and… ugh! I can't even get it all out! I am so _mad _at you right now, Edward!"

If I thought he looked afraid before, he looked terrified now. But he kept his posture upright and tried to keep his face a blank slate, void of any emotion.

He tried and he failed.

"I'm sorry," he finally said quietly.

"Oh, it's alright," I muttered.

"Bella, please, you need to hear everything, and here is not the right place. Can we go somewhere else?"

"No, Edward."

"Don't be difficult, Bella."

"Honestly, Edward, you are really not in the right place to be giving orders around here."

I looked at him. He really did look sorry – but I definitely knew what a good actor he could be at times. I sighed. "Fine, Edward. My truck is out front."

We walked in an uncomfortable silence. After my outburst, neither of us knew what to say. I felt somewhat guilty, although I didn't regret what I had said. It was true.

And he didn't say anything because… well, I was getting the feeling that he felt guilty, too. Or that I was like a ticking clock, and if he said something wrong I might explode.

We hopped inside the car and I turned my body to face him.

"Okay," he murmured. And then that uncomfortable silence resurfaced.

"Edward, come on," I said.

"Okay. Well…" he started. "I don't really know where to begin."

"Why don't you start with what was going on with Jasper. I'm guessing it had something to do with this?"

"Well, yeah. You know how Jasper went to Texas?" I nodded. "Well, Jasper and his mom were going out to buy some dinner or some shit like that and they came back earlier than expected…" he trailed off. I stared dumbfounded at him. "Jasper's dad has been... having a no-strings-attached thing with this woman in Texas for a couple of years?"

I gaped.

"What?" I finally asked. "How could he do that? To his family? To Jasper… and while his own mother was still in the house… on a family vacation! Oh my god, Jasper must be torn up…"

I continued rambling on about how horrible the whole situation was. I mean, really, who would _do _such a horrible thing?

As I mumbled to myself, I couldn't help but notice Edward's pained expression. Well, pained blended with plenty of other emotions. Like sorrow. Understandable, since he must have been affected by Jasper's mood somehow.

And anger. Well, hell, I was angry too.

And guilt.

_Guilt…_

Guilt. He was feeling _guilty_ because what Jasper's father had been doing… was exactly what we were doing right now. "Edward…"

"I'm a horrible person, Bella," he whispered. "Jasper's family has been torn in to pieces. I'm like his _dad_. Having a meaningless friends with benefits thing which could ruin the friendship you have with Rosalie – not to mention the relationship _I _have with _her_. Oh, Bella, she's so beautiful and so sweet and she doesn't deserve any of this we've been doing and she's such an angel… if you could just see her through my eyes you'd see how truly beautiful she is and how loving she can be and… I messed it all up."

And, irrationally, hurt hit me.

And I know. I should burn in hell for this shit I've been doing with Edward – my best friend's boyfriend. It was low. So, so low…

But when he said that my friendship… and the feelings that I'd noticed were starting to bloom for him... was meaningless? And the way he talked about Rosalie, like she was his savior after the way he had basically looked down on her before…

This was all so confusing. Part of me felt jealous, part of me felt angry and the rest felt like… dying? I couldn't even describe it. My emotions were just a tumble of random feelings… all of them negative, of course…

"Edward," I said quietly. "What…"  
"I need to think, Bella."

I nodded. But I knew that his words were only so he could stall… to find a way of telling me it was over.

I wanted to end it, too. I wanted the lying and the hiding and the rest of it to end.

I wanted Edward to myself.

God, why was I such a selfish bitch?

Rosalie had him first. I came and tried to take him. Now we shared him. Only Rosalie didn't know who she was sharing her significant other with.

Edward opened the door and started to climb out, put I tapped his shoulder before he had a change to really get away. He tilted his head towards me and I planted a quick kiss on his cheek. He smiled sadly and mumbled a goodbye to me. I stayed parked in his garage until he went back in to his house, before resting my cheek on the wheel of the truck.

Oh, trusty truck. You'll be here, right? I found you first… you won't see some beautiful black Mercedes and start going on about how beautiful it is, will you?

But I was wrong, yet again.

I found my truck second, didn't I?

* * *

**the beginning of a (hopefully) interesting angst brigade? we shall see :D**


	10. Cheers

**A/N:**

I've decided to stop writing HLCYG. Sorry to anybody who liked it. :(

It wouldn't have worked out in the end for Edward and Bella in the end, anyway. You shouldn't have put up with that kind of bullshit, not for anyone... just saying

Cheers


End file.
